2020 BeChloe Valentines
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: 14 One-Shots of Valentine's love with our favorite Pitch Perfect couple. I will be putting up a different one-shot on the even days in February. Most will be Rated M for language. See Chapter 1 for full request and my rules. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prompt Requests

**BeChloe Valentine's 2020  
Prompt Request**

* * *

Hey, BeChloe fans. So, after the time it took to get through my 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases, I wasn't going to do the 14 Days of BeChloe Valentine's. But, I've had a couple of requests asking for it so I'm doing the BeChloe Valentines a little differently. I'll post 14 Valentine's related fics on the even-numbered days during the month of February (Feb. 2, 4, 6, 8, etc.).

So, I'm asking for prompts from readers. I warn you, we are talking mainly fluff and love in these one-shots, but I might do some light angst to get to the fluff.

Here are a few things that should be noted (these are basically my personal rules for any story I write):

* Don't ask for sex scenes or smut (anyone who's read my stuff knows I just don't feel comfortable writing it so I usually don't).

* These are going to be BeChloe stories with sides of Staubrey or Jaubrey or other pairings that don't include Beca or Chloe; no Triple Treble either.

* If you want to indicate an AU you'd like to see, please note that in your prompt; or if there's a particular Pitch Perfect movie (1, 2, or 3) you want to see the story revolve around, please note that.

* I will write the story that comes to mind when I see the prompt. Please don't leave a full-length prompt where you are basically telling the story; that's my job.

* All chapters will be no less than 2,500 words (some will definitely be more but none will be less).

-*One last thing, I get a lot of prompts about pregnant Beca or Chloe. I will probably do one story for each of them using Valentine's to tell the other they are pregnant (or something along those lines), but I will not write a story where the pregnancy causes any serious medical issues for the mother or the baby. Please don't ask.

I'm excited to see what prompts you folks send. Thank you for participating and I hope you enjoy what I write.

Thank you!

~BeChloeIsLegit~


	2. Transferring My Love

**TRANSFERRING MY LOVE**

**Prompt from FanFiction User ElectronisZappa**: High School AU [see the end for the full prompt; I don't want to give anything away].

* * *

"Beca!" Chloe squealed when she opened her front door and saw her best friend standing there.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said, hugging Chloe.

"How was Germany?" Chloe asked as she led Beca into the living room.

"It was good," Beca said. "But, I am glad to be back home."

"So, tell me everything," Chloe said as they sat on the sofa facing each other.

"Um, could we maybe go get ice cream?" Beca said, twisting her fingers. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Chloe said, looking concerned. "I'll just let my mom know."

Chloe got up and went to the kitchen to tell Charlotte Beale. Charlotte walked out with Chloe, and Beca stood and faced the two women.

"Beca, it's good to see you," Charlotte said, pulling her into a hug. "We've missed you around here."

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Beale," Beca said.

"Chloe tells me you're going to get ice cream," Charlotte said. "Why don't you plan to have dinner with us later? I want to hear all about Germany, too."

"I'd like that," Beca said. "I'll let my mom know. Thanks."

"No thanks needed, dear," Charlotte said. "You two have fun."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said as she and Beca walked out the door. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Um, no, I'll drive," Beca said, pulling out her keys.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

Beca was quiet on the short ride to the ice cream parlor. Chloe was chatting about some of the things Beca missed while in Germany.

"Wait," Beca said, having caught the end of something Chloe said. "Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad are a thing now?"

"Totes," Chloe said. "They started dating just before Christmas."

"Huh," Beca said as she parked outside the ice cream shop.

Beca and Chloe ordered their ice creams and sat at a table outside. Beca sighed and twirled her ice cream in her cup. Chloe watched Beca as she licked her ice cream.

"Are you okay?" Chloe finally asked.

"What?" Beca said. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I want to tell you something, but I'm scared of how you'll react."

"You can tell me anything, Becs," Chloe said. "You know that."

"I know," Beca said. She fiddled with her fingers for a minute and took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, here goes. I realized something about myself while I was in Germany, and it scared me. Um, I had a fling while I was over there."

"Really?" Chloe said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Not a guy; a girl," Beca said, watching for Chloe's reaction.

"You had a fling? With a girl?" Chloe asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Yeah."

"So, what you're telling me is your bi?"

"No. I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, sorry, just trying to wrap my head around you with a girl."

Beca looked down at her melting ice cream. "Oh, um, is that a problem for you?"

"What?" Chloe asked. "No, Beca. You know I'm not like that. So, do you like this girl from Germany? Are you two going to keep in touch?"

"No, She was just a fling," Beca said. "I guess she was my sexual experimentation partner. I don't have any feelings for her."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't have any feelings for her?"

"No, I don't."

"That's good, Chloe said. "I mean it would be hard if you like her and she's in Germany,"

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

Beca spent most of the summer with her friends. Getting together every chance they could. The day before school was to start, Beca picked Chloe up for their traditional "end of summer ice cream" date, a tradition they had started when they were moving on from elementary school to middle school.

Only, this time, Beca had something she wanted to ask Chloe. Beca took Chloe to the same ice cream shop, and they both got their 'regular' order. They were sitting at a table outside the shop.

"Um, so school starts soon," Beca said.

"I know," Chloe said. "We're going to be Seniors. I can't wait."

"Yeah," Beca said and cleared her throat. "So, um, I was wondering-"

"Chloe!" "Beca!"

The two girls looked to see several of their friends coming toward them.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said when her best friend, Aubrey, made it to the table.

"Beca, are you okay?" Beca's best friend, Stacie, asked.

Chloe looked over to Beca to see a very pale Beca staring behind Stacie with wide eyes.

"My tiny maus," a female voice with a German accent called out.

Chloe looked behind them at an attractive tall blonde woman and then back at Beca.

The blonde moved to Beca and bent down to kiss her. Beca turned her head slightly, so the kiss landed on the corner of her mouth.

"What the Hell?!" Chloe said.

"It is good to see you, my tiny maus."

"Wait, you know Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Intimately," the blonde responded with a smirk.

"Beca, what does she mean?" Chloe asked. "Who is this, this, person?"

Beca sat, still frozen, and couldn't even mumble out a reply.

"This is Kommissar," Aubrey explained. "She's a transfer student from Germany. My family is hosting her."

Chloe looked at Beca. "This is _that_ girl you told me about?"

Beca nodded and looked down at the table.

"Oh, so you've been talking about me," Kommissar said, as she ran a hand down Beca's arm. "I knew you couldn't forget me, tiny maus."

Chloe's mouth fell open in surprise; Beca looked at everyone but Chloe.

"Please, don't touch me," she said, looking at Kommissar. "You gorgeous specimen, you."

Beca cringed as her friends "Oooohed."

"So, you two met while Beca was in Germany?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, we did," Kommissar said, smiling at Beca.

"I thought Beca liked Chloe," Ashley mumbled.

"She does," Stacie whispered back. "But, it appears Beca might have had a thing with Kommissar while she was in Germany."

"Jessica, would you take me home, please?" Chloe asked without looking at Beca.

"Sure, Chloe," Jessica said.

"Wait," Stacie said. "We were all going to hang out since this is our last day of summer vacay."

"Yeah, Chloe," Aubrey said. "You should stay and hang with us."

"I don't think that's going to work for me," Chloe said. "Jessica, you stay. I'll get an Uber."

"Chloe?" Beca said, looking at the redhead. "If you want to go home, I'll take you."

"That's okay," Chloe said. "I wouldn't want to take you away from your reunion with Kommissar."

Kommissar grabbed Beca around the waist and pulled her toward her. Chloe blinked back tears as she turned and walked away.

"Chloe, wait," Aubrey called out.

Chloe walked farther away from the group before she stopped and waited for Aubrey to catch up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Choe said, wiping her eyes. "Remember how I told you Beca said she was gay and had a fling with a girl while she was in Germany?"

"Yeah."

"That's her."

"Kommissar? And Beca?"

Chloe nodded her head and wiped her tears.

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I am so sorry. I know how much you like her."

"I was going to ask Beca out tonight."

"What can I do?"

"I just want to go home," Chloe said.

"I'll take you," Aubrey said. "I'll let Stacie know I'll meet up with her after."

Aubrey took out her phone and sent a text to Stacie. She looked back at the group and saw Stacie looking at her phone.

"Let's go," Aubrey said.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

Chloe's first day as a High School Senior was not going the way she had planned. Kommissar was in every class she and Beca were in together. And Kommissar made sure to sit next to Beca in every class.

By the end of the day, Chloe was more depressed than the day before. After her last class, she was putting her books away in her locker when she saw Beca hurrying toward her.

"Chloe," Beca gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I'm glad I caught you."

"What do you want, Beca?" Chloe asked, shutting her locker.

"Why are you mad at me?" Beca asked.

Chloe sighed. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why did you leave me last night?" Beca asked. "And why haven't you spoken to me at all today?"

"Kind of hard to do with your girlfriend hanging all over you," Chloe muttered. "I have to go. Brey is waiting for me."

Chloe hurried away, leaving Beca standing by her locker.

"Girlfriend? What?" Beca mumbled, confused.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

Chloe made it to the door to exit the school. She stopped when she saw Aubrey standing by her car with Stacie and Kommissar.

"Shit," Chloe muttered.

"You okay, Chloe?" Jessica asked.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Chloe asked. "I need to talk to somebody, and Aubrey's got a car full."

"Sure," Jessica said. "Come on."

Jessica and Chloe walked out of the school. Chloe turned her head when Aubrey called out to her about taking her home.

"That's okay, Brey," Chloe said. "Jessica's giving me a ride. I'll call you later."

"Okay," Aubrey said and turned to the others standing with her. "I guess we can go then."

Chloe let out a breath and continued to Jessica's car. Once they were settled, Jessica drove out of the school parking lot.

"So, what's going on?" Jessica asked, glancing at Chloe.

"I like Beca," Chloe said.

"I know," Jessica said.

"I hadn't done anything about it because I thought she was straight," Chloe said. "Then she comes back from Germany and tells me she's gay. She figured it out over there and had a fling with Kommissar."

"I got all that from last night," Jessica said. "What's the problem?"

"Kommissar is the problem," Chloe said. "She's in every class Beca, and I are in. She made sure to sit next to Beca, and Beca let her. I think their 'fling' was more than Beca let on. Kommissar acts like their a couple."

"Oh," Jessica said. "Did Beca say they were a couple?"

"No," Chloe said. "Beca said she was just a fling."

"Sounds like Kommissar has the wrong impression of what they are," Jessica said. "Which doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, looking over at Jessica.

"Okay, think of it like this," Jessica said. "We all know how awkward Beca is. So, she's getting ready to come back to the U.S. They have the "_talk_" of will we or won't we keep whatever it was they had going. Beca being Beca probably word vomited awkward all over the place without actually telling Kommissar she wasn't interested in continuing their relationship once she came home. Kommissar mistook the awkwardness for Beca being nervous about having a long-distance girlfriend. And I'm sure Beca thought she gave a very comprehensive denial and truly doesn't have any feelings for Kommissar at all."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said with a laugh. "That sounds spot on. I need to talk to Beca."

Jessica stopped in front of Chloe's house. Chloe reached over and hugged Jessica.

"Thanks, Jess," Chloe said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for the ride."

"See you tomorrow, Chloe," Jessica called out and drove away.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

As soon as Chloe got into the house, she sent a text to Beca. Chloe smiled when she got Beca's reply.

Chloe arrived at the diner before Beca. She sat and waited nervously for Beca to show up.

"Hey, Chloe," Jessica said, spying the redhead sitting alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Beca," Chloe said nervously. "I'm going to talk to her and ask her out."

"Good for you," Jessica said.

"I took care of the check, babe," a voice said from behind Jessica.

Jessica's eyes widened, and Chloe smiled.

"Hey, Ashley," Chloe said as the brunette moved from behind Jessica.

"Oh, um, hi, Chloe," Ashley said.

"So, you two?" Chloe asked. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Ashley said with a smile.

"Please don't say anything to anyone," Jessica said. "We like being able to be together without all the drama surrounding new couples in our group."

"I won't say anything," Chloe said as she looked out the window. "Oh, there's Beca. You guys might want to leave because you know if she sees you, everyone will know."

"Let's go, Ash," Jessica said, grabbing Ashley by the arm and heading toward the back exit.

"See you later, Chloe," Ashley called out.

Ashley and Jessica disappeared just as Beca came into the diner.

"Hey," Beca said and sat across from Chloe.

"Thanks for meeting me," Chloe said.

"What did you want to see me about?" Beca asked, her eyes downcast.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior," Chloe said, causing Beca to look at her. "I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Beca asked. "Of what?"

"Not what, who."

"Okay," Beca said. "Who were you jealous of?"

"Kommissar."

Beca was surprised; she was not expecting that answer.

"Why?" Beca asked. "Are you afraid she's going to steal your best friend away or something?"

"In a manner of speaking," Chloe said.

"Don't worry about it," Beca said. "You and Aubrey are like sisters. No one can get between that."

"What? No, I. Ugh!" Chloe sputtered. "I'm jealous of Kommissar because of the thing you two had when you were in Germany."

"Oh," Beca said. "I thought it didn't bother you."

"The fact that you're gay doesn't bother me," Chloe said. "The girl you 'experimented' with to get to that point does. It bothers me because I like you as more than a friend."

Beca's eyes widened in surprise, and a smile came to her face. "Do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday night?"

It was Chloe's turn to be surprised.

"Are _you_ asking me out? On a date?"

"Um, yeah?" Beca answered. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Chloe said. "I've wanted to ask you out for a while now. I'm surprised you asked me."

"So? Does that mean you want to go out with me?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

Chloe's second day as a High School Senior was so much better than her first. She walked into her first-period class and saw Beca, and her smile grew wider. As she started to walk over to Beca, she was almost knocked to the floor when Kommissar rushed past her.

Kommissar immediately went to sit next to Beca. Chloe's shoulders dropped, and she headed for another seat.

"Chloe!" Beca called out, causing Chloe to turn and look at her. "Over here. I saved you a seat."

Chloe's smile was back as she went to sit next to Beca.

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said as she looked around and saw Kommissar glaring at her. "Did you tell Kommissar you were saving this seat for me?"

"Well, yeah," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, I'd rather sit next to you than her."

Chloe is so happy she wants to cry.

The rest of the week goes by, and Chloe is up and down with her feelings. Some days, Kommissar forces her way between Beca and Chloe; Beca isn't quite sure how to handle her, so she does nothing.

It's Friday, and Chloe doesn't care what Kommissar does because tonight is her first date with Beca.

"I can't decide what to wear," Chloe whined as she went through her closet.

"You could wear a paper bag, and Beca would like it," Stacie said, laying across Chloe's bed.

"She's right," Jessica said. "Beca likes you, and anything you wear will be fine."

"Stacie, where's Aubrey?" Chloe asked. "She usually helps me with this stuff."

"Her folks told her she had to take Kommissar with her if she went out," Stacie said. "She didn't want to, so she stayed home."

"Kommissar," Chloe spit out. "She's really getting on my nerves. She won't leave Beca alone, and Beca doesn't say or do anything about it. How am I supposed to build a more than friends relationship with Beca if Kommissar is always getting between us?"

"Aubrey's had enough of Kommissar, too," Stacie said. "Her arrogance is grating on Aubrey's nerves. She walks around Aubrey's house as if she owns it. And Aubrey's folks don't know how to deal with her either."

"You'd better hurry up, Chloe," Jessica said. "Beca will be here any minute."

"Shoot," Chloe said, looking at the clock. She grabbed some clothes and held them up to her. "What about this?"

"I like it," Stacie said.

"That's it," Jessica said.

Chloe hurriedly got dressed and was finishing her hair when she heard the doorbell.

"She's here!" Chloe squealed and checked herself in the mirror before rushing out the door.

"Beca's not going to know what hit her," Stacie said with a laugh as she and Jessica followed behind Chloe.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

A few months go by, and it's the day before Christmas Break. Beca is standing by Chloe's locker so she can walk her to class.

"My mom wants to know if you want to spend Christmas Eve with us," Beca said. "We usually do up a big dinner and open one gift."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Chloe said. "I'll have to ask my mom. And she wants to know if you and your mom want to come to ours for Christmas dinner."

"I'll ask," Beca said.

"Come on," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand. "We're going to be late."

They hurried to their first class and sat next to each other. Chloe groaned and frowned when Kommissar sat directly behind Beca.

"Hello, my tiny maus," Kommissar said, leaning over Beca's shoulder.

"Could you please stop?" Chloe said. "Beca is my girlfriend. She isn't your anything."

"Oh, but you are wrong," Kommissar said with a smirk. "I was her first. Something you will never be able to claim."

Beca blushed as Chloe turned to face Kommissar with a big smile on her face.

"That may be," Chloe said. "But I will be her last. You know, as in she was saving the _best_ for last."

Beca nearly choked on air as Kommissar scoffed and sat back in her seat. Chloe winked at Beca and faced the front of the class.

"I think that shut her up for a little while," Stacie leaned over and whispered.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

New Year's Eve found Chloe and Beca broken up. Chloe got upset at a party she and Beca attended together when Kommissar kissed Beca under some mistletoe.

Beca kissed Kommissar back and made out with her a bit before pushing her away. Chloe saw them and left the party in tears. Beca knew she messed up, but nothing she did could get Chloe to talk to her so she could make it up to Chloe.

Their friends took Chloe's side because they all consider what Beca did cheating on Chloe even though Kommissar initiated everything. They all think Beca should have put a stop to Kommissar's endless flirting, and she should have pushed Kommissar away instead of continuing the kiss.

Beca and Chloe were both miserable, and neither knew how to fix things.

Early February found Chloe sitting with her friends at lunch. Her once bright blue eyes were dull and sad. Her smile dimmer and absent more than it was present. The topic was the same as it's been since the breakup - Beca and Chloe.

"Do you still want to be with Beca?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"I, I don't know," Chloe said. "I'm hurt, but I still lo- um, like her a lot. If Kommissar weren't around, I know we'd still be together."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said. "I told her to stay away from Beca. But she's one of those people who thinks she should get everything she wants and she wants Beca."

"What does Beca want?" Jessica asked.

"Chloe," Ashley responded.

"If she wanted me," Chloe said. "She would never have kissed Kommissar back."

"It's Beca," Ashley said. "She just got caught up in something and couldn't process what was happening. I think you should talk to her and see what she has to say."

"I'm with Ashley," Jessica said. "We've all seen how much she cares about you."

"I have an idea," Stacie said at lunch one day. "The Valentines Dance is in a few weeks. Ask her to go with you."

Chloe looked over to where Beca was sitting with Jesse, Benji, and Emily. She knew Emily didn't approve of what Beca did but wanted Beca to have someone she could talk to if she wanted to.

Chloe sighed. "I'm going to go see if she'll talk to me."

"We're here if you need us," Aubrey said.

Chloe nodded her head and stood up. She took a deep breath and started walking over to Beca. She stopped halfway when she saw Kommissar put her arm around Beca's shoulders from behind and lean down as if to whisper in Beca's ear.

Chloe felt the sting of tears in her eyes and turned and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Chloe," Aubrey called out as she rushed after Chloe.

At the same time, Beca shoved Kommissar away from her, causing the taller girl to fall to the floor.

"I told you to keep your hands off me," Beca snarled down at her.

Beca grabbed her backpack and stormed past Kommissar and hurried out of the cafeteria. Emily jumped up to follow her.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

That night, Chloe was in her room with Stacie, Aubrey (sans Kommissar), Jessica, and Ashley.

"Beca did that?" Chloe asked as Stacie told what happened after Chloe rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "We all saw it."

Ashley laughed. "Kommissar looked embarrassed when she got up. Everyone was laughing, and no one went to help her."

The girls chuckled at that. Chloe almost felt bad for Kommissar; that is until she remembered that Kommissar was the reason she and Beca weren't together.

"Look, Chlo," Aubrey said. "The four of us are going to the Valentine's Dance together in a limo. There's room for two more. Talk to Beca. Ask her to the Dance and come with us. I bet she'll say yes."

Chloe was stopped from answering by a soft knock at her door. The door opened and Mrs. Beale came in.

"Chloe, there's someone at the door for you," Mrs. Beale said.

"Who is it?" Chloe asked.

"Why don't you go down and find out," Mrs. Beale said with a smile.

She turned and left the room.

"Maybe it's Beca," Jessica said with a smile.

"Not likely," Chloe said as she made her way to the door. "I'll be back."

The girls looked at each other and collectively stood to follow Chloe. Chloe, and the girls, stopped midway down the stairs when they saw Beca standing by the door.

"Hey," Beca said as soon as she saw Chloe.

Chloe continued down the stairs and walked over to Beca. She stopped about two feet away.

"Hi," Chloe said and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Beca blurted out. "I have no excuse or explanation for what I did. I just got caught up in the moment. And I'm sorry."

Chloe's heart broke when she saw the tears in Beca's eyes.

"You really hurt me, Beca," Chloe said softly. "I could have easily forgiven you if it had been anyone else. But, that was the girl who-"

Chloe stopped and wiped at her eyes.

"I know," Beca said. "She doesn't mean anything to me. But, you do." Beca closed the distance and took Chloes' hands. "I miss you, Chlo."

"I miss you, too," Chloe said softly.

"Go in for the kiss, Beca," Stacie whispered; the other girls shushed her so they could hear.

"Can we start over?" Beca asked. "We could go get ice cream and talk."

"I'd like that," Chloe said and smiled. "But, I have the girls over and-"

"We'd love to get ice cream," Aubrey said as the girls hurried down the steps to join Beca and Chloe.

"Um, we kind of want to talk," Beca said. "Privately."

"We know," Stacie said. "But, Kommissar has a way of knowing where Beca is, so we'll be your Security team and keep her away from you if she shows up."

"That's not a bad idea," Beca said. "What do you say, Chlo? Ice cream and talk?"

Chloe nodded. "I need to tell my mom."

"We'll meet you two there," Aubrey said. "I'll take the girls with me."

The four girls left, and Beca waited for Chloe.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Transferring My Love ~**_

On Valentine's Day, the dance was in full swing, and Beca and Chloe were dancing to a slow song. Chloe pulled back and muttered, "What the Hell?"

Beca turned to see what Chloe was looking at. She was a bit taken aback when she saw Emily with Kommissar, and they were holding hands.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about that German bimbo coming after you anymore," Chloe said, glaring at the blonde.

"I think I just fell in love with you," Beca said with a laugh.

"I love you, too," Chloe said, kissing Beca as they continued to dance.

* * *

**A/N: **The last bit with Emily and Kommissar was so I could get all the bonus points (what can I say? I'm very competitive).

**ElectronisZappa's full prompt**: My idea is kinda simple, Beca did Junior year of high school as an exchange student in Germany where she and Kommisar had a fling. Senior year Kommisar comes to Barden high as an exchange student and competes with Chloe to win Beca's affection. As usual, bonus points for Staubrey and Jashley, and maybe Emily gets a girlfriend?


	3. I Hate That You Hate Me

**I Hate that You Hate Me**

**Prompt from Tumblr User shaneythealphawolf: **HS AU where Beca secretly puts gifts in Chloe's locker/table/bag throughout the day. I took a suggestion from Tumblr user rejection-isnt-failure and made this into a sort of enemies to lovers story. I hope you like it.

* * *

It was two weeks before Valentine's Day, and Beca was at her locker, retrieving the books she needed for the weekend. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end as if someone was watching her. She raised her head to look around, and her eyes met Chloe Beale's.

Beca smiled at Chloe, only to have Chloe glare at her before looking away.

"What the Hell did I ever do to her?" Beca muttered.

"What did who do what to who?" Stacie asked as she stopped by Beca's locker.

"Chloe Beale," Beca said. "She hates me, and I honestly have no idea why."

"I can't help you with that," Stacie said. "I've tried to get it out of Brey, but she says she doesn't know anything."

Beca sighed. "The weird thing is, I thought I hated her, too."

"But?" Stacie prompted.

"But what?" Beca asked.

"I can tell you have more to say," Stacie said.

Beca looked around before whispering, "I don't hate her. I kind of like her."

"Really?" Stacie asked with a big smile.

"Don't say anything to anybody," Beca said. "Especially Aubrey."

"I won't," Stacie said. "So, when did this change of heart occur?"

"Just before Christmas," Beca said and leaned her back against the locker next to hers. "I saw her leaving school, and she was smiling at something Aubrey was telling her. I don't know what happened, but I felt weird, and I got a sudden warmth in my chest. My brain was saying _you like her; you like Chloe Beale_. And after thinking about it over the break, I realized my brain was right; I do like her."

"What are you going to do about it?" Stacie asked.

"She hates me," Beca said, slamming her locker closed. "I'm not going to do anything."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

Monday morning came, and Beca was exhausted, but excited. She spent most of the weekend with thoughts of Chloe running through her mind, and the rest of the time, wondering why she couldn't get that girl out of her head?

By Sunday evening, Beca had decided she was going to get Chloe to like her and maybe find out why she hated Beca.

Beca saw Chloe by her locker and decided it was time for Part 1 of her get Chloe to like her scheme.

"Oh, excuse me," Beca said as she 'accidentally' bumped Chloe when she turned from her locker. "Sorry."

"It's o-" Chloe started and stopped when she saw who ran into her. "Watch where you're going, Mitchell."

"Sheesh, Beale," Beca said. "Take it down a notch. It was an accident, and I said I was sorry."

"Whatever," Chloe said and walked off.

"That's right, Beale," Beca yelled after Chloe. "Walk away. You don't want to see me go all badass Beca Mitchell on your ass!"

Chloe flipped Beca off over her shoulder, causing Beca to laugh loudly.

After Chloe disappeared, Beca smiled to herself. She managed to put the note in Chloe's bag without the redhead knowing.

"_This might be fun_," Beca thought as she walked to class. "_A riled up Chloe Beale is kind of hot._"

The next day, Beca didn't see Chloe until their shared third-period class. Beca walked in before Chloe and made a beeline to the empty seat next to Chloe's best friend, Aubrey Posen. Stacie was sitting on the other side of Aubrey and raised an eyebrow at Beca. Beca just smirked.

"Hey, Stacie, Posen," Beca said and settled back.

Chloe looked at Beca, and Beca winked at her.

"You're in my seat, Mitchell," Chloe said.

"I don't see your name on it," Beca responded as she looked the desk over. "Um, Miss Matthews?" Beca called out, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Mitchell," Miss Matthews answered.

"Do we have assigned seats in this class?"

"Um, no, you don't," Miss Matthews said. "You all know that."

"Thanks," Beca said and then looked at Chloe, who was fuming as she glared at Beca. "See, Beale. I'm not in your seat; I'm in _my_ seat because I got here first."

Chloe stomped her foot and sat in the seat behind Aubrey. Beca looked over to see Aubrey glaring at her, while over Aubrey's shoulder, Beca could see Stacie staring at her in confusion.

Later that day, Beca watched as Chloe and Aubrey stopped at Chloe's locker. She saw a piece of paper fall out as the door opened.

"What's this?" Aubrey asked, picking up the paper.

"I don't know," Chloe said, taking it from her.

Chloe opened it and read it. She then looked around; Beca ducked her head into her locker.

"Well, what is it?" Aubrey asked.

"It's a poem," Chloe said, handing it to Aubrey.

Aubrey read it out loud.

"_Your hair is red  
Your eyes are blue  
I don't usually like that combination  
But, damn, it looks good on you._"

Aubrey chuckled. "It's cheesy but cute. It sounds like someone has an admirer."

"Maybe," Chloe said, smiling. She took the poem and folded it neatly before placing it in her backpack. "I found another note in my bag last night when I was getting my books out to do homework."

"Is it from the same person?"

"I think so. But I have no idea who it is."

Beca watched all this from her locker. Seeing Chloe smile, and fold the poem and put in her backpack, made Beca smile. She shut her locker and sauntered down the hall toward the exit.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

Beca left notes in Chloe's locker for the rest of the week. It was Friday afternoon and only a week away from Valentine's Day and the dance. Beca still hadn't gotten up the courage to talk to Chloe; she had to up her game.

Beca spent the weekend trying to come up with her next step. She had an idea and decided Monday was going to be epic.

On Monday, Beca was nervous. She had planned everything down to the last detail, and it would all happen at lunch. It was hard, but she managed to ignore Chloe during the third period.

Beca entered the cafeteria and sat at her usual table where she could see the table where Chloe always sat with Aubrey and some others. Her leg was bouncing up and down as she waited and watched.

"How do you lose your lunch when you put it in your locker?" Chloe asked angrily as she, Aubrey, and Stacie entered the cafeteria. "Do you think someone broke into my locker and stole it?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey said. "And why would someone do that?"

"Are you sure you had it this morning?" Stacie asked. "You were running a little late."

"I'm sure," Chloe said. "You know I hate the cafeteria's food and always bring my lunch. I've been bringing my lunch from home since Middle School. Why would I suddenly forget it now?"

Stacie and Aubrey made their way to their table while Chloe went to stand in the food line. Beca watched Chloe and looked at her watch.

"Chloe Beale!" a male voice called out. "I'm looking for a Chloe Beale."

Several students pointed at Chloe, causing her to blush. "I'm, uh, I'm Chloe Beale."

"Here you go," the guy said, holding a bag and a take-out drink cup toward Chloe.

"I didn't order this," Chloe said, looking at the bag and drink. Her eyes widened in surprise; it was from her favorite diner.

"I don't know what to tell you," the guy said. "Someone called this morning and placed the order. I was told to deliver it here at exactly Noon and ask for Chloe Beale. It's already paid for and everything."

The guy stood there, holding the food out to Chloe. Chloe looked around and finally took the bag and drink.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Enjoy!" the guy said as he walked away.

Chloe took the bag and drink to her table and sat down. She set both items down and looked at them.

"Something tells me your letter-writing admirer had something to do with this," Aubrey said. "What did they get you?"

"I don't know," Chloe said.

"Letter-writing admirer?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Someone left notes in Chloe's locker all last week. It looks like their upping their game."

"Well?" Stacie said. "What did they get you?"

Chloe opened the bag and looked inside. Her face lit up. "Oh, my God. It's a number three; my favorite chicken sandwich from the diner."

Chloe took a sip of the drink and smiled. "It's a strawberry-banana smoothie. This is my go-to order. How would someone know that?"

"Maybe, it's someone you know," Aubrey said.

Beca sat back with a smile as she ate her lunch. It looks like Chloe was enjoying her lunch.

Stacie looked around and spotted a smiling Beca watching Chloe. Stacie squinted her eyes.

"_Why that little devil_," Stacie thought and smiled. "_She said she wasn't going to do anything about Chloe. This could be interesting."_

Later that afternoon, Stacie saw Beca at her locker.

"I'll be back," Stacie told Aubrey. "I need to talk to Beca."

"Ugh, Mitchell," Chloe said. "Why do you hang out with her?"

"I like her," Stacie said. "Give her a chance, and you'd probably like her, too."

Chloe didn't say anything, and Stacie walked away.

"What is your problem with Beca anyway?" Aubrey asked. "Stacie has asked me a couple of times, but I have no idea. Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders. "She just rubs me the wrong way."

Stacie hid behind a group of kids and snuck up behind Beca.

"I know it's you," Stacie whispered in Beca's ear, startling the smaller brunette.

"Shit, Stacie," Beca said, letting out a breath. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? And, what do you mean, you know it's me? It's me what?"

"I know you're leaving notes for Chloe," Stacie said.

"I'm doing what?" Beca asked. "Are you crazy?"

Stacie just looked at Beca without saying a word.

"Fine," Beca quickly, looking around. "It's me. Wait. How did _you_ know it was me?"

"I saw the way you were watching Chloe just now," Stacie said. "Nice touch stealing her lunch and making sure she had her favorite drink and sandwich from her favorite diner."

"It looked like she liked it," Beca said with a smile.

"She loved it," Stacie said. "And she has no clue who sent it to her. When are you going to let her know it's you?

"At the Valentine's Day dance," Beca said.

"How do you know she's going?"

"She's Chloe Beale. Of course, she's going. Besides, I heard you guys talking to a group of girls about going together and celebrating something Aubrey called Galentine's Day."

"Most of the girls aren't dating anyone, and no one wanted to have a first date be on Valentine's Day. We rented a limo and everything."

"Sounds cool," Beca said.

"Stacie," Aubrey called out. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, be right there," Stacie yelled to Aubrey. She looked at Beca. "I can't wait to see what you do for Chloe tomorrow."

Beca didn't have anything planned after the lunch incident, so she decided to wing it and go back to leaving notes in Chloe's locker.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

On Tuesday, Beca decided to make her notes a little more friendly. She watched as Chloe opened her locker and found her note.

Chloe read the note and smiled. Beca couldn't help but smile as well.

"Let me see," Stacie said as she grabbed the note out of Chloe's hand.

"Hey," Chloe said, reaching for the note. "Give that back."

"Let her read it, Chloe," Aubrey said, laughing at the two. "I'll tell her what it says anyway."

"Fine," Chloe huffed.

Stacie cleared her throat.

"_Dear Chloe,_

_Did you know your smile is so bright that it alone could light up all 7 continents for the next 10 years? Did you know your laugh is infectious and may be the cutest thing I've ever heard?_

_Did you know these things? Well, you do now because their both true. I hope you have a great day!_

_Signed by someone who wants to get to know you better."_

"Wow," Aubrey said, grimacing slightly. "They upped the cheesy meter on that one."

"I think it's sweet," Chloe said, grabbing the note back from Stacie.

"Are you still in the dark as to who your admirer is?" Stacie asked, slyly glancing toward Beca to see if she was watching.

Stacie chuckled when she saw Beca blush and quickly turn away.

"I have no idea who it is," Chloe said. "I wish I did. I'd ask them to be my Valentine and to be my date at the dance. What they've done has been sweet, and I'd like to get to know them better, too."

"What if it's some loser?" Aubrey asked. "Or they're ugly?"

"Oh, my God, Brey!" Chloe said. "Judgemental much?"

"I'm just saying, they might not be cute or whatever," Aubrey said. "What would you do then?"

"I'd still ask them to the dance," Chloe said. "You know I don't care about looks."

"What if it's a girl?" Stacie asked.

"What if it is?" Chloe retorted. "You know I don't label myself or anyone else. I'd gladly ask her out if it turns out to be a girl." Chloe looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, now that you mention it, all this does sound more like something a girl would do."

Stacie quickly glanced over to Beca, only to find she was no longer at her locker.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

Stacie walked into the cafeteria and saw Beca sitting at her usual table. She looked a little off, and Stacie decided to check on her.

"I'll meet you at our table," Stacie told Aubrey. "I need to talk to Beca."

Stacie made her way to Beca and sat across from her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Beca said, looking pale and as if she was going to be sick. "I don't think I can continue this thing with Chloe."

"Why not?" Stacie asked. "You've got her hooked, now all you have to do is reel her in."

"Because I'm falling harder for her," Beca said. "And what if she hates that I'm the one doing all this stuff? What do I do then?"

"She doesn't hate you."

"How can you know that? Has she said something about me?"

Stacie chuckled. "No. But she's starting to really like her admirer and doesn't care who it is."

"I can't," Beca said, shaking her head. "I just need to forget about this."

"Don't give up yet," Stacie said.

"I can't risk it, Stacie," Beca said. "I'll see you later."

Beca got up and left the cafeteria. Stacie sighed and went to sit with Aubrey and the girls.

"Is Beca okay?" Aubrey asked. "She looked sick."

"Um, yeah," Stacie said. "She was going to see if she could lay down in the Health Room until lunch was over."

"Hey, Aubrey," Jessica called out from the other end of the table. "What's the plan for Friday night? Are we each getting picked up individually, or are we meeting in one place?"

Aubrey turned to respond to Jessica, and the girls started talking about the dance.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

The next day, Beca walked into Miss Wells' class to see Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie already in 'their' seats. She walked over and sat behind the three; she looked over at Chloe, who looked back at her with a smug smirk.

"Suck it, Mitchell," Chloe said, pointing to a sign on her desk.

"Classy Beale," Beca said, seeing the sign in front of Chloe that read _Reserved for Chloe Beale_. "Making up a sign so I wouldn't sit in what you call _your_ seat."

"She didn't do it," Aubrey said, coming to Chloe's defense. "It was sitting there when we walked in."

"Sure it was," Beca said, sitting back in her chair. She winked at Stacie when she saw her looking back at her.

Stacie smiled and shook her head.

At lunch, Stacie again went to talk to Beca before joining Aubrey and Chloe.

"I see you decided to keep going," Stacie said as she sat down.

"It was a momentary lapse," Beca said. "Every time I think about her smile when she reads one of my notes, it makes me want to do whatever I can to see that smile again. I just hope I don't get my heart ripped out of my chest over this."

"The reserved sign was a nice touch," Stacie said. "Chloe hasn't stopped talking about it. But, now she knows it's someone in that class."

"Shit," Beca said. "I hadn't thought about that."

"It's not a problem yet," Stacie said. "But you better tell her quickly, or she's going to be asking someone else if it's them, and they might try to steal your thunder."

"The dance is two days away," Beca said. "I should be okay until then, I hope."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

Thursday was a rather blah day, and Beca just left a note for Chloe telling her how much she liked the sweater Chloe was wearing the day before. Beca smiled softly when she saw Chloe read the note, smile, and quickly put it in her backpack before Aubrey or Stacie joined her.

The rest of the day passed without incident.

Early Friday morning, Beca made her way through the quiet halls as she approached Chloe's locker carrying a single red rose. She came to school early to make sure no one was around to catch her. She stood in front of the locker as she dug through her backpack.

"Aha," Beca said as she pulled out a roll of tape and an envelope.

She looked around once more before tearing off two pieces of tape, keeping them on her fingers as she placed a rose against the locker. She put the two pieces of tape together to make an X and secured the rose to the locker.

Beca held the envelope in her hand, debating whether to tape it to the locker or slip it inside as she had been doing.

"Mitchell, what the Hell are you doing to my locker?" Chloe Beale's voice rang out behind her.

Beca was surprised to see other students in the hall.

"Shit," Beca mumbled as she turned and put the hand holding the envelope behind her back. "Nothing."

"What's this?" Chloe asked, ripping the rose off the locker. "Were you trying to steal my rose?"

"What?" Beca asked. "No, I put it there." Beca paled and tried to backtrack what she said. "I, uh, mean, yeah, I was going to take it."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "You're my admirer?"

"What? Pfft," Beca stammered. "Admirer? I don't know anything about that."

"Why have you been doing this?" Chloe asked, eyes glistening with tears. "Is this some kind of joke for you?"

"No, Chloe, no, I swear," Beca said quickly. "Please don't cry. I couldn't handle it if you cried."

"Then why did you do this?"

"I was trying to do something nice for you so you wouldn't hate me," Beca said. "I hate that you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Beca."

"Yes, you do," Beca said, her voice rising.

A few students stopped and stared at the two.

"No, I don't," Chloe said, getting equally as loud.

"Then why do you act as if you do?" Beca asked. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?"

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You didn't do anything. I, um-"

It was then that Chloe noticed that the hall around them was filled with students. Some of whom were standing and staring at her and Beca since they had been yelling at each other.

"Come with me," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's arm and leading her around the corner.

Chloe pulled Beca inside an empty room. She turned and faced Beca.

"Are you going to kill me?" Beca asked.

"Shut up," Chloe said. "I don't hate you. I like you."

"Let me get this straight," Beca said. "You like me, so you decided to act like you hate me? What are we in second grade?"

"I know it sounds stupid," Chloe said. "But I've liked you for a while, and you hardly paid any attention to me. I wanted to get your attention, and I did, but it wasn't the kind of attention I wanted. You were always snarky and sarcastic, and it made me mad."

"I only acted that way because you were mean to me," Beca said.

"Stop saying that," Chloe said. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

Beca chewed on the inside of her cheek. She looked at Chloe, who was looking back at her.

"I forgive you," Beca said.

As soon as Chloe relaxed, Beca pulled her to her and whispered, "And, in case you couldn't tell, I like you, too."

Chloe's breath hitched as Beca pushed a piece of hair behind Chloe's ear and ran her thumb over Chloe's cheek. She inched closer to Chloe, close enough that they could feel each other's breath, though neither seemed to be breathing at the moment.

Beca gently leaned in and placed her lips on Chloe's. Chloe let out a small moan and pulled Beca closer, deepening the kiss. The bell rang, and they jumped apart.

Later that night, Beca arrived at the dance. She looked around and saw Stacie sitting with Aubrey and some of the girls. She didn't see Chloe, so she hurried over to speak with Stacie.

Beca sat in the empty seat next to Stacie.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I need to talk to-"

"Mitchell, you're in my seat," Chloe said from behind Beca, startling her.

Beca took a deep breath and slowly stood. She looked all over the chair before turning to face Chloe. "Funny, I don't see your name on it."

Chloe glared at her, her lips twitching before they both started laughing, and Chloe pulled Beca to her in a kiss.

"What the Hell?" Aubrey said.

"Oh, my God," Stacie said. "Your plan worked."

"What plan?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca's plan to get Chloe to like her," Stacie said. At Aubrey's look of confusion, Stacie added, "Beca is Chloe's admirer. She's the one who left all those notes."

"Wow," Aubrey said. "I would never have guessed it was Beca."

"Are they even breathing?" Jessica asked, watching as Beca and Chloe continued to kiss.

The other girls laughed when the new couple finally pulled apart; both were trying to catch their breath.

Beca smiled and pulled out the chair next to Stacie. "I believe this is your seat."

"Thank you," Chloe said and sat.

Beca took the seat next to Chloe. She reached under the table and took Chloe's hand, intertwining their fingers. Chloe smiled at her.

"How long has this been going on?" Flo asked.

"Officially, since this morning," Chloe said. "But, it's been building up to this for a while."

"So, how exactly did this happen?" Ashley asked.

Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek and began telling the story of how they got together.


	4. Circus Bellas

**CIRCUS BELLAS  
**

**Prompt from FanFiction user kitra39: **How about an AU where Chloe is a tightrope walker in a circus, high in the air, and Beca is on the ground, the clown that loves her.

* * *

Beca Mitchell, aka _Bubbles the Clown_, sat in the stands of the Big Top, watching the _Balancing Beales_ practice their acrobatic routine. Actually, she was more interested in one particular Beale. She held her breath as she watched Chloe making her way across the tightrope.

Beca stopped breathing when Chloe seemed to stumble a bit. She knew it was part of the act, but it still got her every time. Beca doesn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to Chloe.

"Hey, Bubbles," Stacie said, smiling as she sat next to Beca.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "How's Brutus doing?"

"He's fine," Stacie said, looking up to watch Chloe finish her routine. "I think he ate some garbage or something. I put him through some of his tricks and he made it through without getting sick."

Stacie, the dog trainer, had become one of Beca's best friends since joining the circus. Brutus, one of the dogs in Stacie's act, had been sick for most of the night before and Stacie had been worried about him.

"That's good," Beca said.

Beca and Stacie started clapping when Chloe made it safely to the other side. She looked down and waved at them, giving them a bow before she started climbing down from the platform.

Once down she hurried over to Beca and Stacie.

"How are my two favorite performers today?" Chloe asked, beaming smile in place.

Beca handed her a bottle of water. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"I'm good now that Brutus is feeling better," Stacie said.

Chloe chuckled as she sipped her water. "I can't believe you named that little ball of fluff Brutus."

"The kids eat it up," Stacie said. "When I introduce Brutus their eyes get big because they're expecting a huge dog. When my tiny French poodle comes out, they all laugh."

"How about you, Bubbles?" Chloe said with a teasing smile. "Any new routines you clowns are cooking up?"

"We might have a surprise or two up our sleeves," Beca said with a smile.

"Chloe," Charlotte Beale called out. "Come on. We're taking a lunch break."

"Coming, mom," Chloe called back. "I'll see you guys later. Bye, Becs."

"Bye," Beca said and let out a sigh as she watched Chloe walk over to her mother.

"Girl, you got it bad," Stacie said, patting Beca on the leg before leaving her sitting alone.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Circus Bellas ~**

After Stacie left, Beca sat alone in the stands thinking about how she went from wanting a music career to being a clown in a circus.

"_Come on, Beca," Amy whined. "It will be fun and we can make good money."_

"_But, joining the circus?" Beca said. "That's childish and stupid."_

"_We can be clowns," Amy said. "That way we can do childish and stupid stuff and people will laugh. And we'll get paid."_

_Beca doesn't remember agreeing to Amy's idea yet found herself going to Clown College. She's surprised Amy stuck with it because of the amount of physical exertion that was involved. But stuck with it they did and three years later, here they were, working for the Posen Family Circus as part of the Bellas, the name Aubrey Posen, the circus owner's daughter, gave to the clowns since it was an all-female group._

Beca was ready to quit being a clown before she joined the Posen Family Circus. But, she met Chloe on her first day and fell for her instantly. Beca was shy and hadn't done more than watch from afar as she fell more and more in love with Chloe.

In the three years she's known Chloe, they have become good friends. Beca counts Chloe as one of her best friends, along with Stacie and Amy. Beca sighed; being Chloe's best friend was all she would be.

Beca let out another sigh and turned her head when she heard CR call her name. Beca got up and walked over to CR.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"We're going to lunch," CR said. "I was told to find you so you could join us."

"Thanks," Beca said, and the two walked out of the tent to find the _Bellas_ waiting for them.

"Come on, Beca," Emily said excitedly. "We're going to that diner in town you like."

Beca smiled and easily walked with the Bellas to the local diner.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Circus Bellas ~**

"Hey, Flo," Beca called out. "Can you help me with my backflip? I can't seem to stick the landing. These clown shoes keep getting in the way."

"Sure," Flo said. "I'll show you a trick I learned."

The rest of the Bellas were rehearsing when Aubrey came over to them_._

"Looking good, Bellas," Aubrey said as he stopped to watch the group."Can I have your attention over her for a moment, please?"

The Bellas gathered in front of Aubrey.

"Thank you," Aubrey said. "Tonight is our first night in this town and I want to make sure we do everything exactly as rehearsed. Keep it tight and try not to screw it up."

"We're clowns," Amy said. "Aren't we supposed to screw it up?"

The rest of the Bellas laughed.

"All the moves are choreographed to prevent any accidents, Amy," Aubrey said. "So, do the moves exactly as choreographed and we won't have any accidents. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Amy replied with a salute.

Aubrey walked off and Chloe came over.

"Hey, Chloe," Jessica and Ashley said.

"Hey, girls," Chloe greeted as she joined them. "Beca, can I talk to you for a minute?"

All eyes turned to Beca, who blushed. "Sure."

Beca moved to stand next to Chloe and Chloe took her wrist to lead her away from the group. Chloe didn't stop until they were behind a tree and out of view of the Bellas.

Chloe stood nervously wrenching her hands. She looked at Beca.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked.

"I want to run away from the circus," Chloe blurted out.

Beca chuckled. "I thought people wanted to run away to join the circus."

"I'm serious, Beca," Chloe said. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What?" Beca asked. "Why?"

"I told my parents that I wanted to quit so I could go to college to become a veterinarian," Chloe said. "My dad didn't take it well."

"I'll miss you if you leave," Beca said. "But, you should do what will make you happy."

"I know I'm throwing this at you in the worst possible way," Chloe said. "But, I want you to come with me."

Beca gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You do?" Beca asked. "Why?"

"I like you, Beca," Chloe said. "A lot. And I think I may be falling in love with you. I don't want to lose you from my life. I remember you told me that you wanted to make music. If we run away together, I can go to school and you can start the process to become a music producer. Whatever that entails."

"How will we live?" Beca asked.

"I have almost everything I earned from being a part of the _Balancing Beales_ saved up," Chloe said. "Plus, we both are hard workers and I'm sure we can find jobs to help us earn enough to live off of so we don't have to use up all our savings."

"I don't know, Chloe," Beca said. "It's really risky. I'm going to have to think about this."

"Is it because you don't like me in a romantic way?" Chloe asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"God, no," Beca said, taking Chloe by the arms. "I've liked you for a while. I just need to process all this. I promise I'll think about it and let you know soon. Okay?"

Chloe nodded her head and looked down at her feet.

"Hey," Beca said, stepping closer to Chloe.

Chloe looked at Beca and Beca leaned in to kiss her. Chloe was a bit surprised at the bold move but kissed Beca back. Beca broke the kiss.

"I promise, I'll seriously think about it," Beca said.

Chloe smiled and the two went their separate ways.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Circus Bellas ~**

Beca didn't exactly avoid Chloe over the next few days, but she did make sure that Chloe was unable to get her alone. If Chloe had, she would have wanted an answer from Beca and Beca didn't have one for her.

That night thoughts of the future haunted Beca's dreams.

"_Do you Chloe Beale take this woman, Beca Mitchell, to be your wedded wife?"_

"_I do," Chloe said, with a beaming smile as she stared into Beca's eyes._

"_Beca! Your song is on the radio," Chloe squealed and hugged Beca. "And, it's already at number ten!"_

"_Well, Dr. Beale," Beca said. "How was your first day as a doggie doctor?"_

"_It was amazing," Chloe said. "I helped save a litter of puppies."_

Beca woke from these dreams with a smile on her face. She checked the clock and it was only four a.m.; way too early for her to get up, so she went back to sleep.

_Beca watched as the love of her life walked down the aisle toward her fiance. _

"_If I hadn't been such a coward that could be me," Beca thought as she watched the ceremony through her tears._

"_We're sorry, Miss Mitchell," the record producer said. "But, anyone can do this. Bring us something original and we'll consider it."_

"_Oh, Beca," Chloe cried over the phone. "I lost another patient today. I'm a terrible vet."_

"_It's not your fault, Chloe," Beca told her. "You can't save them all."_

"_I can't save any of them," Chloe cried. "I should never have quit the circus."_

Beca jerked awake and sat up in her bed. She ran a hand through her hair, her forehead sweaty.

"So, which future is real?" Beca asked herself. "This doesn't bring me any closer to knowing what to do."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Circus Bellas ~**

Beca was in a funk most of the day and Stacie and Amy noticed

"What's up with you, Beca?" Stacie asked as she and Amy sat with her while watching the Beales practice.

"Yeah, Beca," Amy said. "You've been off most of the week. "What's going on?"

Beca looked at her two closest friends and then looked up at Chloe on the tightrope. She let out a sigh.

"Chloe wants to leave the circus to go to veterinary school," Beca said.

"And you don't want her to go," Stacie said.

"She asked me to go with her," Beca said.

"That's great, Beca," Amy said. "We know you like her. A lot!"

"Yeah," Beca said. "And, she likes me, too. That's why she asked me to go with her."

"Beca!" Stacie squealed and pulled Beca into a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I didn't say yes," Beca said.

"You told her no?" Stacie asked.

"No," Beca said. "I told her I had to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Amy asked. "You like her. She likes you. She wants to pursue her dreams. If you go with her you can pursue your dreams, too."

"It sounds like a no-brainer to me," Stacie said.

"Yeah, but what if I'm not good enough to become a music producer?" Beca said. "Or Chloe changes her mind about me? I'll be out there, God knows where, doing God knows what, on my own. It's too risky."

"Beca, look at me," Stacie said; Beca looked at her. "Everything in life is risky. The girl you've been slowly falling in love with for the past three years wants to be with you. I say you should go for it."

"I second that," Amy said.

"What about you guys?" Beca asked, looking from Stacie to Amy.

"What about us?" Stacie asked.

"You two are my best friends," Beca said. "I don't want to lose that."

"You plan on ghosting us, Mitchell?" Amy asked.

"What?" Beca asked. "No."

"Then what's the real problem?" Stacie asked.

"I'm scared," Beca said. "Scared of failing. Here, if I mess up, it's no big deal. I can hide behind my makeup and no one knows it's me. Out there, I'm exposed and if I mess up, everyone will see it's me."

"Chloe sees you without your makeup and she still wants you to leave with her," Stacie said. "That doesn't sound very scary to me."

"It doesn't sound scary when _you_ say it out loud," Beca said with a half-smile. "But it does when I say it inside my head."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Circus Bellas ~**

That night during the show, Beca wasn't feeling very _clownish_.

"Beca," Aubrey called out to get the girl's attention.

"What?" Beca asked, walking over to Aubrey.

"Get it together," Aubrey said. "You're supposed to be a clown. Kids don't want to see a sad clown. Get it together or leave the Big Top. Got it?"

Beca nodded her head and ran after Ashley, tripping over her shoes as she fell and took down four other clowns with her. The kids laughed and Beca was back into her _Bubbles_ character.

The Bellas were set up around the ring as everyone watched the Beales perform. Beca only had eyes for Chloe. She watched with rapt attention as Chloe went through her routine on the tightrope. Beca knew it was almost time for Chloe to '_stumble_' and held her breath. As Chloe approached the spot, Beca noticed something was off. She immediately ran over to the net that would catch Chloe if she fell.

Beca continued watching the whole time. A gasp went up and then a collective "Oh" sounded around the tent. Chloe tried to regain her balance but couldn't and fell.

Beca watched in horror as she noticed that Chloe was going to hit the net close to the edge. She played it up a bit, running back and forth a couple of times with her arms held out as if to catch Chloe.

Chloe hit the net and bounced; she came down on the edge and Beca was there as she flipped off the net and into Beca's arms. The crowd roared with approval as Beca held Chloe in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Beca whispered.

"I think so," Chloe whispered back.

"They think it's part of the show," Beca whispered. "It's Valentine's Day, let's give them a show. Follow my lead."

Chloe nodded her head. Beca carried Chloe around until she was at the exit to where the performers entered and exited. The spotlight followed them and Beca set Chloe down so she could stand. Beca doffed her hat and bowed down in front of Chloe. She stood and Chloe smiled before kissing Beca's cheek. Beca put her hands over her heart and started moving them back and forth as if her heart was beating fast (it was). She then twirled around and fell to the ground as if she had fainted, kicking her legs up before dropping them to the ground.

The crowd roared with laughter and applauded their antics. Chloe smiled and waved at the crowd before exiting the tent. Beca sat up, shaking her head back and forth. She saw a few of the performers outside the exit rush over to Chloe to make sure she was okay. Beca stood and made as if to follow Chloe. Amy and Emily came and grabbed Beca's arms, dragging her back to continue the show.

After the show was over, Beca rushed out of the tent to find Chloe. She was told Chloe was with her folks in their trailer.

Beca knocked on the trailer door and Mr. Beale answered.

"Hi, Mr. Beale," Beca said. "I wanted to check on Chloe and make sure she was okay."

"Come in, _Bubbles_," Mr. Beale said, smiling at Beca still in her clown costume.

"Sorry. I was worried about Chloe, and came straight here after the show," Beca said, thankful that her makeup hid her red cheeks.

"Beca," Mrs. Beale said, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for catching Chloe. It could have ended badly if you hadn't been there."

"Is she okay?" Beca asked.

"I'm fine, Becs," Chloe said, coming from the back of the trailer.

"Do you feel like taking a walk?" Beca asked. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure," Chloe said. "A walk would be nice."

"Don't stay out too long," Mrs. Beale said.

"We won't," Beca assured Mrs. Beale.

Beca held the door for Chloe and they started walking. Beca led Chloe to a somewhat secluded spot and pulled her into a hug.

"I was so scared when I saw you falling," Beca said.

"It's okay," Chloe said, holding Beca. "I'm okay, thanks to you."

"I want to go with you when you leave," Beca said, pulling out of the hug to look at Chloe. "Things could have gone horribly wrong tonight and the thought of losing you-"

Beca stopped and cleared her throat. "I don't want to think about it. I, uh, I love you, Chloe, and I want to go wherever you go. I'm in. Let's run away together."

Chloe let out a happy squeal and kissed Beca. Beca kissed her back and pulled back with a smile.

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "And I talked to my parents again. They're going to let me go and said they'd help me with college and everything."

"Oh," Beca said, stepping back. "So, I guess you won't need my help."

"What?" Chloe said. "No, no. I didn't ask you to go with just to help me. I love you and want us to be together. I told my parents about asking you to go with me and they're all for it. They know I love you, and they're okay with that, too."

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yes, really," Chloe said, pulling Beca to her again.

This time Beca kissed Chloe and they broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Shit," Beca muttered, as she turned to see Stacie standing behind her with a smirk on her face.

"It's about time," Stacie said. "Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe said hesitantly.

"You got a little something on your face," Stacie said, laughing as she pointed and waved her hand around Chloe's face.

Chloe reached her hand up and wiped at her face. She pulled her hand back and started laughing when she saw some of Beca's makeup on her hand.

"Here," Beca said, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. Being a clown the handkerchiefs kept coming. Beca rolled her eyes and handed Chloe the handkerchiefs.

Chloe laughed and wiped the makeup from her face.

"I guess this means you two are leaving us," Stacie said, a sad smile on her face.

"It does," Beca said. "But, you're my best friend. We'll keep in touch. I kind of love having you as a friend. I'm not going to lose what we have."

"I second that," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Stacie said. "I'll let you two get back to what you were doing. Happy Valentine's Day, love birds."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Circus Bellas ~**

Ten years later, Grammy-winning music producer Beca Mitchell, and her veterinarian wife, Dr. Chloe Mitchell, were sitting at the breakfast table with their two children, four-year-old Sophie Mitchell, and two-year-old Dylan Mitchell. Chloe was reading the morning paper when she let out an excited squeal.

"Beca! Look at this."

"What is it?" Beca asked, walking over to look over Chloe's shoulder. "The _Posen Family Circus_ is coming close to us this year. We'll definitely have to take the kids. We haven't seen your folks or Stacie and Amy in almost a year."

"I'd love that," Chloe said. "I'm sure the kids will love it, too."

"And look," Beca said, pointing something out in the article. "They have a show on Valentine's Day. We should go then."

"That's perfect," Chloe said.

Beca put her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her shoulder. "I'm so glad you asked me to run away with you."

"I'm so glad you agreed," Chloe said, turning on her stool so she was facing Beca. She leaned her head back and Beca kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said.


	5. Kissing Cousins?

**KISSING COUSINS?**

**Prompt from ****FanFiction User ****mugiwara-no-lucy: **_How about something with Emily because she's one of my favorite Bellas, and I wish there were more fanfics about her! _

_**This is the idea I came up with to fulfill this prompt**__: Beca and Emily are cousins. Chloe and Benji are cousins. Emily likes Benji but is very awkward around him. Beca tries to help her ask out Benji._

* * *

Beca jumped when she heard the front door slam and then nothing. She jumped up and ran downstairs to find her cousin sitting on the floor with her back against the door.

"Em?" Beca said. "Why are you sitting on the floor? Are you okay?"

"I'm an awkward idiot," Emily said from her seat on the floor.

"You're not an idiot," Beca said, joining Emily on the floor.

"Yes, I am," Emily said.

"Okay, tell me why you think you're an idiot," Beca said, bumping Emily's shoulder.

"I just met this really cute boy, and I couldn't string two coherent words together," Emily said. "It was so embarrassing."

"You're not an idiot," Beca said, chuckling. "You're a Mitchell. Well, half-Mitchell half-Junk. You're way too tall to be full-Mitchell. And awkward is our middle name."

"Don't make me laugh," Emily said, trying not to smile.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the lead singer of DSM?" Beca asked.

"DSM is that German band whose album you produced last year, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "And when I first started working with them, I was an awkward idiot. The lead singer, they called her Kommissar, was tall, pretty, and very intimidating. She was also very arrogant, and I didn't like the way she treated my production crew, and neither did they. I told them I'd talk to her, but every time I tried to say something to her about it, I complimented her. At one point, I told her that her sweat smelled like cinnamon. Talk about awkward."

"But, you got over your awkwardness and produced a kick-ass album for them," Emily said. "So, you can help me get over my awkwardness so I can talk to Benji. He's in most of my classes, so I'll see him almost all day, every day."

"If I could get rid of the awkwardness, don't you think I would have by now?" Beca asked.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

The next morning, Emily looked so down that Beca felt sorry for her.

"Em, I was thinking about this awkward thing you have going on," Beca said. "Ask Benny-"

"Benji," Emily interrupted. "His name is Benji."

"Right, sorry," Beca said. "Ask him about what he likes and see if you can find some common ground. Like, if he says music, you're totally in."

"You mean because my cousin is a Grammy-winning music producer, singer, and songwriter?"

"Yeah, there's that," Beca said. "But also, because you have a fountain of music knowledge you can rely on to keep the conversation going. And, if he does like music, I can get you guys tickets for my show next month."

"With backstage passes?" Emily asked, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Of course," Beca said.

"I'll ask Benji today," Emily said.

Emily jumped up and grabbed her backpack and keys. "Will you be home late tonight? I was thinking of inviting Benji over for dinner so you can meet him."

"I'll be home in time for dinner," Beca promised.

Emily rushed over and kissed Beca's cheek before rushing out the door. Beca sighed and cleaned up their breakfast dishes before leaving to go to work.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

Emily got over he awkwardness, and she and Benji had started dating. Beca thought he was a nice guy and liked the two of them together. Valentine's Day was coming up, and Benji wanted to take Emily out. Emily freaked out about it a bit and asked Beca to go with them. She didn't want to, but she knew what the day meant to Emily, so she said she would.

It was the week before Valentine's Day, and Beca was working in her studio when she received a text from Emily asking if Benji could bring his cousin to their Valentine's dinner since Beca was going, too. The girl was like a sister to Benji, and she also wanted to meet Emily.

Beca texted back.

_BMitch: It's Valentine's Day. Doesn't his cousin have plans with her boyfriend or something?_

_LittleSis: She's currently single. Benji feels bad for her because she has a hard time finding someone who can handle her crazy work schedule. She's a vet and works at a 24-hour emergency veterinary clinic._

_BMitch: Okay. I'll make the reservation for four._

"What's with the worried look?" Stacie asked as she walked into Beca's office.

"Emily just texted and asked if Benji could bring his cousin to their Valentine's dinner so she could meet Emily."

"So, what's the problem?" Stacie asked.

"You know what the day does to Emily," Beca said. "That's why she asked me to go. In case she starts thinking about her parents and gets emotional."

Beca texted Emily to tell her she was okay with the cousin joining them. She then called the restaurant and changed the reservation from three people to four.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

Three days before Valentine's Day, Beca could see Emily was on edge.

"Em," Beca said. "Do you want me to invite Stacie over tonight? We can order pizza and hang out and talk or cry or ignore each other."

"I'm okay, Beca," Emily said. "I'm sad, not suicidal or something. And I don't need you and Stacie to babysit me."

"It's okay to not be okay, Em," Beca said. "You don't have to be brave or act like it didn't happen. I miss them, too. Your dad treated me like his own after my dad left. My mom can't carry a tune in a bucket, but your mom, wow! She taught me how to love music."

"Please stop," Emily said, her eyes glistening with tears. "I don't want to talk about them."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm sorry. I'll see you when I get home. Call or text me if you need me today, okay?"

Emily nodded her head and grabbed her stuff for school, and left Beca standing alone in the living room.

Beca ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She gathered her stuff and left for work.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

"I'm worried about her, Stacie," Beca said. "She usually gets a bit upset at this time, but she acts like she's trying to forget them. I mean, she says she doesn't want to talk about them. I usually can't get her to shut up about them once we start. I don't know what to do."

"It's been five years, Beca," Stacie said. "Maybe she's come to terms with things. She misses them but doesn't need to talk about them all the time. She's growing up, maturing."

"Who let that happen?" Beca said with a rueful grin.

"You did," Stacie said, smiling at Beca's grimace. "She's lucky to have you. You took her in after her parents died, and you've been a good influence on her. Maybe she's finally stopped feeling like it was her fault. And, maybe, that scares her because she thinks it means she won't remember them."

"Can you come over tonight?" Beca asked. "I think I need to talk to her about this. Maybe have you tell her what you just told me."

"I'll be there," Stacie said. "Don't worry, Beca. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Beca said. "I love her like a sister and hate that she thinks she's alone in this."

"Let me know when you're leaving the studio, and I'll head over to your house," Stacie said.

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks, Stacie."

"See you later," Stacie said and left Beca alone.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

Beca looked up when she heard someone knock on the doorframe of her office.

"Yeah, Dani?"

"I'm going to lunch," Dani, Beca's assistant, said. "Want me to bring you something?"

"No, thanks," Beca said as she stood and stretched. "I think I'll go out. I need a break and could use a good walk."

"Okay," Dani said. "I'll be back in an hour. You don't have anything on your schedule this afternoon, so take all the time you need."

"Thanks, _boss,_" Beca said, smiling.

"Damned straight," Dani said with a laugh as she walked away.

Beca grabbed her laptop and bag. Since she didn't have anything to do at the studio, maybe she'd go home after getting lunch.

Beca walked a few blocks to a diner she liked. She was about to open the door when she heard a commotion and looked up to see a dog running toward her with a woman chasing after it. Without thought, Beca waited for the dog and grabbed its leash as it ran by. She fell onto her butt when the dog jerked the leash as it tried to continue running. Beca held onto the leash and the dog was now sitting, looking at her.

"Oh, my gosh," the woman chasing the dog said. "Thank you. I was worried she'd run into traffic."

Beca handed the woman the leash and stood. She brushed off her slacks and looked at the woman.

"Wow," Beca muttered.

The woman was gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"Um, yeah," Beca stammered out. "I'm fine." She gathered her wits and looked at the dog. "Is she okay? She's much smaller than I thought, and that stop was pretty abrupt."

"She's fine," the woman said, smiling at Beca. "You're Beca Mitchell, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Beca said. "And you are?"

"Chloe Beale," the woman said. "I'm a big fan of your music. Billie and I listen to it all the time."

"Billie?" Beca asked.

"That's Billie," Chloe said, pointing at the little bundle of fur.

"Ah," Beca said.

Billie walked up to Beca, her entire body wiggling and jumping around. Beca knelt and started petting Billie.

"She likes you," Chloe said.

"She's cute," Beca said. "Just like her owner."

Beca saw Chloe blush and smiled. "Would you think it too forward of me to ask you to lunch?"

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "That's where I was going when Billie caught my attention. This diner has the best Reuben sandwiches."

"I'd love to," Chloe said.

Beca walked to the diner door and held it open for Chloe. Chloe walked in first with Billie by her side.

"I'm sorry, miss," a woman said. "We don't allow dogs inside."

"Hey, Marsha," Beca said. "She's with me. Can we have a table on the back patio, please?"

"Of course, Miss Mitchell," Marsha said. "Follow me."

"Being famous has its perks, I see," Chloe whispered to Beca as they followed Marsha to their table.

"Sometimes," Beca replied.

Chloe tied Billie's leash around her chair and sat down. Marsha handed them both a menu and went back inside.

"This is nice," Chloe said, looking around. "I've been here once before, but I didn't know this patio was back here."

Two hours later, Beca realized the time and looked at Chloe.

"Wow," Beca said. "We've been here for two hours."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said, pulling out her phone. "I need to get back to work."

"I'm sorry I kept you here for so long," Beca said, signaling for their check.

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "I'm not. I'm glad I met you. And I had a great time getting to know you."

Beca smiled back. "Um, could I get your number? I want to do this again sometime. I mean, if you want to."

"I definitely want to," Chloe said. She handed Beca her phone. "Give me your number, and I'll text you."

Beca did as requested and texted herself. "Now, I'll have your number, too."

"Good," Chloe said, pulling out her wallet.

"Put that away," Beca said. "It's my treat."

"Thank you," Chloe said, standing. "I hate to rush off, but I really do have to get back to work."

"I'll call you," Beca said, standing as well.

"Please do," Chloe said. She reached down and took Billie's leash. "Come on, Billie. We have to go."

Billie stood and was ready to go. Chloe walked to the door and looked back at Beca. "See you later, Beca."

"See you later, Chloe," Beca said and watched as Chloe and Billie left the patio.

Beca sat back down with a sigh. She smiled as she sipped the rest of her iced tea.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

"Stacie," Emily said as she answered the door. "Did Beca ask you to come over?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "She said she'd feed me, so, of course, I wasn't going to turn down free food."

Emily shook her head as she followed Stacie into the living room.

"So, how are you doing?" Stacie asked as they sat.

"I'm doing well," Emily said. "I know Beca's worried about me, but I'm okay. I was reading some old newspaper clippings about the accident, and I am finally over feeling guilty and thinking that it was all my fault. Then I got sad because I wasn't as sad anymore. Does that make any sense?"

"Kind of," Stacie said. "How are you feeling about it all?"

"I meant it when I said I was okay," Emily said. "I'll never not be sad around this time, but it won't overwhelm me as it has before. I told Benji about my parents today."

"Benji? Is that the new boyfriend?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Emily said, blushing slightly. "He's so sweet and cute. He listens when I talk, and he's almost as awkward as I am sometimes."

"I'm happy for you," Stacie said. "Now, what are we going to order for dinner?"

"I vote pizza," Emily said. "Beca will probably want Thai."

"I vote pizza, too," Stacie said. "Let's order it now so she won't have a say."

"That's mean," Emily said, laughing. "I'll call in the order."

The two girls looked toward the door when they heard keys jingling. Beca walked in, smiling and humming.

"Hey," Beca said when she saw Stacie and Emily looking at her.

"We're ordering pizza," Emily said, pointing to the phone at her ear.

"Sounds good," Beca said.

She looked at Stacie and nodded her head toward the kitchen. Stacie stood up and followed Beca.

"Did you guys already talk?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "She's good, I promise."

Beca let out a breath. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"I heard you humming when you walked in," Stacie said. "That usually indicates something good happened today. Spill."

"I met a girl," Beca blurted out.

"When? How?" Stacie asked. "I need details."

Beca grabbed plates, napkins, and drinks. "I'll tell you and Emily at the same time. I think this girl might become something."

Stacie left the kitchen first, followed by Beca.

"Beca's got a girlfriend," Stacie blurted out as soon as she saw Emily.

"What?" Emily said.

"Stacie!"

"Sorry, but this is exciting news," Stacie said. "Now tell us about her."

Beca shook her head as Emily looked at her expectantly. Beca set everything on the coffee table and proceeded to tell them about the beautiful redhead she met.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

Beca phoned Chloe the next day to ask her out. Beca would have loved to take Chloe out on Valentine's Day, but Chloe had a family obligation that night, so they decided to have their date on Saturday. It wasn't until Chloe said she was busy that Beca remembered she had dinner plans with Emily and Benji for Valentine's Day.

It was finally Valentine's Day, and Beca had sent Chloe flowers at the veterinary clinic where she worked. Chloe had not expected Beca to do something like that since they just met. She immediately texted Beca to thank her.

Beca finished what she had been working on and left around four so she could go home and change into something nicer for dinner. Emily was surprised when Beca walked into the kitchen.

"You're home early," Emily said.

"I wanted to shower and change into something nice before we went to dinner," Beca said.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Emily said, looking down at her jeans and t-shirt. She rushed out of the kitchen.

"Books!" Beca yelled after her.

Emily came rushing back in and grabbed up her schoolbooks, and rushed back out. Beca went to her bathroom and showered. She found a comfortable dress to change into and got ready.

It was close to five-thirty when Beca made her way downstairs.

"Wow, Beca," Emily said. "You look amazing."

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Benji and his cousin," Beca said. "I see you're trying to make an impression, too. Nice choice."

"Thanks," Emily said, blushing. "Are we ready to go."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said. "You said Benji doesn't have a car. Do you want to take your car, so if you and Benji want to do something after dinner, you can?"

"How will you get home?" Emily asked.

"I'll call an Uber," Beca said. "Shall we go?"

"Let's do it," Emily said and rushed out to her car.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

Beca and Emily were the first to arrive and were shown to their table. They ordered drinks and waited.

Benji walked into the restaurant, tugging at his collar.

"Benji, stop that," Chloe said. "You look fine. Stop fidgeting."

"I'm nervous," Benji said. "I want you to like Emily. She means a lot to me."

"I'm sure I'll love her," Chloe said.

Benji spoke to the hostess, and then he and Chloe followed her toward their table. Chloe stopped and put a hand on Benji's arm to stop him.

"Beca Mitchell is Emily's cousin?" Chloe said, having noticed where the hostess was leading them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Benji said, shrugging his shoulders. "To me, she's just Emily's cousin."

"Chloe?" Beca said, standing when she saw the redhead. "You're Benji's cousin?"

"Guilty," Chloe said. "I swear I didn't know you were Emily's cousin."

"Wait," Emily said. "This is the girl you met at lunch the other day?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "Sorry, please sit. Both of you."

"Hi, I'm Chloe," Chloe said, looking at Emily. "And it's safe to assume that you're Emily. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Emily said. "Beca, you were right. Chloe is nice. And pretty, too."

Beca's eyes widened, and she glared at Emily.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I think she's pretty, too."

Beca blushed and smiled at Chloe.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

Dinner went well for both couples. Beca and Chloe were facing each other, talking softly.

"Do you want dessert?" Beca asked.

"Not really," Chloe said. "I'm full."

"I am, too," Beca said with a laugh. "I only asked about dessert because I don't want this night to end quite yet."

"Who says it has to?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at Chloe, smiling as she stared into Chloe's eyes. She glanced down at Chloe's lips and started to lean in.

"Beca!" Emily called out, causing Beca to jerk her head to the side to look at her. "Benji and I want to go get ice cream. Is that okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Beca said. "I guess I'm Ubering it back home."

"I can take you home," Chloe said. She lowered her voice and leaned in to whisper in Beca's ear. "I'd really like to kiss you goodnight."

"I'd like that," Beca said. "I'd like that very much."

Beca got the waitress's attention and asked for the check.

"You two can go if you want," Beca said, looking at Emily and Benji.

"Thanks, Beca," Benji said.

"It was nice meeting you, Chloe," Emily said.

"You, too," Chloe said, standing to pull Emily into a hug. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I have that same feeling," Emily said, looking over at Benji.

Benji took Emily's hand and led her out of the restaurant. Beca paid the bill, and Chloe drove her home.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Kissing Cousins? ~**

Ninety minutes later, Emily came home from her after-dinner ice cream date with Benji. She smiled when she saw what she assumed was Chloe's car in the driveway.

Emily quietly made her way to her bedroom. She heard a noise coming from Beca's room and stopped. Her eyes widened when she heard a moan, and Beca yell out an "Oh, God!"

Emily quickly turned around and pulled out her phone.

"Please be home alone," Emily murmured as she placed a call.

"Emily?" Stacie said as she answered her phone. "Are you okay?"

"Um, are you alone?" Emily asked. "I need a place to stay tonight."

"I'm alone," Stacie said. "Why? What happened?"

"Um, well, Chloe's spending the night with Beca," Emily said. "And noises are coming from Beca's bedroom that I really don't want to listen to all night."

Stacie laughed. "I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Stacie," Emily said as she grabbed some clothes and hurried out of the house.

* * *

**A/N**: _Not as heavy on Emily as I'm sure the prompter wanted, but these are BeChloe stories, so I had to keep them as the main characters. I hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Can The Doctor See Me Now?

**CAN THE DOCTOR SEE ME NOW?**

**Author's Prompt: **_Military AU. Beca is a soldier and stationed far from home. Chloe is a doctor and misses her wife. Valentine's Day (which is also their anniversary) is coming soon, and Chloe tries everything to be able to skype her wife. [A couple of people asked for a military coming home story]._

* * *

It was late when Dr. Chloe Mitchell entered her home. She kicked off her shoes and placed her keys on the hook behind the door. She sifted through the mail and threw it on the table to go through later.

Chloe made her way to the kitchen and pulled out some leftovers from the refrigerator. Her laptop pinged with a Skype request notification. She placed the leftovers in the microwave and set it before answering the call.

"Hey, babe," Chloe's wife Beca said through her laptop screen.

"Hey," Chloe said with a soft smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I only got home five minutes ago."

"Rough day?"

"Late surgery," Chloe said, covering her yawn. "It went longer than I expected."

"I won't keep you long," Beca said. "Just wanted to see your gorgeous face and hear your voice."

"I miss you, too," Chloe said. She put her elbow on the counter and rested her chin in her palm. "I know it's the beginning of January, but I was wondering if we can schedule a Skype call on Valentine's Day."

"Not just Valentine's day, but also our fifth anniversary," Beca said, smiling. "If I try now, maybe I'll be able to schedule some time. I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do and let you know. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said. The microwave dinged, and Chloe looked at Beca. "Don't go anywhere. I need to grab my dinner from the microwave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Beca said, smiling as she watched Chloe. "Looking hot in those scrubs, Dr. Beale."

"Shut up," Chloe said with a laugh as she sat down in front of the computer.

"I can't help it," Beca said. "My wife is smokin' hot!"

"I love you, too, you cheeseball," Chloe said.

"That food looks good," Beca said. "I should probably go. I only have a few minutes left for my lunch break and should get some food."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Don't forget to try and schedule some time to Skype on our anniversary."

"I won't forget," Beca said. "I love you, and I hope to talk to you soon."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "Be safe."

"Always," Beca said. "Give Aubrey and Stacie my best."

"I will," Chloe said and ended the call.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Can the Doctor see Me Now? ~**

"Good morning, Dr. Mitchell," Aubrey said as Chloe entered the doctor's lounge.

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie said.

"Good morning, Drs. Posen and Conrad," Chloe said. "Beca said to tell you both hi."

"You talked to Beca last night?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She Skyped me." Chloe let out a sigh and leaned against her locker. "God, she looks so good in her uniform."

Stacie and Aubrey looked over to see Chloe wearing a dreamy smile lost in her thoughts.

"I think it's time to use some diversionary tactics," Stacie said.

"Girl's night at _Kelsey's_?" Aubrey asked.

"This definitely calls for a girl's night at _Kelsey's_," Stacie said. "You in, Chloe?"

"Chloe?" Aubrey said. She walked over and shook Chloe to get her attention.

"What?" Chloe asked, snapping out of her fog.

"We're talking about a girl's night at _Kelsey's_," Aubrey said. "Are you in?"

"Dancing, drinking, and karaoke?" Chloe said. "Hell yeah, I'm in."

"We're all off on Sunday," Aubrey said. "So, Saturday night?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said, grabbing her white coat.

"I'm there," Stacie said, looking at the wall clock. "We'd better go; rounds start in ten minutes."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Can the Doctor see Me Now? ~**

On Saturday night, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey entered _Kelsey's_ together. Stacie immediately went to the karaoke DJ and signed up for a song. Chloe searched for and found a table while Aubrey went to the bar to get drinks.

As Chloe sat alone waiting for Stacie and Aubrey to join her, a guy walked up and threw his arm around Chloe's shoulder, leaning down close to her.

"Hey, beautiful," the guy said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks," Chloe said. "But, you can remove your arm and not touch me again."

Chloe said this with such a sweet smile, the guy pulled his arm back and put up his hands as if to surrender.

"Sorry," the guy said and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"That seat is taken," Chloe said.

"Yep, and I'm the one taking it," the guy said and laughed.

Chloe had enough. "Look, I'm married and have absolutely no interest in sitting here and letting some douchebag who can't take a hint ruin my night. So, go away, or I will get a bouncer over here to throw you out."

"Fine," the guy said and stood.

"Everything okay here?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey arrived at the table.

"Everything's fine," Chloe said, looking up at the guy. "Mister full of himself here was just leaving. Weren't you?"

"Bitch," the guy said and stomped off.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie laughed as they watched the guy walk away.

"I hate guys like that," Chloe said. "It's a good thing Beca wasn't here."

"He'd be lucky to make it out alive," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Don't let him ruin our night," Aubrey said, handing Chloe a beer.

"I'm not," Chloe said, taking her beer and holding it out toward Stacie and Aubrey. "I am here to sing and get drunk while hanging with my besties! Woo Hoo!"

"That's the spirit," Stacie said as they clanked their beers together.

"So, what song are you singing first, Stace?" Chloe asked.

"_Walk Me Home_ by Pink," Stacie said.

"I love that song," Aubrey said.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Can the Doctor see Me Now? ~**

Beca had just sat down with her tray of food when a voice called out across the dining hall.

"Hey, Mitchell!"

"Yeah, Walp," Beca called back.

"Captain wants to see you," Walp said.

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks."

Beca stood and looked at her team. "Don't let anyone take my food. I'll be back shortly."

Beca left the dining hall and made her way to the Captain's office. She knocked and was told to enter. Beca entered and saluted the Captain; the Captain saluted back.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Beca asked.

"That's affirmative, Mitchell," the Captain said. "Have a seat."

Beca sat at attention and looked at the Captain.

"Corporal Mitchell," the Captain said. "I have a special assignment for you."

The Captain handed Beca a small binder, and Beca opened it.

"Is this for real, sir?" Beca asked.

"Yes, it's real. Your work on our computer defense system has progressed faster than we expected," the Captain said. "We are ready to begin using the system, but we need to instruct our soldiers before they go into the field. You designed it, and nobody knows the system better than you. We want you to head up a team of instructors. All the information you need is in there. Take it and look it over. I'll need an answer from you by Monday."

Beca looked down, and her eyes widened when she saw where the training would take place.

"Sir, I don't need to wait," Beca said. "I would like to accept the assignment."

"Great," the Captain said and stood. "You can put together your own team of instructors. We think you and six others will suffice for now, but you need to do it fast. We want you and your team to ship out in two weeks. Do us proud, Corporal."

"Yes, sir," Beca stood. "Will that be all, sir?"

"That is all," the Captain said. "You're dismissed, Corporal."

Beca saluted and waited for the Captain's salute before turning and leaving the Captain's office.

"_I can't wait to tell Chloe_," Beca thought with a smile.

Beca made her way back to the dining hall and sat down at her team's table.

"What's up, Mitchell?" Jesse Swanson asked. "What did the Captain want?"

"Where's Walp?" Beca asked.

"He went back to the computer room," Benji Applebaum responded.

"Benji, could you get Walp and bring him back here?" Beca asked. "I need to talk to all of you together. I can finish my lunch while you're gone."

Benji hurried out of the dining hall to do as Beca asked.

"What's going on, Beca?" Jesse asked.

"I was given a special assignment," Beca said, digging into her now cold food.

"What special assignment?" Cynthia-Rose Adams asked.

"I'll fill you in once Chicago and Benji get here," Beca said.

A few minutes later, Benji and Chicago entered the dining hall and joined the group at the table.

"What's going on?" Chicago asked, looking around the table, his gaze stopping at Beca.

"Beca got a special assignment from the Captain," Jessica said.

"So, what's the special assignment?" Ashley Jones asked.

"The army is ready to start using our computer defense system program," Beca said. "And the soldiers operating the program need to be trained in its use. That's where we come in."

"What do you mean, _we_?" Benji asked.

"I've been asked to be the lead instructor," Beca said. "And put together a team of my choosing to teach new soldiers how to use the program."

"And you're choosing us as your team?" Jessica asked.

"If you want to be," Beca said. "You guys have been with me every step of the way in creating this program. You know it as well as I do."

"Are they bringing the soldiers here to learn?" Chicago asked. "We'll need a lot of equipment to do that."

"Actually, we'll be transferred to a new duty station," Beca said.

"Where?" six voices asked.

Beca chuckled. "Atlanta."

"Seriously?" Jessica asked. "We're going home?"

Beca's smile widened as she nodded.

"I am so in," Ashley said, smiling.

"Me, too," Jessica said.

"This is amazing," Benji said. "Emily's going to be so excited."

"Jesse? CR? Chicago?" Beca said, looking at each soldier one by one. "What about you? Are you in?"

"Definitely," CR said.

"I'm in," Chicago said. "I can't wait to call my wife and tell her I'm coming home. I haven't seen her in almost a year."

"Me, too," Jesse said.

"Great," Beca said. "It looks like I'll be able to spend Valentine's Day and my anniversary with my wife. We leave in two weeks."

The group started talking and making plans.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Can the Doctor see Me Now? ~**

A week later, Beca hadn't notified Chloe she was coming home. The time difference and Chloe's schedule made it difficult to set a firm time. So, instead, Beca texted Stacie.

Beca: _I'm going to call you in exactly three minutes. If you are anywhere near Chloe or Aubrey, please get away from them._

Stacie checked her phone when she got a text notification and furrowed her brow as she read it.

"You okay, Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Stacie said. "Oh, yeah. I'm good. But I need to return this text. I'll meet you and Brey in the cafeteria in ten minutes or so."

"Okay," Chloe said and walked away.

Aubrey met Chloe outside the cafeteria doors.

"Where's Stacie?" Aubrey asked as they entered.

"She had a text or something she had to return," Chloe said. "She said she'd meet us in about then minutes or so."

"Oh, okay," Aubrey said as they walked to the salad bar. "Stacie and I were wondering what you were doing for Valentine's Day. We're going out and wanted to see if you wanted to join us. It might keep your mind off being away from Beca."

"First, that's sweet of you to offer," Chloe said. "Second, no thanks. I don't want to be the third wheel on your Valentine's date. And, last, I'm working that day and hope I'll be at home with a glass of wine and Skyping with Beca that evening."

"You still haven't heard anything from her?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe sighed. "Our anniversary is a week away, and I have no idea if I'll even hear from my wife."

"Can you try and call her?" Aubrey asked. "Or text?"

"I would, but she doesn't check her phone very often," Chloe said. "And if she doesn't respond, I'll get all freaked out that something's happened to her, and no one has contacted me about it yet."

"I'm sure if anything happened, you'd have heard something by now," Aubrey said.

"Should we make Stacie a salad?" Chloe asked, changing the topic so she didn't have to think about what may or may not have happened with Beca.

"I will," Aubrey said.

Aubrey and Chloe make their salads and find a table. Stacie comes rushing in, and Aubrey calls her over.

"I need to get food," Stacie said.

"I made you a salad," Aubrey said, pointing to it on the table.

"You're the best," Stacie smiled and kissed Aubrey on the cheek.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Stacie asked, looking confused.

"I mean with that text," Chloe said. "It seemed urgent and important based on your reaction when you read it."

"Oh, it, um, was a request for a consult," Stacie said. "I was able to handle it with a phone call."

"That's good," Chloe said.

"I asked Chloe about joining us for dinner on Valentine's Day," Aubrey said. "She declined."

"Why?" Stacie asked.

"I don't want to make any plans in case Beca can Skype," Chloe answered.

"That makes sense," Stacie said with a shrug.

"Maybe we can do something on Saturday," Aubrey said. "We can celebrate your anniversary. Maybe go to _Kelsey's_ again."

"Now that's a date I can agree to," Chloe said with a smile.

"It's a date then," Stacie said.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Can the Doctor see Me Now? ~**

The day before Valentine's Day found Chloe anxious and sad. She still had not heard from Beca and knew the possibility of talking to her wife on their anniversary was at zero percent.

Chloe was sitting on her sofa with her back against the arm and her knees up. Aubrey was sitting on the opposite end, in the same position. Both had a glass of wine in their hand

"Maybe she'll surprise you tomorrow," Aubrey said. "You'll be sitting here, much like you are now with a glass of wine in one hand, and the TV remote in the other, when you hear a ping coming from your laptop. You check it and find a Skype request from Beca. Happy Anniversary to you."

Aubrey raised her wine glass toward Chloe and took a sip. Chloe let out a small laugh.

"That sounds wonderful," Chloe said. "But I'm a realist, and there is no way that will happen. I'm hoping it's busy at the hospital tomorrow to keep my mind off of missing Beca."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Aubrey said, moving her legs to the floor to stand. "You have to be at work early, so I'm going to go. Thanks for the wine and the talk."

"I'll see you and Stacie on Saturday night," Chloe said. "Have a Happy Valentine's date tomorrow night."

"Thanks," Aubrey said.

Chloe hugged Aubrey and walked her to the door. She put the wine and glasses in the kitchen and went to bed.

The next morning Chloe woke up and immediately checked her phone to see if Beca had sent a text wishing her a Happy Anniversary. There was nothing.

Chloe decided to send one to Beca and went to shower. When her shower was done, Chloe thought she heard her phone ringing and rushed out of the shower and literally threw herself across the bed to get to her phone before it stopped. She gasped and smiled when she saw Beca's name.

"Happy Anniversary, babe," Chloe said, smiling as she answered the call.

"Happy Anniversary, Chlo," Beca's voice came through the phone. "I wasn't sure when to call, but when I saw your text, I knew you were up."

"I miss you," Chloe said. "Could you hold on for a minute while I get a towel."

"A towel?" Beca asked. "What happened?"

Chloe climbed off the bed and made her way back into the bathroom. "I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard the phone. I thought it might be you, and I didn't want to miss the call, so I ran straight into the bedroom without grabbing a towel."

"Oh, uh," Beca said and fell silent.

"Babe?" Chloe said, holding the phone tighter to her ear. "Beca? Are you still there?"

"Um, yeah, sorry," Beca said. "Kind of got lost in my head while picturing you naked and wet."

Choe let out a laugh. "You're a perv."

"Only for you, babe," Beca said, laughing. "Only for you."

Choe was wrapped in a towel and sitting on the bed.

"I miss you," Chloe said.

"I miss you, too," Beca said.

Both became quiet, listening to the other breathing.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to call or anything until now," Beca said. "We've been on the move for a few days, and I couldn't get connected until this morning."

"I understand," Chloe said. "I'm just grateful that you were able to call at all today."

"You might want to go answer the door," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked. "Oh, my God! Are you outside our apartment right now?"

Chloe grabbed her robe and walked hurriedly out of the bedroom.

"No, no," Beca answered quickly. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I wasn't expecting you to think that. I sent you something for our anniversary and Valentine's Day that is supposed to be delivered now."

There was a knock on the door. Chloe answered to find a florist with a huge bouquet of a variety of flowers.

"Beca, they're beautiful," Chloe said into the phone.

"Chloe Mitchell?" the delivery man asked.

"That's me," Chloe said, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

The delivery man handed Chloe the flowers and wished her a Happy Valentine's Day.

"I wish I was standing outside the door," Beca said.

"I'll send you a picture of me with the flowers," Chloe said. "I love you and wish I could talk to you longer, but I need to get dressed and go to the hospital."

"I know," Beca said. "I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and waited a bit before ending the call.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Can the Doctor see Me Now? ~**

Chloe had only been on duty for an hour and was in the middle of her morning rounds when she was paged for a consult in the Emergency Room. Chloe handed off her interns to another doctor and made her way to the ER.

"Stacie, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, seeing the brunette at the ER nurse's desk.

"Brey got called in, so I came with her to check on some patients," Stacie said. "Since I was here, Dr. Miller asked if I could help out down here."

"Oh," Chloe said, turning to the nurse behind the desk. "I was paged for a consult."

"That was from me," Stacie interrupted. "Sorry. A female patient, age 28, came in complaining of chest pains. I checked her over but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She keeps complaining that her heart hurts. Thought maybe you had some ideas."

"Where is she?" Chloe asked. "I'll take a look."

"Come with me," Stacie said and led Chloe to a trauma room.

"Stacie, why is she in a trauma room?" Chloe asked as they approached the door.

"Oh, um, all the beds were full when she came in," Stacie said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "Let's take a look."

"This is Dr. Mitchell, and she's going to take a look at you," Stacie said as she entered the room

Stacie moved aside and watched Chloe as she came in.

"Hi, so I hear you're having chest pains," Chloe said and stopped when she looked at the patient. Sitting on the end of the bed, with her legs dangling over the edge, sat her wife.

"Beca!"

"Hey," Beca said as Chloe threw herself into Beca's arms, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, and they held each other. Tears were streaming down Chloe's face.

"You're here," she mumbled.

"I'm here," Beca said.

Chloe pulled back and kissed Beca. They broke apart when hey heard Stacie clearing her throat.

"I'll leave you two alone," Stacie said. "Chloe, Dr. Reese will be taking over for you the rest of the day so you can take Beca home. And don't celebrate with Beca too much. Aubrey and I will see you at six sharp for dinner to celebrate your anniversary. Our treat."

"Thanks, for everything, Stacie," Beca said. "I owe you big."

"Just stay safe, and we're good," Stacie said with a wink.

Stacie left, and Chloe turned back to Beca. "How are you here?"

"It's a long story," Beca said, pulling Chloe back into a kiss.

"I love you," Chloe said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you, too," Beca said.

Later that night, Beca and Stacie told Chloe and Aubrey about their plan to surprise Chloe.

"So that text you got was from Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," Stacie said. "She called and told me she wanted to surprise you."

"And Brey didn't know anything about it?"

"I did not," Aubrey answered, glaring at Stacie. "I should have known something was up when Stacie said she got called into the hospital to check on one of her patients."

"She lied to me and said you had to go in, and she came with you to check on her patients," Chloe said.

"Stacie picked me up from the base and brought me here," Beca said.

"From the base?" Chloe asked. "When did you get here?"

"Um, two days ago," Beca said. "Are you mad I didn't tell you? I wanted to surprise you today."

"No, I'm not mad," Chloe said, leaning over to kiss Beca. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"Maybe we can start thinking about trying to get you pregnant," Beca said nonchalantly.

"I'm not getting pregnant while you're stationed nine thousand miles away," Chloe said.

"What if I'm stationed fifteen miles away?" Beca asked.

Stacie smiled at the confused look on Chloe and Aubrey's face.

"My new duty station is just outside Atlanta," Beca said. "And I don't have to live on base."

"Seriously?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. She explained about being an instructor and the transfer to Atlanta.

"That means you can live at home?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," Beca said.

"That's great news, Beca," Aubrey said.

"So, what do you say, Mrs. Mitchell?" Beca said. "Ready to get knocked up?"

"So, so ready," Chloe said, pulling Beca into a heated kiss.

* * *

_**A/N**: I saw a video where a soldier wanted to surprise his wife, who is a doctor. His friend worked with his wife and snuck him into an exam room and brought in the doctor/wife. It only took a few seconds before she realized who her 'patient' was. That video had some strong BeChloe vibes, and that's where the story came from._


	7. Fake Dating and First Kisses

**FAKE DATING AND FIRST KISSES**

_**Prompt from Tumblr User chakram12: **__Hey, just throwing this out there... fake dating dinner [see the end for the full prompt]. I hope you like what I did with it._

* * *

Beca took her headphones off and looked at Chloe. "Are you serious?"

"Please, Beca," Chloe whined. "It would mean the world to me if you did this."

"But why me?" Beca asked. "Why not ask someone else?"

"No one I know lives around here," Chloe said. "Plus, you two never met, so it would be more believable that we are together."

Beca just looked t Chloe.

"And, um, I trust you," Chloe continued. "I wouldn't ask if I could get out of it or find someone else."

Chloe climbed onto the pullout bed and stopped, so her knees were just touching Beca's thighs.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?" Chloe whined as she tugged on Beca's arm.

Beca scrunched her nose. "Really? You're going to go with the whining, pout thing? Two years ago I would have fallen for it and done whatever you wanted, but after six years, I'm immune."

"Fine," Chloe said and got her phone from her back pocket. "I'm calling Aubrey."

"Good," Beca said. "Maybe she can come to New York and be your fake Valentine's date."

"Oh, I'm not calling her for that," Chloe said. "Hey, Brey."

"Why _are_ you calling her?" Beca whisper yelled at Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey said. "What's up?"

"You remember, Bobby, that guy I was seeing about eight months ago?"

"The one you broke up with because he cheated on you?"

"That's him."

"What about him?"

"Well, I ran into him the other day, and he somehow decided I needed to hear about his new wonderful girlfriend," Chloe said. "He went on and on about her. So, I said that I hoped he was as happy with his new girlfriend as I was with mine."

"So, you lied to him," Aubrey said. "Why?"

"He kept leering at me like he wanted to get with me or something," Chloe said. "I thought saying I had a girlfriend would scare him off, but it didn't. It backfired on me."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Did he say something?"

"He said we should double date," Chloe said.

Beca sat next to Chloe, pretending not to listen but totally was.

"He wants me and my girlfriend to join him and his girlfriend for dinner on Friday night," Chloe said.

"He invited you on a double date on Valentine's Day?" Aubrey asked, incredulously.

"Yep," Chloe said.

"Sounds like a douchebag move to me," Aubrey said. "So, why are you telling _me_ this?"

"I asked Beca to be my fake girlfriend, and she said no," Chloe said.

"I can't believe you're tattling on me to Aubrey," Beca scoffed.

"Let me talk to her," Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled and held out her phone to Beca. "She wants to talk to you."

"What? Why?" Beca asked. "Don't look so smug, Beale. She can't order me to go with you."

Chloe looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow while continuing to hold out the phone.

"Fine," Beca said, taking the phone and putting it to her ear. Her tone carried more bite than she intended when she snapped out, "What can I do for you, Aubrey?"

"Don't be mad at me," Aubrey said. "I agree with you telling Chloe no."

"You do?" Beca asked, sitting up straight.

"Yes, I do," Aubrey said. "That being said, I also think you should do it."

"What?" Beca screeched. "But you just said-"

"I know what I just said," Aubrey interrupted. "Just hear me out and answer me this. Do you still have feelings for Chloe?"

Beca swallowed and looked over to Chloe before looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Aubrey said.

Beca scoffed and opened her mouth to say something, but Aubrey interrupted before she could.

"Beca, you know the Bellas all know that you and Chloe had feelings for each other when you were at Barden, no matter how much you try to deny it," Aubrey said. "So, do you still have those feelings now?"

Beca took in a breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. "Yes."

"Good," Aubrey said. "I think you should say yes to the date and show Chloe what it would be like to be Beca Mitchell's girlfriend."

Chloe sat back and watched as Beca spoke to Aubrey. She tried to hide her smile when she noticed Beca squirming while Aubrey talked. Beca looked at her once or twice, and Chloe wondered what Aubrey was saying to her. Chloe stared at Beca's hand that was picking at the blanket on the bed as she listened to the one-sided conversation.

"I see," Beca said.

"Um, yeah, okay."

"Really?"

"Okay. Got it."

"I will."

Beca ended the call and handed Chloe's phone to her. "Aubrey said she'd call you later."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said, taking the phone. They sat not saying anything for a minute. "So?"

"So," Beca said. "It looks like you have a fake girlfriend for your Valentine's Day dinner date."

Chloe squealed and tackled Beca in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Chloe said, punctuating every 'thank you' with a kiss to Beca's cheek.

"Ugh," Beca said, pushing Chloe away and laughing. "Save it for our date."

Chloe laughed and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca leaned her head against Chloe's and smiled.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fake Dating and First Kisses ~**

Beca was anxious over the next few days. Chloe couldn't stop talking about their Valentine's 'date.' It was Thursday, and Valentine's Day was the next day.

"What are you going to wear to dinner tomorrow night?" Chloe asked as they sat at their tiny kitchen table, eating their Chinese takeout.

"I don't know," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. "What are you going to wear?"

"I thought I'd wear my green dress with the spaghetti straps," Chloe said. "It will look good with my warmer jacket."

"Oh, that's good," Beca said. "You'll look nice in that."

"Thank you," Chloe responded, smiling.

"I'll, uh, figure out something so we don't clash or whatever," Beca said. "What time is dinner anyway? And where?"

"Bobby texted me earlier," Chloe said and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through and said, "Bobby said he made a reservation for six o'clock at a place called Bevacco. Hang on, let me look it up."

Chloe searched for Bevacco. "It's in Brooklyn. It looks nice, and the prices aren't too bad."

"I'll have to leave straight from the studio to make it on time," Beca said, biting her lip. "Is it okay with you if I get ready at the studio and meet you there?"

"That's fine," Chloe said.

"Text me the address," Beca said.

"I want to thank you again for doing this for me," Chloe said.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Chlo," Beca said, bringing a big smile to Chloe's face. "We're going to go and have a nice time, and I'm going to be the best fake girlfriend you've ever seen. Bobby won't know what hit him."

Chloe's smile faltered a bit; she had almost forgotten that it was a fake date, and Beca was going as her fake girlfriend.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fake Dating and First Kisses ~**

The next night, Chloe was a few minutes early, and Bobby and his date had not arrived yet. Chloe told the hostess she was part of the Chambers reservation. The hostess told her she was the first to arrive and showed her to their table.

Chloe ordered a glass of wine and checked her phone. It was five past six, and Chloe was beginning to wonder if Bobby was going to show up. The waiter set her wine in front of her and left her alone.

A few minutes later, she saw Bobby come in alone. He walked over to the table and sat next to Chloe.

"Um, that seat is for my girlfriend," Chloe said. "And where's your girlfriend?"

"Come on, Chloe," Bobby said. "I know you don't have a girlfriend. You only said that because you're still mad at me for sleeping with that girl."

"I do have a girlfriend, and she will be here any minute," Chloe said. "Apparently, you're the one who lied about having a girlfriend."

"I thought it would make you jealous," Bobby said with a shrug. "We're good together, babe. "I know you still want me. I can see it in your eyes."

"You have got to be kidding me," Chloe yelled as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "You're a cheating douchebag who got me here under false pretenses. The only thing you see in my eyes is disgust."

"Is everything okay here?" Chloe heard Beca say from behind her.

Beca put a hand on Chloe's back and stepped closer to her. Bobby stood and faced Beca and Chloe.

"No," Chloe said. "He lied to me. This was some ploy to get me to take him back. Ugh!"

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and looked at Bobby. "Let's go, _babe_."

Beca moved her to Chloe's waist and pulled gently to lead Chloe away.

"I have pay for my wine," Chloe said as she grabbed her coat.

"Let him pay for it," Beca said. "It's the least he can do. Right, Bobby?"

Bobby noticed other diners looking at them and nodded his head. "Sure. I'll take care of it."

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her out of the restaurant. Chloe put her coat on as they stopped outside.

"I'll call us an Uber," Beca said and pulled out her phone.

Chloe stood there with her arms crossed. "I can't believe him," she said. "He cheated on me and then thinks I'm lying about a girlfriend to get him back. And he thought this dinner trick would make me take him back."

"The Uber is three minutes away," Beca said, trying not to smile at Chloe's rambling. "Oh, and these are for you."

Chloe turned to see Beca holding three red roses toward her. She smiled as she took them.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she inhaled their scent.

"I have an idea," Beca said as she scrolled through her phone. A car pulled up. "I think that's our Uber."

Beca and Chloe got into the car. Once they were settled, Beca put the phone to her ear.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery," Beca said. "I'd like a small veggie and a small cheese. The name's Mitchell."

Beca completed the order and ended the call.

"So, we're having pizza for dinner?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I would have stayed at the restaurant," Beca said. "But, I didn't think you wanted to."

"I didn't," Chloe said. "Thanks for being there."

"I'm your date, remember?" Beca said with a small smile. "Of course, I was there."

"You're the best friend ever," Chloe said, pulling Beca into a side hug.

Beca's heart dropped, and she didn't say anything. She sat back and stared out the window.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fake Dating and First Kisses ~**

The car stopped in front of their building, and they got out. Beca's phone rang, and she told Chloe to go on up, and she'd be right behind her.

"Hello?"

Chloe heard Beca answer the phone. She took a quick look back to see Beca running a hand through her hair and pacing back and forth at the curb.

"Aubrey, why are you calling?" Beca asked, looking to make sure Chloe had gone into the building. "Aren't you and Stacie on a date?"

"We are," Aubrey said. "I have you on speaker so she can hear you. We wanted to see how your date with Chloe is going."

"It's not," Beca said.

"What happened?" Stacie asked.

Beca told them about finding Chloe yelling at Bobby, and then they left. She also told them about ordering pizza, hoping to salvage some of the night for Chloe.

"That sounds like a good plan," Aubrey said.

"I thought so, too," Beca said. "Until she said I was the best friend ever on the ride home. That's all she'll ever see me as. Her best friend."

"Don't give up," Stacie said. "Continue your date at home. Eat pizza, drink some beer, and then ask her to dance."

"Are you crazy?" Beca said. "I can't ask her to dance."

"Yes, you can," Stacie said. "Ask her to dance and put on one of your playlists."

"That's a great idea," Aubrey said. "Then sing softly to her while you're dancing. Chloe loves when a date does that. She thinks it's very romantic."

"Um, okay," Beca said, looking to the apartment building's door. "Oh, I have to go. The pizza guy is here."

"Call us later," Beca hears as she's ending the call.

"Hey," Beca calls out, stopping the pizza guy before he enters the building. "Are those for Mitchell in Apartment 3C?"

"Yep," the guy said, handing over the pizzas. "Have a great night."

Beca took the pizzas and hurried up to their apartment. She entered to find Chloe in her sweats and a t-shirt.

"Oh, you changed," Beca said. "I thought we were going to continue our date."

"You don't have to do that, Beca," Chloe said.

"But, I wanted to," Beca said. "It's Valentine's Day, and you deserve to have a decent date on Valentine's Day."

Beca set the pizzas on the table.

"I'll change, too," Beca said. "It's not about the fancy clothes; it's about the ambiance of the evening."

"Ambiance?" Chloe said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, Beale," Beca said, glaring at Chloe. "Ambiance. Now, don't touch the pizza until I've changed into something else."

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe said.

Beca grabbed her sleep clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

Chloe gave a quiet squeal as she got up to get plates and some beer. She set everything on the table with the pizza. She found a vase and put her roses in it, placing them in the middle of the table.

Beca came out of the bathroom and ran to hold Chloe's chair for her.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she sat.

Beca took the other chair and opened the pizza boxes. She grabbed two veggie slices and placed them on a plate for Chloe, then grabbed two cheese slices for herself. She picked up the boxes and put them on the counter out of the way.

"Wait," Beca said as Chloe went to take a bite.

Beca jumped up and went to their small closet. She came back with two candles, placing them on the table before lighting them both.

Chloe watched Beca as her heart started beating a little faster. "_This is all so romantic. I wonder if Beca-_"

"Now we can eat," Beca said, bringing Chloe out of her thoughts.

Chloe smiled at Beca and took a bite of pizza. She picked up her beer just as Beca did. Beca smiled and held her beer out toward Chloe. Chloe did the same.

"Here's to us," Beca said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Chlo."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Becs," Chloe said and clinked their bottles together.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fake Dating and First Kisses ~**

Once they were done eating, Chloe stood to put the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Leave it," Beca said and held her hand toward Chloe. "Dance with me."

"There's no room," Chloe said, looking around.

Beca pursed her lips and looked around. She smiled and walked over to the foldout bed and closed it.

"There," Beca said. "Now, we have room." She held her hand out to Chloe again. "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music," Chloe said softly.

"I'm Beca Mitchell," Beca said. "There's always music."

Chloe giggled as Beca opened her laptop and pulled up a playlist. She hit play and walked back over to Chloe.

"We have room," Beca said. "And we have music. So, now will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's right hand in her left and gently pulled Chloe to her. Chloe's left hand landed on Beca's shoulder, while Beca's right went around Chloe's waist. Chloe rested the side of her head on Beca's, and they started swaying slowly with the music.

The song ended, and Beca laughed when the next song started.

"I'll change it," Beca said and started to move away from Chloe.

"No," Chloe said, pulling Beca back to her. "Let it play. It is our song, after all."

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe closer. Chloe shivered when Beca started softly singing _Titanium_ in her ear.

The song ended, and Chloe pulled back to look at Beca. She swallowed when she saw the look on Beca's face. Beca was looking at Chloe as if she hung the moon and the stars.

Chloe's breath hitched, and she felt her heart flutter when Beca tightened her grip around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer. Their chests are not quite touching, but the heat radiating between the two of them is scorching straight through to Chloe's soul.

Chloe searched Beca's face, her gaze stopping to capture Beca's stare. Beca stared back at her; her eyes darkened with what Chloe would describe as wanting and, dare she hoped, love. Their faces were so close, Chloe could feel every breath that Beca exhaled.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered, her eyes never leaving Beca's.

Chloe saw Beca look down at her lips and smile. Beca's eyes moved back to stare into Chloe's as she slowly leaned in and closed the distance between them. Her lips softly joined Chloe's, and they shared their first kiss.

Chloe let out a small whimper as she kissed Beca back. The kiss was more than Chloe could have imagined. She felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.

The kiss was tender, yet wanting. Chloe groaned a bit when Beca pulled back from the kiss. She but was pulled back into heaven when Beca tilted her head to reposition her lips to meet Chloe's again. And again. And again.

At some point during the kiss, Chloe's hands had found their way around Beca's shoulders, and Beca's around Chloe's waist. Their dancing had all but ceased.

Chloe finally pulled back, ending the kiss. She leaned her forehead against Beca's and slid her hands down to Beca's shoulder blades, where she held onto Beca. Chloe lifted her head to look at Beca's face. Beca's eyes were half-closed as she took in a deep breath and let it out.

"That was, um," Beca whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, the bubble they were in would burst.

"Yeah," Chloe whispered back. "It was."

They both were suddenly aware that during the kiss, they had decreased the distance between them and were now flush against each other.

"I, um." Beca tried to talk but couldn't form words. She cleared her throat. "I love you, Chloe."

"What?" Chloe said, pulling back from Beca to see her face. "Do you mean that?"

"I do," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Chloe said as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

Beca brought her hand up to wipe the tear away before capturing Chloe's lips in another kiss. This kiss was better than the first and ended when they both had to come up for air.

"Stay with me tonight?" Chloe asked, looking hopefully at Beca.

"I kind of have to, Chlo," Beca said. "I live here."

"Oh, right," Chloe said with a nervous laugh.

"Do you think Amy will be home tonight?" Beca asked.

"God, I hope not," Chloe said.

Beca chuckled softly and once again closed the distance between them to place her lips against Chloe's in a heated kiss.

* * *

_**Full Prompt from Tumblr User chakram12: **__Hey, just throwing this out there... fake dating dinner that becomes the best Valentine's date. I'm a sucker for first kisses, lol. Thanks for considering it. Have an awesome day!_


	8. BealeWalp Wedding

**BEALE/WALP WEDDING**

**Prompt from ElectronisZappa (FanFiction User)**: _AU, of course. [See note at the end for full prompt because I don't want to give anything away]._

* * *

Chloe was in the Bride's Room of the church with her sister Carrie as she prepared for her wedding.

"I can't believe you decided to get married on Valentine's Day," Chloe said. "Such a cliche."

"I know," Carrie said with a laugh. "Everything about our relationship has been a cliche. From literally meeting each other when he bumped into me. To him singing Bruno Mars' _I Think I Want to Marry You_ to me when he proposed."

Chloe laughed and turned her head when there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe it's mom," Chloe said and called out. "Come in."

Chloe sighed in exasperation as Chicago, the groom's Best Man and brother, walked in.

"Hey, Chloe," Chicago said, walking over to stand in front of her. "Since the ceremony won't be starting for a bit, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk around the garden with me. It's gorgeous, just like you."

Chicago winked at Chloe, who grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"No, thanks," Chloe said, standing with her arms crossed as she spoke with him.

Chloe didn't say anything else, and Chicago shuffled his feet nervously after a moment.

"Chicago, shouldn't you be with Denny?" Carrie asked, trying to ease the uncomfortable tension and get the man to leave.

"Um, okay. You're right, Carrie," Chicago said, pasting a smile on his face. He looked at Chloe and said, "We can take that walk later when we have more time. See you girls out there."

Chicago left, and Chloe let out the breath she had been holding to keep from tearing him a new one.

"I swear to God, Carrie," Chloe said. "If Chicago hits on me one more time, I'm going to lose it."

"I see what you mean about him," Carrie said. "Maybe you should tell him you're gay."

"I did!" Chloe said.

"And he's still hitting on you?" Carrie asked, shaking her head. "Some guys."

"I think he took it as a challenge, instead of the _fuck off I'm not interested_ I intended it to be," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry," Carrie said. "I'll have Denny talk to him after the ceremony."

"No, it's your wedding day," Chloe said. "I'll handle it."

"I'll still have Denny talk to him," Carrie said. "And keep an eye on him. Maybe he can stop Chicago before he starts anything."

"Hey, girls," Charlotte Beale called out as she entered the bride's room. "Carrie, why aren't you dressed?"

"Chloe was helping me, and we got sidetracked talking," Carrie said.

"Chloe, you put on your dress, and I'll help Carrie with hers," Charlotte said.

"Yes, mom," Chloe said.

Twenty minutes later, Carrie was sitting in front of the mirror while Chloe did her makeup. There was a knock on the door, and two women walked in.

"Oh, my gosh, Carrie," Ashley said. "You look amazing. That dress is perfect on you."

"Thanks," Carrie said, smiling at her through the mirror.

"Don't smile or talk," Chloe said as she was putting lipstick on Carrie's lips.

"So, Chloe," Jessica said. "Seeing anyone? Will the elusive Chloe Beale be the next to settle down? You know Ashley and I would love to be your wedding planners. I'll even give you a discount."

"Thanks," Chloe laughed. "But, nope, not ready to settle down. I expect to see you and Ashley walking down the aisle way before I do."

"You may be right about that," Jessica said as Ashley came up and put her arm around Jessica's waist.

"Still breaking hearts everywhere you go?" Ashley asked.

"If they get broken," Chloe said. "It's because they didn't pay attention when I told them I wasn't looking for anything serious."

"Is the groom ready?" Charlotte asked.

"We were just going to check on the groom," Jessica said.

"We should be starting in about fifteen minutes," Ashley said. "We'll come back to get you when everyone's ready."

"Thanks, Ashley," Charlotte said.

"All done, Care," Chloe said, dropping the eyeliner on the table.

"Wow, Chloe," Carrie said, looking at herself in the mirror. "I look beautiful."

"Yes, you do," Chloe said, smiling at Carrie through the mirror. "Now get up so I can do my makeup."

Carrie laughed as she lifted her dress and moved away from the vanity. Charlotte helped her straighten out her dress.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Walp/Beale Wedding ~**

Beca Mitchell walked into the church to be confronted with several men in tuxedos and a few women in matching knee-length dresses. One young man came over to her with a charming grin.

"Hello," the guy said. "I'm Jesse. Are you with the bride or the groom?"

"Neither," Beca said. "I'm the DJ. Ashley told me to meet her here to go over to the reception hall with her."

"A DJ, huh?" Jesse said grinning. "That fits. You're hot, sexy, and mysterious at the same time."

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "Not gonna happen, dude."

"Why not?" Jesse whined. "I'm a good guy. Let me take you out and give me a chance to show you."

"Dude, it's not you," Beca said. "It's the guy part that does nothing for me. Now, do you know where Ashley is or not?"

A short distance away, Chloe sees Jesse talking to a slender brunette who she doesn't recognize.

"Jessica, who is that girl?" Chloe asked, indicating Beca.

"Oh, that's Beca," Jessica said. "The DJ."

"DJ? Hmm," Chloe said, looking the DJ up and down. "I think I'll go introduce myself."

"Behave!" Jessica called out.

"I make no promises," Chloe shot back.

Chloe was a few feet away from Beca when Chicago intercepted her. Chloe let out a heavy sigh.

"There's my girl," Chicago said.

"Not your girl," Chloe said and tried to step around him.

"Not yet, anyway," Chicago said, chuckling as he blocked Chloe's path. "I mean, I'm the Best Man, you're the Maid of Honor. I'm the brother of the groom; you're the sister of the bride. It's inevitable that we'll be together."

"Look," Chloe said rather loudly, causing several of the wedding party to look at them. "I don't know how many times I can say-"

"Okay, everybody," Jessica called out quickly. "Time to line up."

Chicago moved to get into position, and Chloe noticed Beca was gone. She sighed and got into position. She refused to stand close to Chicago or take his arm until it was time to walk down the aisle.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Walp/Beale Wedding ~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Denver Walp."

Chloe giggled. Who names their children after cities? Carrie and Denny started to walk down the aisle; Chloe and Chicago fell in behind them. Chloe discreetly removed Chicago's hand that he had placed on her back and moved to put more space between them.

Carrie grabbed Chloe in a hug as soon as she exited the chapel.

"Can you believe it, Chlo?" Carried squealed. "I'm married!"

"I know," Chloe responded with a laugh.

"Come on," Carrie said, leading Chloe over to Denny. "We have to take photos before we can head to the reception. We're taking them in the garden out back."

Chloe linked her arm with Carrie's as they walked to the garden. Chicago did everything he could to stand close to Chloe during the photo shoot. Chloe was continually moving his hand off her ass.

After all the photos were taken, Chloe went over to Carrie.

"I'm done," Chloe said. "Please ask Denny to talk to Chicago, or else I will punch him the next time he 'accidentally' touches me."

"I'll talk to him on the way to the reception," Carrie said.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "I'm going to find mom and dad and head to the reception. I need a drink and fast."

"See you there in a bit," Carrie said as Chloe walked off.

The venue where the reception was to be held was only a ten-minute ride from the church. Chloe walked in with her parents, and Chloe's eyes immediately fell on the DJ. Chloe watched her as Beca held her headphones against one ear and manipulated something on the table in front of her.

Chloe was enjoying the view. Beca had removed her leather jacket as was now in a white button-down shirt, with several buttons left undone. Chloe bit her bottom lip as Beca bent over and showed quite a bit of cleavage, much to Chloe's enjoyment.

"Keep it in your pants, Chloe," Jessica whispered next to Chloe, causing her to jump.

"Sorry, but there is something about her," Chloe said, not taking her eyes off Beca. "She's hot, and for such a petite person, she has this commanding air about her that I can feel all the way over here. I can honestly say I've never been this attracted to someone before and we haven't even met yet."

"Well, there's a couple of things you need to know about DJ hottie," Jessica said. "First, she's Ashley's cousin. Second, she is definitely hot but doesn't know how hot she is. Ashley and I get together with her all the time, and whenever someone hits on her, she gets flustered, and it's adorable. She's funny, too."

"Are you trying to keep me away from her?" Chloe asked, turning to look at Jessica. "Or pushing me toward her?"

"Personally, I think you two would be good together," Jessica said. "She'll challenge and surprise you. Come on. I'll introduce you."

Jessica walked Chloe over to the DJ.

"Hey, Beca," Jessica said. "This is my good friend, Chloe Beale. She's the bride's sister. Chloe, this is Beca Mitchell. The DJ."

"Nice to meet you," Beca said, smiling at Chloe.

"Likewise," Chloe said, smiling back at Beca.

The two stood smiling at each other. Jessica looked from one to the other.

"I guess I'm no longer needed here," Jessica said and left the two alone.

"So, a DJ, huh?" Chloe said. "Sounds like a fun job."

"It is," Beca said. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I teach second grade," Chloe said.

"Yikes," Beca mumbled. "That sounds like a, um, good job."

"It is," Chloe said with a laugh.

They stood quiet for a moment, listening to the music.

"Your mixes are really good," Chloe said. "Is the DJ allowed to dance if someone asks her?"

"Depends on who's doing the asking," Beca said, winking at Chloe.

"What if-"

"Chloe, there you are," Chicago said, putting his arm around Chloe's waist.

"Oh-kay," Beca muttered and went back to her turntable.

"Stop it," Chloe said, pushing Chicago away from him. "I've told you countless times I'm not interested and I'm gay."

"No, you're not," Chicago said with a laugh.

"Dude, why would a girl tell you she was gay if she wasn't?" Beca chimed in. This guy had been there for all of thirty seconds and was already getting on her nerves.

"Girls tell guys that, thinking they'll leave them alone," Chicago said.

"And you still haven't gotten it through that thick head of yours that Chloe's not interested?" Beca asked incredulously. "Dude, get a clue. She wants you to leave her alone!"

"How the hell do you know what she wants?" Chicago said, stepping closer to Beca.

"I know because she said it out loud," Beca said.

"She has a name, and she's still standing here," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Chicago saw Beca holding Chloe's hand and moved to reach for her. Chloe stepped in front of him and placed a hand on Chicago's chest and pushed him back away from Beca.

"Chicago, you may be a great guy, but right now you're being a jerk," Chloe said. "This is the last time I'm going to ask that you leave me alone."

"Come on, Chicago," Denny said, grabbing Chicago's arm from behind. "Leave Chloe alone. We've talked about this. She's not interested. There are plenty of girls here you can talk to."

Chicago looked at Denny and turned and stalked off.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Denny said. "I talked to him like Carrie asked. I don't know what his problem is."

"Thanks, Denny," Chloe said, hugging her new brother-in-law. "I'll see you at the table in a few minutes."

Denny smiled and walked off.

"Wow," Beca said. "I thought this was going to be a boring wedding gig. I was wrong."

"So, about dancing," Chloe said, causing Beca to laugh.

"I think I can manage to make that happen," Beca said.

"Good," Chloe said. "I'll be back."

Beca watched as Chloe sashayed away, looking over her shoulder to smile back at Beca.

Beca shook her head and started the transition into the next song.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Walp/Beale Wedding ~**

"Beca, come eat," Ashley called out from a table near the DJ stand.

Beca looked over to see Jessica and Ashley already digging into a plate of food. Beca tapped a few buttons and a soft instrumental piece started to play. Beca joined Ashley and Jessica at the table.

"This is a nice reception," Beca said. "You guys did a great job."

"We love being wedding planners," Ashley said. "But, planning a friend's wedding is exhausting, since we're also guests."

"How do you know the bride or groom?" Beca asked.

"Jessica's family has been friends with the Beales since Jessica was a baby," Ashley said.

"Chloe and I are best friends," Jessica said.

"Dude, you're best friends with Chloe?" Beca asked. "Why haven't we met before today? I thought you liked me."

"I do like you," Jessica said, chuckling. "Chloe's kind of a player, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh," Beca said, her eyes seeking out Chloe across the room.

Chloe looked up then and gave Beca a megawatt smile.

"Don't get me wrong," Jessica continued. "Chloe's one of the best people I know. She just doesn't do relationships."

"Maybe she hasn't met the right girl yet," Beca said and then shook herself. "Gross. Now I sound like that douchebag Chicago."

"I think you two would be good together," Ashley said. "We should have introduced to you two sooner. Maybe then Chicago would leave Chloe alone."

"Speaking of the devil," Beca said, looking across the room. "Looks like he crashed and burned again."

Jessica and Ashley looked where Beca was looking.

"Aubrey doesn't look too happy," Jessica said.

"It looks like Chicago might have hit on Stacie," Ashley said.

"Chicago does not want to try and mess with Stacie," Jessica said. "Aubrey will eat him alive."

"We should keep an eye on him," Ashley said. "If he gets drunk, there's no telling what might happen."

"Do you think he'll start after Chloe again?" Beca asked.

"Getting protective, are you?" Ashley teased.

"Maybe," Beca said, blushing. "I like her, and I'm curious if we could be something. I'm thinking about asking her out."

"As your cousin, I approve," Ashley said.

"And as Chloe's best friend, I approve," Jessica said.

"What do you approve of, Jess?" Chloe asked, startling the girls.

Beca blushed and looked down at the table.

"The music," Jessica said quickly. "We were just telling Beca how much we approve of the music she's playing."

"Everyone seems to be enjoying it," Chloe said, looking around. "I approve, too."

"Um, Ashley and I have to get back to work," Jessica said. "Chloe is the wedding party done eating?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Okay," Jessica said. "We'll get the wait staff started on clearing the dinner dishes, while we get the cake ready."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Jessica and Ashley left Beca and Chloe alone.

"Oh, shit," Chloe mumbled, quickly turning to face Beca.

"What's wrong," Beca asked.

"Him," Chloe said, pointing over her shoulder.

Beca looked to see Chicago making his way over to them.

"Come with me," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand.

Chloe let Beca lead her behind some curtains, to a hidden door. She pulled it open and motioned for Chloe to enter. Chloe looked around; they were in some kind of closet.

"I have about twenty minutes left on the dinner playlist," Beca said. "So, we can hide out here until it's time to do the cake. Maybe he'll find someone else to bother while we wait."

Chloe smiled and stepped into Beca's personal space.

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Chloe asked, putting her hands on Beca's waist.

"Um, I-" Beca cleared. "What do you have in mind?"

Chloe smiled and smashed her lips against Beca's, pushing Beca back into the wall. Beca moaned and grabbed Chloe around the waist, pulling her flush to her.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Walp/Beale Wedding ~**

Twenty minutes later, Carrie was looking for Chloe. She searched around the room but didn't see her.

"Jessica," Carrie said. "Do you know where Chloe is?"

"Last I saw she was sitting and talking with Beca at the table by the DJ setup," Jessica said.

Both women looked over to the table where Jessica had left them. Carrie walked over to the table and looked around the area near the back.

"Chloe!" Carrie started calling out, walking along the back of the room.

"Shit," Chloe said, scrambling out of Beca's embrace and trying to straighten her dress and fix her hair.

Beca quickly buttoned her shirt and tucked it into her pants.

"Let me go out first," Chloe said, still messing with her hair.

"Hurry," Beca said. "The music has stopped, and I need to get back to it."

"So, would you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," Beca said. "Now, get out of here."

"Feisty," Chloe said, kissing Beca once more before pulling the door open about an inch.

Chloe looked around and didn't see anyone, so she snuck out of the closet. Beca stepped out close behind because she needed to get back to the music.

"Oh, my God," Carrie said, looking at the two.

She laughed as Beca and Chloe both blushed.

"Beca, you might want to get back to the music," Carrie said. "Denny and I will have our first dance after we do the cake."

"Right, uh, yeah," Beca said. "I'm on it."

"And you," Carrie said, linking her arm with Chloe's. "You'll have to give me all the details before I leave for my honeymoon."

Chloe laughed. "We have a date for tomorrow night."

"That's great," Carrie said as they came from behind the curtains.

"Chloe, there you are," Chicago said, coming up to the sisters. He looked at Chloe and furrowed his brow. "Chloe, are you okay? Did you have an accident or something?"

"Accident?" Chloe said. "What are you talking about?"

"Your hair is all," Chicago said, waving his hands around his head. "And your dress is lopsided or something."

"Oh," Chloe said, straightening her dress and fluffing her hair. "Something happened. But it was definitely **_not_** an accident."

Carrie couldn't hold back her laughter as the two sisters left Chicago standing there, looking dumbfounded.

* * *

_**Full prompt from FanFiction User ElectronisZappa**__: AU, of course. Chloe's sister is marrying Chicago's brother. Chloe is the Maid of Honor; Chicago is the Best Man. Chicago thinks it's a license to pursue Chloe because he doesn't realize Chloe is gay and interested in the DJ, Beca. Of course, side pairings of Staubrey and Jessica/Ashley if they fit in somehow._


	9. Valentine's Day Dare

**VALENTINE'S DAY DARE**

_**Prompt from Tumblr User Anonymous**__: __Bechloe Valentine's Day prompt. Highschool AU. Chloe is the popular girl and gets dared to ask the loner music nerd Beca to the valentines dance._

* * *

Beca was minding her own business as she walked down the hall toward the music room. She was knocked down as the turned the corner and ran into some of Barden High's cheerleaders.

"Sorry, Beca," Chloe said as she reached to help Beca. "Are you okay?"

"Leave the loser on the floor where she belongs," Alice, the Captain, said.

"Don't be such a bitch, Alice," Chloe chastised as she helped Beca stand.

"I'm okay," Beca mumbled, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks."

Beca moved to go around the group and Alice stepped in front of her. Beca moved to the left to get past her; Alice moved again to block her.

"Come on, Alice," Aubrey said. "Leave her alone and let's go."

"She ran into us," Alice said, staring at Beca. "On purpose."

"It was an accident," Stacie said.

Beca looked up to find Alice glaring at her. "I'm sorry."

"That's true," Alice said, laughing. "You really are sorry. A sorry, lonely little music nerd."

Alice laughed harder and looked around at the other cheerleaders. They just stared blankly back at her.

"Whatever," Alice mumbled.

Beca sighed and moved to her right to get past Alice and again Alice moved to block her path. This time Beca was ready for her and as soon as Alice started moving, Beca moved quickly to the other side and passed Alice, bumping her shoulder in the process.

"Did you see that?" Alice screeched. "She purposely bumped into me again. Get back here, you bitch."

Beca kept walking, and Alice made to go after her, but Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie stopped her.

"Leave her alone, Alice," Chloe said, holding Alice's arm. "You've had your fun."

"Yeah, Alice, watching you torment Beca is getting old," Stacie said. "What is your problem with her anyway?"

"Let's go," Alice said, ignoring the question. "We have practice."

The girls sighed and slowly followed Alice to practice.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentine's - Valentine's Day Dare ~**_

Friday night found the Cheerleaders at Alice's house for a sleepover. The girls were in their pajamas, sitting on blankets in the basement.

Alice leaned over to whisper something to Emily. Emily swallowed and turned to the group.

"Let's play _Truth or Dare_," Emily said.

"That's a great idea," Alice said with an evil smile.

"I don't like this," Chloe whispered to Aubrey and Stacie. "Alice looks like she's up to something."

"The three of us had better be careful," Stacie said. "She may try and get us back for standing up to her when she was harassing Beca Mitchell the other day."

"I have an idea," Aubrey whispered. "If one of you gets picked before I do, pick me. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe and Stacie reply.

"_Truth or Dare_ sounds fun," Aubrey said. "Who's first?"

"Before we start, I need to know if everyone is in," Alice said. The girls all agreed and Alice continued. "Emily since the game was your idea, you'll go first." She paused before adding, "Right after I explain the rules."

"We know the rules for _Truth or Dare,_ Alice," Chloe said.

"You don't know my house rules," Alice said, glaring at Chloe before smiling her fake smile. "The house rules are that if you've already chosen truth, you must pick dare on your next turn. If you choose truth and someone knows you're lying, they have to speak up and tell us the real truth. If you choose not to do the dare, then I will make you kiss whoever I tell you to."

The girls erupted and started arguing with Alice.

"What if we don't want to follow your house rules?" Stacie asked.

"Then, you won't be cheering for three games," Alice said.

"You can't blackmail us into playing," Jessica said.

"You all have already agreed to play," Alice said smugly. "Anyone who backs out now will be sidelined for three games while the rest of us are on the field cheering our team on to victory."

"I'm out," Chloe said, standing.

"Me, too," Stacie said.

"Me, too," Aubrey said.

The rest of the girls joined Chloe. Alice's face was red with anger; she did not expect them to band together against her.

"Have fun cheering alone, Alice," Chloe said and started walking toward the stairs.

"Wait," Alice said, jumping in front of Chloe to stop them all from leaving. "Fine. You can choose not to do the first dare, but you will have to do a different dare no exceptions. The rest of the rules will still apply."

Chloe looked at the girls. They all shrugged and nodded, accepting Alice's rules.

"Okay, we'll play," Chloe said.

The girls returned to their original seats and sat.

"Emily, you're up first," Alice said.

The game started and things were fairly tame. The girls were laughing and enjoying themselves.

It was Jessica's turn and she chose Aubrey.

"Aubrey, _Truth or Dare?_"

"Um, I'll take truth," Aubrey said.

"Okay," Jessica said. "Do you have a crush on someone at school? And, if so, name names."

Aubrey chuckled. "That's easy. I have a crush on Jesse Swanson and Stacie."

"You can't name two," Ashley said.

"Yes, I can," Aubrey said. "She said to name _names_, plural. And, since I'm bi, I have a crush on a guy and a girl."

Stacie smiled and kissed Aubrey on the cheek.

"We'll accept that," Alice said. "It's your turn, Aubrey."

Aubrey looked at Chloe and then Stacie. "Alice, you chose dare last time so you have to tell the truth this time?"

"I'm fine with that," Alice said. "Go for it."

"Tell us why you hate Beca Mitchell so much," Aubrey said.

Alice's look of surprise wasn't totally unexpected. Alice pulled herself together and said, "I'm not answering that."

"You have to," Ashley said.

Alice glared at Ashley for a moment. "Fine. She hurt someone I care about. Plus she's a loser, so that's why I hate her."

"No, it isn't," Jessica said with a laugh. "I was there, remember?"

"Tell us, Jessica," Aubrey said.

"I'm going to get more chips," Alice said and stomped up the stairs.

"Jessica?" Stacie said.

"Okay," Jessica said. "Me, Alice, Beca, and a few others grew up in this neighborhood. We became friends in Kindergarten and stayed friends through Middle School. In eighth grade, Beca came back to school after Winter Break and told us she came out to her parents and she was gay."

"And Alice didn't accept that?" Chloe asked.

"No, Alice didn't have a problem with it," Jessica said. "One day, Alice went to Beca's house and tried to get Beca to kiss her because Alice had never kissed a girl and wanted to know what it was like. Beca refused and said she didn't think of her that way. Alice was hurt but seemed to accept it. Fast forward to after Spring Break; Alice had a sleepover and we were all there. Beca was excited and told us she had her first girlfriend. The rest of us were happy for her; Alice became livid. She started ranting and yelling at Beca. Saying things like, what did that girl have that Alice didn't? Called her a loser dyke, among other things."

"What did Beca do?" Stacie asked.

"Nothing," Jessica said, shrugging. "She let Alice rant at her. Alice ended her rant by telling Beca that she was no longer her friend and that she needed to leave. Beca said she was sorry Alice felt that way and left."

"Wow," Emily said.

"What did you do once Beca left?" Chloe asked.

"We didn't know what to do," Jessica said. "We stayed but we all got together the next day and made sure Beca was okay. After that, we had to divide our time between Alice and Beca, but never the two together."

They all got quiet when they heard Alice coming back downstairs.

"I believe it's my turn," Alice said as she rejoined the group.

The girls looked at each other, confused by Alice's behavior. They soon found out it was the calm before the storm.

"Chloe?" Alice called out, causing the redhead to look at her. "You chose truth last time, so you get a dare."

Chloe took in a breath and heard Aubrey mumble, "We got your back."

"Go ahead," Chloe said.

"I dare you to slap Aubrey across the face," Alice said and smiled.

"What?" Chloe screeched. "No way. I'm not going to slap Aubrey, not even on a dare."

"Do it, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I guarantee she's got something worse planned for your second dare."

"I can't," Chloe said, a pained expression on her face. "You're my best friend."

"Are you declining to do the first dare?" Alice asked.

"Stop it, Alice," Jessica said. "This is cruel even for you."

"You all knew the rules and opted to play," Alice said. "So, what's it going to be, Chloe? Slap Aubrey or do I give you dare number two?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Chloe," Stacie said.

"Yes, she does," Alice yelled. "Make a decision. Slap Aubrey or second dare?"

Chloe looked around the room and took a breath, slowly letting it out.

"I'll take the second dare," Chloe said.

The smile that came to Alice's face sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"I dare you to ask Beca Mitchell to be your date for the Valentine's Day dance," Alice said, causing gasps from everyone in the room. "And then stand her up."

"That's not right, Alice," Ashley said. "Just because you're a bitch to Beca doesn't mean you can make someone else hurt her for your pleasure."

Alice sat with a smug smile on her face. She looked at Chloe. "I understand you have an offer to attend Barden University on a cheerleading scholarship. Do you think you'll keep it if you are no longer a cheerleader? Because, I don't think you will."

Chloe was staring daggers at Alice. She knew Alice would find a way to kick her off the squad and she needed that scholarship in order to help pay for college.

Tears stung Chloe's eyes as she said, "I'll do it."

"Chloe, no," Aubrey said. "This isn't you. You can't hurt someone on purpose and be okay with it."

"I need that scholarship," Chloe said. "What else can I do?"

"Wait," Stacie said and looked over to Alice. "Chloe will do it, but she has conditions."

"I do?" Chloe muttered.

"You do, trust me," Stacie whispered.

"What conditions?" Alice asked.

"Chloe gets to choose when and where to ask Beca," Stacie said. "And, um, you have to leave Beca alone from now on. If you mess with Beca once, the dare becomes null and void and Chloe doesn't have to do it."

"That sounds good," Chloe said. "Those are my conditions."

Alice furrowed her brow and looked at Chloe and Stacie. "Fine. I'll accept those conditions BUT none of you can tell Beca anything about the dare."

"Fine," Chloe said.

"Now that that's settled, who wants to do karaoke?" Alice asked.

"I'm going home," Chloe said and started gathering her stuff.

"I'm going, too," Aubrey said. "Stacie? I can give you a ride if you want to leave."

"Thanks," Stacie said. "I'd like that."

"Hey, Chloe, can I get a ride with you?" Emily asked. "I want to go home, too."

"Sure," Chloe said.

Alice watched as all the girls gathered their belongings and left.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentine's - Valentine's Day Dare ~**_

Monday came, and Chloe had been anxious all weekend. She and Beca were in a couple of classes together, but at the end of the day, Chloe still hadn't talked to her.

Chloe was slowly making her way to cheer practice. She was walking past the music wing when she heard piano music coming from the rehearsal room.

Chloe stopped and listened for a moment. The music was mesmerizing and she found herself entering the rehearsal room. She stopped and stared when she saw Beca Mitchell sitting at the piano.

Chloe stood and watched until Beca finished the piece. Chloe started clapping, startling Beca.

"That was amazing, Beca," Chloe said, walking over to the piano.

"Um, thanks, Chloe," Beca said.

"What is it called?" Chloe asked, sitting on the bench with her back to the piano.

"It, uh, doesn't have a name yet," Beca said. "I'm still working on it."

"You wrote that?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I write a lot of music."

"How did I not know this about you?" Chloe asked, smiling at Beca.

"Well, we're not exactly friends," Beca said, looking down at the keys.

"I think we should fix that," Chloe said. "I'd like to learn more about your music. Can you play some more for me?"

"Um, sure," Beca said.

Beca started playing another song and Chloe sat listening. She glanced at Beca's face a few times and found herself smiling.

Beca finished and Chloe gushed about how good it was.

"Do you play any other instruments?"

"A couple."

"A couple? I can't play one and you can play a couple? Maybe I should get you to give me piano lessons. I'd love to learn how to play."

"Sure, if you want," Beca said. "I have a piano at home if you'd like to come over sometime. I can teach you."

"I'd love that, Beca," Chloe said. She jumped up when she saw the clock on the wall. "I have to go. I'm late for cheer practice."

"Oh, okay," Beca said as Chloe started for the door.

"Hey," Chloe called back. "Want to get ice cream tomorrow after school before my first lesson."

Beca smiled. "I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Chloe said.

Chloe hurried to the field where cheer practice was held. She ran up and stood next to Aubrey.

"Beale, you're late," Alice said, looking down at a clipboard in her hands.

"Sorry," Chloe said. "I was talking to Beca."

Alice's eyes shot up to look at Chloe. "Did you ask her?"

"Not yet," Chloe said. "But, I will."

"Good," Alice said. "Everyone into positions."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentine's - Valentine's Day Dare ~**_

Beca and Chloe began hanging out more over the next week. Chloe was learning the basics on the piano and growing fond of the petite brunette as each day passed.

It was Friday and Chloe had to cheer at the basketball game. She invited Beca to come to the game to watch her cheer and to go out for ice cream after.

Beca didn't usually attend any of the games but made an exception for Chloe. Alice walked over to Chloe while they waited for the game to start.

"I see Mitchell is here," Alice said. "Did you ask her yet?"

"No," Chloe said. "I'm planning to do it tonight."

"Make sure you do," Alice said. "It would be so sad to see you lose your cheer scholarship."

With that Alice sauntered away; Chloe frowned. Aubrey and Stacie came up to Chloe

"You okay, Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe said. "I feel really bad. I've gotten to know Beca this past week and she's a lot of fun and really sweet. I hate what I have to do to her."

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Stacie asked.

"I kind of am," Chloe said blushing. "But, she's going to hate me when I stand her up for the dance."

Stacie looked into the stands and saw Beca talking and laughing with some other girls around her. An idea came to her and she had to figure out a way to make it a reality.

"Let's go, girls," Alice called out.

"Alice, I need to go change my skirt," Stacie said. "My zipper busted."

"Go change," Alice said. "And hurry up."

Stacie raced off to the locker room and came back ten minutes later.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentine's - Valentine's Day Dare ~**_

Barden won and everyone was in a good mood. Chloe and Beca were sitting in Chloe's car at the ice cream shop.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked Chloe.

"I'm fine," Chloe said and set her ice cream on the dashboard. "I want to ask you something but I'm afraid to."

Beca looked at her as she took a bite of her ice cream. "Does this have anything to do with the dare Alice gave you?"

Chloe's head shot up to look at Beca. "You know about that?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "CR told me."

"How does CR know about it?"

"Stacie told her."

"Wait. What? Stacie wasn't supposed to tell you about it. That was part of the conditions Alice gave."

"I know." Beca smiled. "Stacie told CR all about the _Truth or Dare_ game and what Alice is making you do. It's okay, Chloe. Just do it. I don't want you to lose your scholarship because of me."

"I don't want to do something that will hurt you," Chloe said, tears stinging her eyes.

Beca saw a tear slide down Chloe's cheek and reached over to wipe it away.

"I like you, Chloe," Beca said. "This past week has been one of the best weeks of my life. We're friends and I know you would never hurt anyone intentionally."

"What if I said, I don't want to be just friends?" Chloe asked.

"Then I would say, would you be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?" Beca replied.

"I'd love to, but Alice can still kick me off the squad," Chloe said.

"Can she?" Beca asked with a smile. "CR also said that you had to ask me to the dance and then stand me up. Correct?"

"Yeah," Chloe said hesitantly.

"Did she say anything about standing me up if I asked you?"

"What?" Chloe asked and then a smile broke out on her face. "No, she didn't. Ask me again."

"Chloe Beale, would you like to be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"Yes."

Chloe squealed and pulled Beca into a hug. Beca pulled back smiling and almost immediately leaned back in to kiss Chloe. Chloe pulled Beca closer and deepened the kiss.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentine's - Valentine's Day Dare ~**_

The next week, Beca and Chloe kept their new relationship to themselves and didn't tell anyone; even their best friends.

Friday night came and Chloe walked into the Valentine's Day dance alone.

"Well, well, well," Alice said, walking up to Chloe. "I didn't think you had it in you. I really wish I could see the heartbroken look on Beca's face when she realizes you stood her up."

"Sorry to disappoint, Alice," Beca said from behind the cheer Captain. "Chloe didn't ask me to the dance so she couldn't stand me up."

"That was the dare," Alice said, looking at Chloe. "You were supposed to ask her out and then not show up."

"I was going to, but Beca beat me to it and asked _me_ to the dance," Chloe said. "So, your dare became null and void."

"You're off the squad," Alice said, her face red with anger. "Good luck with keeping your scholarship."

"Is that right?" Miss Miller, the cheer Coach said, joining the small group.

Alice gasped. Several of the other cheerleaders gathered around when they saw Miss Miller joining Alice and Chloe.

"Miss Miller," Alice said. "I didn't see you standing there."

"Obviously," Miss Miller said. "Chloe, don't worry, your scholarship is safe and so is your spot on the cheer squad. "As for you, Alice, you are no longer on the squad. I heard about your dare and your bullying Beca Mitchell. These actions are unacceptable. I'll be talking with the Principal on Monday about what disciplinarian actions can be taken against you."

"You can't do that!" Alice screamed.

"I believe I just did," Miss Miller said. "As for you girls on the squad, Chloe will be your new Captain. If anyone takes issue with that, we can discuss it at Monday's practice. Enjoy the dance."

Miss Miller took Alice by the arm and led her away from the group. The girls congratulated and hugged Chloe. Chloe pulled back and saw Beca standing a few feet away; she walked over to her.

Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss and then pulled back as they both started laughing.

"What?" Aubrey said excitedly. "When did this happen?"

Chloe turned to the girls. "Last week. She found out about the dare and said that Alice couldn't say anything if she asked me. So, she did and I accepted. And, we're girlfriends now."

"I'm so happy for you," Aubrey said, hugging Chloe.

"Thank you, Stacie," Beca said. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"What did you do, Stacie?" Aubrey asked.

"I told Beca's friend CR about the dare, and she told Beca," Stacie said.

"But, Alice said we couldn't tell Beca," Ashley said.

"That's true," Emily said. "Alice said **_we_** couldn't tell Beca, but she didn't say we couldn't tell anyone else about it. Right?"

"Exactly," Stacie said.

"We should be thanking, Alice," Beca said.

All the girls looked at Beca.

"Explain yourself," Jessica said.

Beca laughed. "If Alice hadn't made the dare, chances are Chloe would never have talked to me, and we wouldn't be together here at the dance."

"Or," Chloe said. "I would have talked to you because you're so darned cute, and once you saw how awesome I am, you couldn't help but want me to be your girlfriend."

"That theory works, too," Beca said and leaned in to kiss Chloe. "Happy Valentine's Day, Chlo."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Becs."

* * *

_**Full prompt from Tumblr User Anonymous**__: __Highschool AU. Chloe is the popular girl and gets dared to ask the loner music nerd Beca to the Valentine's Day dance but realizes there's more than meets the eye._


	10. What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell

**What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell**

**Author's Prompt:** Beca can read minds. Music can usually drown out the thoughts but sometimes that doesn't work.

**A/N:** Portions in _Italics_ are the thoughts Beca hears.

* * *

Beca rubbed her temples, trying to ward off the headache that was coming on. She put her headphones on and turned up the volume.

"Ahh," Beca sighed as she sat back and allowed the music to drown out all the voices she was hearing inside her head.

Beca learned early on that she had a special 'gift' as her mother liked to call it. It was fun sometimes because she could hear answers to test questions. Or she'd hear what one friend was thinking about another. She tried to ignore most of the things she heard; the test answers came in handy a few times. But she never tried to use things her friend's said to her advantage or to hurt anyone with what she heard.

As she got older she was better able to zero in on one person's thoughts in a crowd, but it always gave her a headache. She also learned early on that when she was thrown into a massive crowd, as she was in now, it became overwhelming and the headache was worse.

Today, Beca Mitchell arrived at Barden College as an incoming Freshman, Class of 2015. She made her way to her dorm and entered her room.

"Oh, um, hi," Beca said as she slipped her laptop bag off her shoulder. "I'm Beca. You must be Kimmy Jinn."

_Great, a white girl. How exciting._

Beca smirked. "It's nice to meet you."

Beca dry swallowed a couple of pain relievers and started unpacking, and setting up her desk. She could hear her roommate's thoughts and knew she was intrigued by her set-up.

"Oh, hey, do you like music?" Beca asked.

She held back a smile when she heard "_Music? I live for music."_

"Yes, I like music," Kimmy said.

"Do you mind if I play some while I finish unpacking?"

"Go ahead," Kimmy said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's your room, too."

"Thanks," Beca said and started a playlist she had put together.

She glanced over at Kimmy and saw her bopping her head to the music.

_Wow! The white girl has good taste in music._

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell ~**

After an awkward visit by her father, Beca left her room and went to the Activities Fair. She put her headphones on and started a playlist so she didn't have to listen to the many thoughts that college students had on move-in day.

Just as a song was transitioning from one to the next, Beca heard a feminine voice say, "_Damn, she's hot!_"

Beca chuckled, wondering who was talking and who they were talking about. She decided to look around, more from curiosity than anything else.

"What about her?" Beca heard the same voice say, only this time it was not in her head. She looked slightly to her left and the air left her lungs.

Beca's eyes raked up and down the beautiful redhead that came into view. "_Wow_," Beca thought and made her way over to the girl, standing in front of a booth that said, _Barden Bellas_.

"Any interest in joining our acapella group?" the redhead asked as she shoved a flyer at Beca.

"Oh, this is a thing now," Beca said, moving her headphones down to her neck and looking down at the flyer.

"_Chloe has got to be kidding_," Beca heard the blonde standing next to the redhead.

Other voices started invading her brain, so Beca tried to concentrate on Chloe.

"I'm Beca," Beca said, introducing herself. "And you are?"

"_Totes interested."_

Beca couldn't help smirking, having heard Chloe's thoughts.

"I'm Chloe," the redhead said. "So, are you interested?"

"_Oh, God. Chloe's flirting with her_," the blonde thought, shaking her head.

"I'm very interested," Beca said with a smirk. "But not in joining your group."

"_Thank, God_," the blond thought. _"No. Wait. Is she interested in Chloe?_"

"_Score one for me,_" Chloe thought. "Why don't I give you my number and we can talk about it over dinner tomorrow?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and moved away to talk to another girl who had stopped at their booth.

"I'd like that," Beca said, pulling out her phone. "Put your number in here and text yourself so you have mine, too."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and Beca's mouth became dry. She licked her lips and noticed Chloe looking at them.

"_I bet she's a good kisser,_" Beca heard and tried not to smile. "_Maybe I'll find out tomorrow_."

Chloe handed Beca her phone. "Call me."

"I will," Beca said. "It was very nice meeting you."

"You, too," Chloe said.

Beca smiled before turning and walking away from Chloe. She could feel Chloe's eyes on her. "_This is going to be a fun year."_

Beca smiled and mumbled, "Yes, it is."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell ~**

Beca called Chloe later that night and set up a dinner date for the next evening. She found herself looking forward to the date.

The next afternoon, Beca made her way back to her dorm to lay down before she needed to get ready for her date. She had a bad headache from listening to all the thoughts around her during her classes. She couldn't play her music so all the thoughts were invading her brain and she couldn't tune them out.

After some rest, Beca gathered her things for a shower and made her way to the communal showers. She showered and quickly made her way back to her room.

Beca checked herself in the mirror and thought she looked good. She was taking Chloe to a relatively nice place for dinner and wanted to look nice for Chloe.

Beca let out a sigh and placed everything she needed in her purse and left the dorm. She walked to her father's and unlocked her car.

"Beca?" Warren Mitchell's voice called out before she could get into the car.

"Hey, dad," Beca said, looking over her shoulder at her father.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming by?"

"I have a date and just needed my car," Beca said, holding the driver's side door open.

"_A date? Hmm, why didn't she tell me?"_

"Because I knew you would want to talk about it and I don't have time," Beca said.

"You know I hate when you do that," Warren said.

"I know," Beca said. "But I really do have a date and I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"Oh, okay," Warren said.

"_Should I ask her to visit when she returns the car?"_

"I'll be late tonight," Beca said. "So, I'll return the car tomorrow. I'll be sure to block out some time to come in and say hi."

Warren sighed and Beca added, "And, sorry about jumping on your thoughts, again. I can't turn it off."

"I know," Warren said. "Why don't you, uh, plan to come for lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll do that," Beca said. "I'll text you when I'm on my way over. It might be a late lunch depending on what time I get back from my date. I have to go so I'll see you later."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Warren said. "_Why is it so hard to talk to her?"_

"_I wonder the same thing myself,_" Beca thought as she got in the car and drove off.

Beca parked the car and hurried up to the door of the Bellas House. She knocked and Aubrey answered.

"Oh," Aubrey said. "It's you. Chloe will be down in a minute."

Aubrey stepped aside to allow Beca to come in. Beca looked at her and was surprised to see Aubrey checking her out.

"_She cleans up nice. But I still don't see what Chloe sees in her."_

Beca hid her smile and said, "You look nice, Aubrey. Hot date tonight?"

"Um, thank you," Aubrey said. "And, yes, I do have a date."

"Hey," Chloe said as she came down the stairs.

"_Wow, Beca looks hot."_

"Wow, you look amazing," Beca said as she watched Chloe descend the stairs.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile. "So do you."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and went to sit on the sofa.

"Ready to go?" Beca asked.

"Try to remember there is someone else in the house tonight, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"It's our first date," Chloe said. "No need to worry about noise, Brey."

"_Being on a first date never stopped you from putting out before. And, you're not as quiet as you think you are."_

"_Wow_," Beca muttered as she glanced over to Aubrey. She grabbed Chloe's hand and said, "Let's go."

Beca tried not to listen to Chloe's thoughts as they walked to the car, but she couldn't help it. She also wasn't too upset by it; Chloe was thinking about her and wondering where they were going.

"So, where are we going?" Chloe asked. "I have GPS in my car, I just need the address."

Chloe moved to go toward her car and Beca stopped her.

"Oh, um, I have my car," Beca said, pointing to her car parked at the curb.

"_She's a freshman; they aren't allowed to have cars on campus."_

"My dad lives just off-campus," Beca said. "I'm not allowed to have a car on campus since I'm a Freshman so I keep it at my dad's until I need to use it."

"Oh," Chloe said as she let Beca lead her to the car. "This is very sporty."

"Guilt gift," Beca said as she opened the door for Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she got into the car.

Beca ran around to the driver's side and got in. They pulled off and Chloe was quiet; except for her thoughts.

"_This is a nice car. I wonder what she meant by a guilt gift."_

"What did you mean by guilt gift?" Chloe asked.

"My parents got divorced when I was only five," Beca said. "My father ignored me until I graduated from High School. He and my mother decided I needed to go to college, even though I had other plans. So, he bought me this car as a bribe and to ease his guilt."

"Oh," Chloe said.

They chatted about school and other things on the drive. Beca had to force herself not to answer questions she heard Chloe thinking but not asking. Beca's headache was coming back.

The restaurant was very nice and also very busy. Beca's head was pounding before they had finished their meal. She was trying not to show how painful her headache was but Chloe noticed.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca with concern.

"I'm sorry," Beca said, rubbing her temples. "I have a really bad headache. It started earlier today and I thought it was gone, but it seems to have come back again."

"We should go," Chloe said.

"No," Beca said quickly. "I'm enjoying spending time with you."

"I'm enjoying spending time with you, too," Chloe said. "I'm sure all the noise in the restaurant isn't helping your headache. I have cheesecake and ice cream at my apartment. It's also quiet. We can have dessert there. What do you say?"

"_Please say yes. I don't want this night to end so soon."_

"I'd like that," Beca said, seeing the hopeful look on Chloe's face. "I'll get the check and we can go."

Chloe smiled and Beca got their waiter's attention.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell ~**

Beca and Chloe started dating exclusively and had been together for a few months. It was mid-January and Beca was waiting outside the Bellas House after Winter Break. Chloe had texted Beca that she was close to Barden so Beca got her car from her dad's and sat outside the house to wait for Chloe.

As soon as Beca saw Chloe pull up behind her, she jumped out and ran to Chloe. Chloe was smiling when Beca opened her door for her and helped her out. She pushed Chloe up against the car and kissed her. Chloe kissed her back.

"_God, I missed this,"_ Chloe thought as she deepened the kiss. _"I need to show Beca how much I missed her."_

"Let's take this inside," Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips.

"Let's get your bags," Beca said, pulling back from a very heated kiss. "Then we can welcome each other back properly."

"You just read my mind," Chloe said, causing Beca to tense up for a moment.

"_If you only knew I could_," Beca thought. She then thought, _"I need to tell her."_

Chloe pulled Beca into another heated kiss and Beca thought, _"Later. I'll tell her later."_

Beca held Chloe in her arms after showing Chloe how much she missed her.

Chloe let out a sigh and snuggled closer to Beca. _"God, how does she know exactly what I want and when I want it?"_

Beca shifted slightly, uncomfortable hearing Chloe's thoughts now. She needed to tell Chloe about her 'gift."

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said softly. "I, uh, need to tell you something."

"_Oh, God, that doesn't sound good."_

Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. "Wh-what is it?"

"Um, I know this is going to be hard to believe," Beca said. "But, I-"

Beca was interrupted by a knock on Chloe's door.

"_She'd better not have Beca in there."_

"Chloe?" Aubrey called through the door. "I'm back. I just wanted to see how you were."

"_Dammit, I didn't think she'd be back this early."_

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Chloe yelled. "Beca's here and we're talking."

"_Talking? Yeah, right."_

"Fine," Aubrey said and walked away from the door.

"She doesn't like me much," Beca said, moving away from Chloe.

"_That's putting it mildly."_

"Hey," Chloe said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"It can wait," Beca said. "I'll let you catch up with Aubrey."

"No," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's arm. "You're more important. Is everything okay?"

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You know how I have those really bad headaches?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Oh, no, are you sick? Is it something really bad?"

"No, no, I'm not sick," Beca said. "I know exactly what causes my headaches. I, um, I can hear what people are thinking. And sometimes it's overwhelming and my brain can't handle it, so I get headaches."

Chloe pulled away from Beca and looked at her in disbelief.

"_What the Hell? She's got to be making this up. But, why?"_

"I'm not making this up," Beca said. "I know what you're thinking whenever we're together. That's, um, that's how I know what you want me to do when we, uh. When we have sex."

Chloe's thoughts start coming fast and furious; Beca can't keep up. Her heart stops beating for a moment when she hears Chloe think, _"I don't know if I can stay with someone if they can really hear my thoughts. It's too creepy."_

Tears stung Beca's eyes. She slowly got out of bed and began putting her clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, getting out of bed to face Beca.

"_Maybe I should let her leave,"_ Chloe thought. _"If she leaves I can take some time to process this. Oh, God, can she really hear what I'm thinking right now? This is too much."_

"I'm leaving," Beca said. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"What?" Chloe asked. "Where did you get that from?"

"Not twenty seconds ago you were thinking _I don't know if I can stay with someone if they can really hear my thoughts._ _It's too creepy_," Beca said.

Chloe's face paled and a look of shock passed over her; Beca had repeated exactly what she had been thinking.

"I'm not lying. I **_can_** hear your thoughts," Beca said and walked out of Chloe's bedroom.

Beca made her way down the stairs just as Aubrey came out of the kitchen.

"Leaving so soon?" Aubrey asked from behind Beca. _"Not soon enough for me."_

"Don't worry," Beca said over her shoulder. "You won't have to worry about me darkening your doorstep anymore."

Beca opened the door and quietly shut it behind her. She wiped at the tears in her eyes and she hurried to her car.

Chloe slowly came down the stairs, looking around. "Did Beca leave?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said, smiling. "She's gone." Her smile dropped when she saw the look on Chloe's face. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Tears started to fall down Chloe's cheeks. "I, I think we just broke up."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell ~**

Beca drove around for a bit before making her way to her father's house. She parked the car in the driveway and was starting to walk away when she heard her father calling her name.

Beca wanted to keep walking but she could hear her father's thoughts and knew he was concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" her father asked.

"Not really," Beca said.

"Come inside," her father said. "Let's talk."

Beca looked at him and heard him sigh. _"Come on, Beca. I'm trying here."_

Beca nodded and followed her father inside. Beca sat across from her father at the dining room table.

"So, what's going on?" Warren asked.

"I think Chloe and I broke up," Beca said, wiping the tear that slid down her face.

"What happened?"

"I told her about my 'gift' and she thinks it's creepy."

"_She's not wrong."_

"Really?" Beca looked at her father.

"Sorry, Beca," Warren said. "But it is. I know about it and it does have a high level of the creepy factor."

Beca sighed. "I know. But I only told her because I didn't want to lie to her anymore. It's hard to tell people that's why I keep it to myself. I thought since we liked it each so much, she'd ask some questions and we'd figure out a way for her to be okay with it. I was wrong."

"Maybe she just needs time to process it," Warren said. "It was creepy to me when you were not quite five and knew about my affair with Sheila. And, not having been around you for thirteen years, it's still kind of a shock when you know what I'm thinking. It takes some time to get used to that."

"I get that," Beca said. "But, you're trying. I'm not sure Chloe wants to try."

"Text her," Warren said. "You can't hear her thoughts through a text and you can have an honest conversation about it."

Beca looked at Warren. "That's actually not a bad idea."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell ~**

Two weeks later, Beca hadn't texted Chloe and Chloe hadn't contacted Beca. Beca was giving Chloe some space to think before she did anything. Beca was still hopeful, even though it seemed that Chloe was doing everything to avoid Beca.

Finally, after almost a month since their "maybe" breakup, Beca heard Chloe's voice inside her head. She looked around the Quad, knowing Chloe was near. She saw Chloe with some guy and they were holding hands. Beca's heart dropped to her stomach.

"_I guess we're really through_," Beca thought as she turned and walked away. _"Didn't take her long to move on."_

"_Shit,"_ Beca heard Chloe's inside her head.

Beca assumed that meant Chloe saw her and she quickened her pace.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled after her.

Beca ignored her and walked faster, losing herself in a crowd of students streaming out of the science building. She was getting another headache from all the thoughts.

Beca angled off from the crowd when she was sure Chloe couldn't see her. She then made her way to her father's house.

Beca let herself in and was thankful her father and Sheila were both out. She slowly made her way up to her room and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Beca took a pain reliever, but the whispers were starting and she put her earbuds in and turned up her music to drown out the voices. A couple of hours later, Beca heard her father and Sheila come home. Shortly after that, Beca fell asleep without her father or stepmother knowing she was in her room.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - What a Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell ~**

Beca awoke the next morning, confused as to where she was. She flopped back on her bed when she realized she was at her dad's.

Beca could hear her father and Sheila's thoughts while they were sleeping. That was creepy. She reached for her phone to check the time and saw that it was four a.m. She also saw several text notifications from Chloe.

Beca opened the text thread.

Chloe [4:25 pm]: _Can we talk_?

Chloe [4:45 pm]:_ I know you're angry with me but I do want to talk to you about this_.

Chloe [5:30 pm]: _Please, Beca?_

Chloe [6:00 pm]: _I know you saw me with that guy but it's not what it looked like_.

"It never is," Beca mumbled.

There were several more texts sent about every twenty minutes; the last came in at almost Midnight.

Chloe [11:54 pm]: _I miss you_.

Beca threw her phone down on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair and got up to go to the bathroom.

Once Beca was finished in the bathroom, she found some clothes and got dressed. She debated on waiting until her father or Sheila woke before leaving. After pacing in her room for a few minutes, she opted to leave without seeing them.

Beca stopped short when she saw roses sitting by the door. She looked closer and found a card.

"Valentine's Day," Beca mumbled. "The day to show how much you love the one who is supposed to love you back. What a bunch of bullshit!"

Beca put the card back and left the house. Once outside, she debated on walking or taking her car back to her dorm.

"_When the fuck did I become so indecisive?_"

After going back and forth for a good five minutes, Beca opted to drive so she wasn't wandering around campus at five in the morning.

Beca thought about Chloe as she drove. She hated to admit it, but she was in love with the redhead. Maybe that's why this was bothering her so much.

Beca was lost in her head and only snapped out of it when she heard a voice calling out for what she assumed was a dog. She also realized she was close to the Bellas House. She quickly turned into a local diner; she knew she wasn't quite ready to talk to Chloe.

Beca walked into the diner, thankful to see there were very few customers. She heard a voice call out to sit anywhere she wanted, so Beca went to the farthest corner of the diner and sat down.

The waitress came and poured coffee while handing Beca a menu.

"May I have some cream, please?" Beca asked.

The waitress leaned over to the next table and grabbed the cream. She put it on Beca's table.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"Coffee's fine for now," Beca said. "Thank you."

The waitress turned and walked away. Beca looked down to pick up two sugar packets; when she looked back up, Chloe was standing less than five feet away, staring at her.

"_Please want to talk to me_," Chloe thought as she continued to stare at Beca.

Beca dropped the sugar and stood. She held out her hand toward the seat across from her and asked, "Would you like to join me? And we can talk."

Chloe let out a breath and hurried over to Beca's table. They stood looking at each other and Beca couldn't hide her smile when she heard Chloe's thoughts. Beca sat back down.

"I miss you, too," Beca said, causing Chloe to blush.

"You really can hear my thoughts," Chloe said as she sat across from Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said. "So, um, where's the new boyfriend? It's Valentine's Day, shouldn't you be spending the day with him?"

Chloe cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair. _"I'm going to kill Aubrey."_

"What does Aubrey have to do with this?"

"Can you maybe stop doing that for a minute?" Chloe asked.

"I honestly cannot turn it off," Beca said.

Beca pulled out her phone and put her earbuds in, turning her music up as loud as she could stand it. She wrote a text and hit send.

Beca saw Chloe's mouth moving but she wasn't talking loud enough for Beca to hear her.

"_What the Hell is she doing?_"

Beca held her phone up and shook it at Chloe.

"_Oh, she wants me to read her text._"

Chloe pulled out her phone and read Beca's text, repeating what she had asked about Aubrey. She looked up at Beca and reached across the table and pulled out Beca's earbuds. Beca turned her music off and looked at Chloe.

"_Aubrey ambushed me yesterday_," Chloe thought while searching Beca's face to make sure she was listening. "_She made a date with that guy for me and didn't tell me. He showed up out of the blue and Aubrey pushed me out the door with him. As we were walking, he grabbed my hand in his and was holding it really tight. I couldn't pull it away without causing a scene. Then I saw you. I'm pretty sure he's missing a layer of skin from his palm I wrenched my hand from his._"

Beca chuckled and Chloe smiled. "_And the only person I want to be with today, and every day is you._"

"_I love you, Beca_."

Beca looked at Chloe; glancing from one eye to the other.

"Say it out loud," Beca said.

Chloe let out a small sob and said, "I'm in love with you, Beca."

"I'm in love with you, too," Beca said.

Beca's not quite sure how it happened, but suddenly Chloe was on her side of the table with Beca laying down on the bench seat, and Chloe laying on top of Beca with her arms around Beca's neck.

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca. Beca smiled into the kiss and put her hands on Chloe's back, pulling her closer.

The pulled away from each other when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see the waitress smiling down at them.

"Can I get you anything?"

Beca looked at the waitress and then back to Chloe. She smiled and said, "No, thanks. I have everything I need right here."

"_Get the check so we can go back to my place_."

"Can I have my check, please?" Beca asked.

"Don't worry about it," the waitress said. "It's on me."

"Thank you," Chloe said and pushed herself off Beca and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

Beca stumbled after Chloe, yelling a 'thank you' to the waitress as they went out the door.

Chloe stopped and pulled Beca to her for another kiss. Beca kissed her back but then pulled back and looked into the diner.

"Let's go," Beca said. "The people inside are thinking about us and I don't like some of the things I'm hearing them say about my girlfriend."

"Okay," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand again. _"Let's go back to my place and the only thoughts you'll hear are your girlfriend's and what she wants you to do to her."_

"Oh, okay," Beca said as Chloe was leading her toward the Bellas House. She looked back over her shoulder at the diner. "Chlo, my car is-."

Beca stopped talking when she heard Chloe's voice in her head.

"_I want you to do that thing with your tongue that I like_."

"My car can wait."


	11. The Way To Her Heart

**THE WAY TO HER HEART**

_**Prompt from FanFiction User Paundy:**__ Stacie asks Beca to bring food for Bella's class for a Valentine's Day party, and Bella's teacher is Miss Beale._

* * *

Stacie Conrad stood outside her daughter's school, waiting for her to be released. It was the last day in January, and Stacie couldn't believe how warm it was for this time of year. She sighed as she started paying bills online as she waited.

"Mommy," Bella called out, seeing Stacie.

Stacie looked up to see Bella standing with her teacher, Miss Beale. She smiled and walked over to Miss Beale and Bella.

"We're having a Valentine's Day party," Bella said as soon as Stacie reached them.

Bella held out a piece of paper toward Stacie; she took it and started reading about the Valentine's Day party.

"Yes, we are," Miss Beale said, smiling. "We're having it during lunch and there is a sign-up sheet that will need to be returned by next Friday."

"Sounds like fun," Stacie said. "Do you need any parent volunteers? I'd be happy to sign-up."

"That would be wonderful," Miss Beale said. "I'll see you on Monday, Bella. And thanks for volunteering, Miss Conrad. I'll put you on the list."

"Please, call me Stacie," Stacie said.

"I'm Chloe," Miss Beale said with a smile. "I'll send more info once I have an idea of what everyone is bringing."

"Sounds good," Stacie said. "Have a good weekend, Chloe. Come on, Bella."

Stacie and Bella left Chloe standing with other children from her class.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - The Way To Her Heart ~**

"Aunt Beca!" Bella squealed when she and Stacie walked into _Bella's Bistro._

"What have I told you about yelling and running in my restaurant?" Beca asked as she picked up her Goddaughter.

"It's rude, and the diners pay good money for good food and don't want to have to listen to some, un, ungluey-"

"Unruly," Beca whispered.

"Unruly rugrats," Bella finished. "I'm sorry, Aunt Beca."

"It's okay, Bella," Beca said. "I blame your mother."

"What did I do now?" Stacie asked as she joined her daughter and best friend.

"You raised an unruly rugrat," Beca said, smiling at Bella. "So, what's for dinner tonight?"

"I want mac and cheese," Bella said.

"You always get mac and cheese," Beca said. "How about chicken instead?"

"Mac and cheese," Bella said, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

"A nice salad?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Meatloaf with a side of mac and cheese?"

"Mac and cheese!"

"Give it up, Beca," Stacie said. "She lives for coming here on Fridays to get your mac and cheese. Why do you do this every week?"

"I'm trying to enhance her palate by offering her delicious alternatives," Beca said. "Okay, Bella, how about I bring you out an order of my famous mac and cheese?"

"YES!" Bella yells, throwing both hands in the air.

"Stacie, what would you like?"

"Do you really have meatloaf tonight?"

"Yes," Beca said. "What side do you want? No, wait, let me guess. Mac and cheese?"

"Yes, thank you," Stacie said.

"Okay," Beca said, putting Bella down and walking the mother and daughter to a table.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie said as Beca started to walk away. "Can you sit with us for a bit? I have something I want to ask you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Stacie said, smiling. "I need a favor for Bella's class at school."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll put your orders in and have to check the kitchen before I come back."

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said.

Fifteen minutes later, Beca returned to the table and sat down.

"I ordered you a wine and Bella a glass of milk," Beca said. "Everything should be here in about ten minutes."

"Thanks," Stacie said.

"Thanks, Aunt Beca," Bella said.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Beca said. "So, what's this favor you want to ask?"

Stacie told Beca about the conversation she had with Miss Beale about her class's Valentine's Day party.

"I was hoping I could sign up to bring mac and cheese," Stacie said. "Specifically, _your_ mac and cheese."

"I'd love to help out," Beca said, laughing. "I'll make a fresh batch that morning so it will still be warm for lunch. How many kids are you talking about?"

"About twenty-five," Stacie said. "There will also be parent volunteers like me. Plus, Miss Beale, so I'd say about thirty to thirty-five in total."

"Consider it done," Beca said.

"Thanks, Aunt Beca," Bella said, jumping up from her seat to hug Beca. "You make the best mac and cheese."

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said. "I appreciate this."

"You know I'd do anything," Beca said and paused before adding, "for Bella." Beca laughed when Stacie smacked her.

"Hey," Stacie said. "I'm your best friend."

"That's true," Beca said. "But Bella isn't going to try and pass off _my_ mac and cheese as her own. I think I'll deliver the mac and cheese to the school myself so I get the proper credit."

"You're coming to my party?" Bella asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"If that's okay with your mom and Miss Beale," Beca said.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Stacie said. "I'll double-check with Miss Beale."

"Good," Beca said. "And ask her if she needs dessert or anything else. I'd be happy to make something special."

"I'll mention it to Miss Beale and get back to you on that as well," Stacie said.

"Yay!" Bella yelled when the waitress set her mac and cheese in front of her.

The waitress placed Stacie and Beca's plates in front of them.

"Thanks, Ashley," Beca said to the waitress.

"You're eating with us?" Stacie asked Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said. "The kitchen is running smoothly, and I'm still here if anything should come up."

"You know, I just realized something," Stacie said, cutting into her meatloaf. "I think Chloe is single and just your type."

"Who's Chloe?" Beca asked, taking a bite of her mac and cheese. (Sue her; she makes the best mac and cheese around.)

"Miss Beale," Stacie said.

"She's really pretty, Aunt Beca," Bella said around a mouthful of mac and cheese.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Stacie said.

Bella made a big show of swallowing and gulping. "Sorry, mommy."

Beca chuckled.

"How do you know Miss Beale is even into women?"

"My gaydar is never wrong," Stacie said. "And she may not be full-on gay, but she is at least bi. I don't know why I didn't think of introducing you two before now."

"Not going to happen, Stacie," Beca said, using her napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Why not?" Stacie asked. "She's hot. Has red hair and the bluest blue eyes you've ever seen."

"I own this place, and I'm the chef," Beca said, shaking her head. "I never have more than a few hours here and there for any personal time. I can't bring someone into that situation. They'd hate me when I'd have to cancel dates or something because of work."

"Beca, you know I love you, but sometimes you're an idiot," Stacie said.

"Rude," Bella said, causing Beca to laugh.

"Thank you, Bella," Beca said.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "You always have time for Bella and me. And I'm sure you'd find time to date someone if you wanted to."

"Whatever," Beca said.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - The Way To Her Heart ~**

The following Friday, Stacie was running a little late to pick up Bella. She saw Chloe standing near the playground, watching a few kids whose parents hadn't arrive yet.

"Chloe," Stacie called out as she hurried over to the redhead.

"Bella, your mom's here," Chloe said, looking over to the playground.

"That's okay, sweetie," Stacie called to Bella. "You can play for a few more minutes. I need to talk to Miss Beale."

Bella went back to playing, and Stacie turned to Chloe.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Stacie said.

"You're fine," Chloe said.

"Did everyone turn in their sign-up sheets for the party?" Stacie asked.

"Yes," Chloe said frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone signed up to bring a dessert," Chloe said. "Well, everyone except you and Ms. Posen. It's not going to be much of a lunch with just a veggie tray and mac and cheese."

"I think I can help with that," Stacie said. "My friend Beca asked me to check to see if there was anything else she could bring to the party."

"Is this the same friend who volunteered to help out?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, that's her," Stacie said. "She's making the mac and cheese. She'd be happy to cook something else if needed."

"That would be wonderful," Chloe said.

"Why don't you join Bella and me tonight for dinner?" Stacie asked. "We have a standing Friday night dinner date with Beca at _Bella's Bistro_. You can talk to her and get a really nice dinner out of it."

"I'd like that," Chloe said. "Plus, I'll get to meet the woman Bella can't stop talking about."

Stacie laughed. "Bella does love her Aunt Beca."

"Are you sure Beca won't mind me crashing your dinner?"

"I'm sure she won't mind," Stacie said as she pulled out her phone. "But, I'll check to make sure."

"Stacie?" Beca said, answering the call. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I'm with Chloe and wanted to see if it was okay if I bring her to dinner tonight? She needs more for the Valentine's party, and I told her you asked if you could provide more. You two could talk and figure something out."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll let Jessica know."

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said. "You're the best. See you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight," Beca said and ended the call.

"You're in," Stacie said, smiling at Chloe. "We usually go around six-thirty."

"It's nice of Miss Mitchell to allow me to crash," Chloe said.

"She's a good person," Stacie said. "And I think you'll really like her."

"Well, I'm excited to have dinner at _Bella's Bistro,_" Chloe said. "I've heard great things about it. I'll see you tonight at six-thirty."

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - The Way To Her Heart ~**

Later that evening, Stacie and Bella arrived at _Bella's Bistro_ shortly after six. She wanted to be early to wait for Chloe to arrive.

"Hey, Stacie," Jessica said when Stacie walked in. "Hi, Bella."

"Hi," Bella said.

"Hey, Jessica," Stacie said. "Is Beca in her office?"

"Yes," Jessica said. "I'm supposed to notify her when you get here."

"Is it alright if I let her know we're here?" Stacie asked. "We're expecting someone else, but she won't be here for another fifteen minutes or so."

"Sure, go on back," Jessica said.

"Thanks," Stacie said, and she and Bella made their way to Beca's office.

Stacie knocked lightly and heard Beca say 'come in.' They entered, and Beca was sitting at the desk with several stacks of paper in front of her.

"Aunt Beca," Bellas squealed and ran over to Beca.

Beca hugged her and looked at Stacie.

"Is Miss Beale here?"

"Not yet," Stacie said. "I told Jessica I'd let you know we were here, and then we're going to go out and wait for Chloe."

"Give me a minute," Beca said. "I'll go out with you. I need to check on the kitchen before we eat."

Beca made her desk as neat as she could before following Stacie and Bella out of her office. Beca turned toward the kitchen, and Stacie and Bella continued to the dining room. Stacie was surprised to see Chloe standing by the hostess desk.

"Miss Beale," Bella called out, causing the redhead to turn toward them.

"Hey, Bella," Chloe said as the mother and daughter reached her. "Hi, Stacie. I can't thank you enough for inviting me tonight.

"Hi, Chloe," Stacie said as she got to the table. "Beca will be right out. She had to check the kitchen first."

"That's fine," Chloe said. "I was excited, so I'm a bit early."

"If you ladies will follow me," Jessica said, grabbing four menus. "I'll show you to your table."

"Thanks, Jessica," Stacie said.

Stacie followed Jessica, and Bella walked beside Chloe.

Once they were seated, Ashley came over and asked if they wanted drinks. The three ordered drinks, and Ashley walked away from the table.

"This is a nice place," Chloe said, looking around.

"Thank you," Beca said from behind Chloe.

Chloe turned her head, and Beca faltered a bit before sitting down in the seat next to Chloe.

"Um, hi, I'm Beca Mitchell," Beca said, looking at the redhead.

"Chloe Beale," Chloe said.

"It's nice to meet you," Beca said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too," Chloe said. "Bella talks about you all the time. I've heard nothing but good things about your mac and cheese."

"Beca's mac and cheese is the best," Stacie said. "Bella orders it every time we come here."

"It is the absolute best," Bella said.

Chloe opened her menu just as Ashley brought the drinks to the table. Ashley set the drinks down, leaving a glass of tea still on the tray.

"Beca, I brought you an iced tea," Ashley said. "Or did you want something else?"

"The tea is fine, Ashley," Beca said, taking the tea from the tray.

Stacie looked over to Chloe to find her looking at the menu with a furrowed brow.

"Something wrong, Chloe?" Stacie asked, causing Beca to look over at her.

Chloe's cheeks flushed. "I, um," Chloe stammered. "Stacie, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Um, sure," Stacie said. "Excuse us, Beca."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'm fine. I just need a moment with Stacie."

"Oh, okay," Beca said.

Chloe and Stacie stood; Chloe followed Stacie to the hallway near the restrooms.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked.

"This is embarrassing," Chloe said. "I can't afford anything more than a salad here. I didn't realize it was so expensive when I accepted the offer to come here."

Stacie smiled. "You don't have to worry about the bill. Beca always pays for us."

"I can't ask her to do that," Chloe said.

"Chloe, Beca's not just the chef; she owns the place. And you're not asking, she's doing."

"She owns it?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Stacie said. "Trust me, Bella and I could never afford to come here on our own."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, still not convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure," Stacie said. "She's the one who said it was okay. Get whatever you want; Beca won't care. You'll love whatever you decide to get. I promise."

"Um, okay," Chloe said.

The two made their way back to the table and sat down.

"Everything okay now?" Beca asked.

"Everything's fine," Stacie said. "Just some school stuff."

"Good," Beca said, smiling. "So, Bella, are you getting the usual, or can I talk you into something different?"

"The usual," Bella said.

"But, we have lasagna on the menu tonight," Beca said. "You like lasagna."

"I do, but I like the mac and cheese better," Bella said.

"How about you, Chloe?" Stacie asked. "See anything you like?"

Stacie smiled when she looked up to see Chloe staring at Beca with heart eyes.

"Apparently, you do," Stacie mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe asked, looking at Stacie.

"I asked if you see anything you like?" Stacie couldn't help the smirk that came to her face.

Chloe blushed slightly and said, "I, uh, was thinking the lasagna sounded good. But, I'm also interested in trying this mac and cheese I've heard so much about."

"Bella always orders the mac and cheese," Beca said. "Maybe she'll give you a bite so you can try it."

"What?" Bella asked, causing Beca to chuckle. Bella looked at Stacie. "Do I have to, mommy?"

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing at Bella. "It's okay, Bella. I can wait until the Valentine's party to try it."

Ashley returned to the table to take their orders.

"Do you ladies know what you want this evening?" Ashley asked. She looked down at Bella and winked. "Don't worry, Bella. I already wrote down your mac and cheese."

"Thanks," Bella said with a big smile.

"Stacie?" Ashley asked.

"I'll have the lasagna," Stacie said. "And, a salad with Italian dressing."

"Got it," Ashley said and looked at Chloe. "Miss?"

"I'll have lasagna as well," Chloe said. "And, a salad with ranch dressing."

"Excellent," Ashley said and looked at Beca. "Beca?"

"Make that three lasagnas," Beca said. "And ranch dressing for my salad as well."

"I'll put your orders in," Ashley said, collecting the menus. "And I'll bring those salads out for you."

"Thanks, Ashley," Beca said.

"Um, Beca?" Chloe said once Ashley had left.

"Yeah," Beca said, looking at Chloe.

"Stacie said that you offered to provide more food for the party if we needed it."

"I did," Beca said. "What do you need? Desserts?"

"No, actually, we need some food," Chloe said, laughing lightly. "Everyone has signed up for desserts except for Stacie and one other parent. So, our menu currently consists of a veggie tray and your mac and cheese."

Beca chuckled. "Well, you saw the menu. What would you like me to bring?"

"The hamburger sliders would be good," Stacie suggested. "They'd go great with the mac and cheese."

"That does sound good," Chloe said. "And maybe something with chicken. Or is that too much? But, I don't want you to break the bank for us."

"Please, don't worry about that," Beca said. "I own the place, so I know how much I can or cannot do."

"That's very kind of you," Chloe said, smiling at Beca.

Beca smiled back at Chloe; the two sat staring at each other until Ashley set a salad in front of Chloe.

"Oh, um, thanks," Chloe said, blushing slightly.

Ashley served the other salads and told them their food would be out in about ten minutes. She left, and Stacie looked at Chloe.

"So, Chloe," Stacie said. "Are you seeing anyone?"

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - The Way To Her Heart ~**

One week later, Beca was setting up Chloe's room for the Valentine's Day lunch. She and Stacie put red and white table cloths on the tables and arranged the food around the room. A few other parents helped place the desserts on specific tables.

"Wow, that's a lot of desserts," Chloe said. "Stacie, do you think the parents would mind if we put some of these in the teacher's lounge?"

"I think that's a great idea," Stacie said. "Aubrey, CR, would you help me to take some of these to the teacher's lounge?"

The three women put several desserts on a cart and took them to the teacher's lounge. Chloe watched them leave and hurried over to Beca.

"Hey," Beca said, turning to face Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe said, playing with the hem of Beca's shirtfront. "So, I had a really nice time the other night."

"I'm happy you accepted my offer for a date," Beca said. "Stacie did say we'd hit it off."

"Well, she was right," Chloe said.

Chloe looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had returned to the room. She turned and quickly kissed Beca.

"Would you want to go out with me again?" Chloe asked.

"Absolutely," Beca responded. "How about tonight? And maybe you'll consent to be my Valentine, too."

"I'd love to be your Valentine," Chloe said.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe; Chloe pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Chloe pulled back and wiped some lipstick off Beca's lip. "There will be more of that when we have more time."

"I look forward to it," Beca said just as Stacie and the others returned.


	12. Fundraising Bellas

_**FUNDRAISING BELLAS**_

_**Prompt from FanFiction User RJRMovieFan:**__ In the original Pitch Perfect movie, the Bellas do singing messages to raise money. Beca got stuck doing Valentine's Day._

* * *

"Okay, ladies, settle down," Aubrey called out, clapping her hands to get their attention. "As you know, we are responsible for all travel costs to get us to our competitions. In the past, we have done car washes, bake sales, singing telegrams, etc. So, today we have a list of holidays, and we will pick a different activity for each one."

"Okay, let's hear some suggestions on a fundraiser," Chloe said, pacing back and forth.

"I like the bake sale idea," Jessica said. "We can do that for Halloween."

"That's a great idea," Ashley said. "I'll second that."

"Good, good," Chloe said, writing it on the whiteboard. "Does anyone else have a different suggestion for Halloween?"

"No takers?" Aubrey asked, getting a negative response from everyone. "Okay, next up is Thanksgiving. I suggest another bake sale, but with pies only. Some people can't make it home, and having the traditional pumpkin or sweet potato pie will make them less homesick."

"That's a good idea," Cynthia-Rose said. "We can take orders and then deliver them on Tuesday since Thanksgiving break starts on Wednesday. I have a great sweet potato pie recipe that my Grandma gave me."

"That's an excellent idea, Cynthia," Chloe said, writing the idea on the whiteboard. "Anyone else?"

"Can we offer cherry or apple as well?" Jessica asked. "My family always had pumpkin and some other fruit pie."

"I think we can manage that," Chloe said, adding fruit pies to the list next to Thanksgiving.

"Next up would be Valentine's Day," Aubrey said. "This was always a big moneymaker, and we do singing telegrams."

"I like that idea," Stacie said.

"Me, too," Chloe chimed in.

"You forgot Christmas," Beca said.

"We don't have one for Christmas," Aubrey said. "Everyone is gone for Winter Break, and we didn't make anything the two times we tried it."

"Oh," Beca said. "That makes sense."

"Anyone against singing telegrams for Valentine's Day?" Aubrey asked.

No one was against that idea, so Aubrey added it to the board.

"And, finally," Chloe said. "We have Spring Break. We usually do a car wash just after Spring Break. Most people here drive to the beaches in Florida, South Carolina, and North Carolina. So, when they come back, their cars are filthy and they need to wash them. That's where we come in."

"Aw, yeah," Fat Amy said, gyrating her hips. "I am the best car washer in Tasmania. We'll make a fortune when I put these puppies on display."

Beca grimaced as Amy bounced her boobs up and down with her hands.

"Um, yeah," Aubrey said. "Thanks for that, Amy."

"I'm with Amy," Stacie said, shimmying her shoulders, so her boobs swayed from side to side. "These will be a big moneymaker."

"I'm in," Cynthia-Rose said, ogling Stacie's boobs.

"Put the boobs away, Stacie," Chloe said, laughing. "I think we're all in agreement on the car wash idea."

"Now we will expect everyone to pitch in for each holiday," Aubrey said. "We'll play to your strengths and will have a list of who will be doing what at the next rehearsal."

"Any questions?" Chloe asked.

Several 'nos' and a couple of 'not nows' came from the girls.

"Then, we're done," Chloe said with a big smile. "See you girls tomorrow."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fundraising Bellas ~**_

At rehearsal the next day, Chloe passed out the list of fundraisers and what everyone would be helping with.

Beca took the list and frowned a bit when she saw she was one of four who would be doing the singing telegrams.

"Um, Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Yes, Beca," Chloe responded, smiling at her.

"Why are there only four of us doing the singing telegrams?"

"Well, the four listed will be the singers," Chloe said. "The rest of us will take the requests and run around to deliver them to you. This way, we save time, so you guys don't have to come back here to get the next batch. We get a lot of requests up to and including Valentine's Day."

"Oh," Beca said. "Okay."

"Halloween is a month away," Aubrey said. "We'll start baking a few days before. On Halloween, we will have tables set up around campus that will have two people manning and selling the goodies."

"How late will we be selling stuff?" Amy asked. "Some of us have parties to get to that night."

"We'll take that into consideration and have a couple of tables stay up near Fraternity Row and Sorority Row to catch the party-goers," Chloe said. "We made a killing last year doing that. Do we have any volunteers to man the tables."

"I'll do it," Beca said. "I'm not big on Halloween parties."

"I'll help, too," Ashley said. "I don't mind going to a party later."

"I'll help Ashley," Jessica said.

"I'll stick with Beca," Chloe said. "That should be enough."

Beca put her head down to hide her smile. She was glad Chloe volunteered to work with her.

"We'll need signs to post around campus," Aubrey said. "As well as bakers to help make the cupcakes, cookies, etc."

"I can help with signs," Fat Amy said.

"Me, too," Lily said quietly.

"I'll go to the store and buy the ingredients," Beca said. "You do not want me to bake or attempt to bake anything."

Stacie laughed and said, "I have a car, so I'll go with Beca."

"Aubrey and I will help bake," Chloe said.

"I can make brownies and cookies," Denise said.

"I can help bake as well," CR said.

"Great," Chloe said, clapping her hands excitedly. "We can discuss Thanksgiving in a couple of weeks."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fundraising Bellas ~**_

Beca and Stacie became friends since they both lived in the same dorm. Beca and Chloe were also becoming close. The two would often grab a coffee together, or plan study dates.

Stacie could always tell when Beca was going to be doing something with Chloe. She had this lightness about her.

"So, when are you going to ask Chloe out?" Stacie asked one day as they were walking to rehearsal together.

"What?" Beca asked, blushing. "We go out all the time."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Stacie said. "Come on, Beca. It's obvious you two like each other. Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"We're friends," Beca said. "She doesn't think of me like that."

"I think you're wrong," Stacie said.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Beca asked as they arrived at the Auditorium.

"Talk about what?" Chloe's voice came from behind the two brunettes.

Stacie turned to look at Chloe, while Beca stayed facing Stace. Beca's eyes widened as she blurted out, "Stacie thinks Aubrey is hot."

Beca scrunched her face as her eyes begged Stacie to go with it.

"She is hot," Stacie said and winked at Chloe as she added, "So is our co-Captain."

Beca turned to look at Chloe when she heard the redhead giggle.

"You're not so bad yourself, Stacie," Chloe said, throwing a wink at her.

Beca furrowed her brow and looked between Stacie and Chloe.

"Don't worry, Beca," Stacie said, throwing an arm over Beca's shoulders. "I think you're just as hot as Aubrey."

"I may just have to disagree with you there, Stacie," Chloe said, causing Beca to stare at her wide-eyed. "I think Beca is way hotter."

Beca blushed and pulled away from Stacie. She hurried into the Auditorium to the sound of Chloe and Stacie's laughter.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fundraising Bellas ~**_

Beca and Chloe continued to get closer. Stacie continued to tease Beca about Chloe. Beca couldn't get mad at Stacie because she really had it bad for Chloe.

The fundraising events had brought in quite a bit of money so far. Valentine's Day was coming up, and Beca wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Beca asked, looking at the costume Aubrey left for her.

"It's for Valentine's Day," Stacie said. "You're going to sing love songs to people as Cupid."

"Can I really shoot them with my arrows?" Beca asked, plucking the bowstring.

"Just remember to pick them up before you leave," Stacie said.

"This might not be so bad after all," Beca said, shooting Stacie with an arrow.

Stacie picked the arrow up, laughing.

The week of Valentine's garnered a lot of money for the Bellas. It was now Valentine's Day and Beca and Stacie were paired together.

"Get dressed, Cupid," Stacie said as she entered Beca's dorm room. "We have our first batch of songs to do."

Beca changed and followed Stacie out of her room.

"How is this going to work?" Beca asked as they were exiting their dorm.

"We have envelopes with the recipients' names on them and the song the giver wants us to sing for that person," Stacie said. "Inside the envelope is a note from the giver to the recipient, so they know who it's from."

"What if I don't know the song?" Beca asked.

"We can look it up on our phones," Stacie said. "Our first is for-. Oh, it's for Chloe."

"Really?" Beca asked. "Who's it from?"

"Jealous?" Stacie asked with a teasing grin.

"No," Beca said quickly. "Just, you know, curious."

"Well, we don't know who it's from," Stacie said. "That's on the card inside."

"What song do we have to sing?"

"REO Speedwagon's _Can't Fight This Feeling_. Do you know it?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said.

Beca was lost in her thoughts, wondering who had sent this song to Chloe. Before she knew it, they were outside Chloe's apartment, and Stacie was knocking.

Aubrey started laughing as soon as she saw Beca in her "Cupid" costume. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Is Chloe here?"

"Chloe!" Aubrey called out. "Someone's at the door for you!"

Aubrey stepped aside to let Beca and Stacie in. She closed the door and then gave Stacie a quick kiss.

"We still on for dinner later?" Aubrey asked.

"Absolutely," Stacie said with a smile. "I can't celebrate Valentine's Day without my Valentine."

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said as she came into view. She grinned as she looked Beca up and down. "Nice outfit."

"Shut up," Beca said and cleared her throat. She shot Chloe with her arrow and said, "Good afternoon, Chloe Beale. We are the Barden Bellas, and we have a special Valentine's for you."

Beca stood next to Stacie as Stacie began humming the tune to the song Beca had to sing.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Beca put everything she had into the song and stared into Chloe's eyes as she sang. She didn't know who sent Chloe the valentine, but she was going to sing it to Chloe as if it was coming from her.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear_

Chloe stared back at Beca as Beca continued to sing. Aubrey looked over at Stacie, and Stacie winked at her.

The two roommates stood, listening in awe at the feeling Beca was putting into the song.

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Beca ended the song and finally pulled her stare from Chloe. She looked down at the ground and then held her hand out with the envelope for Chloe in it.

"This is for you."

Chloe took the envelope and opened it. She gasped and looked at Beca when she read the card inside.

"Um, so, Happy Valentine's Day," Beca said and pushed past Stacie to open the door and leave.

"I'm confused," Chloe said. "Why did she sing and then just leave?"

"That's what she's supposed to do, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Sing and move on to the next recipient. Time is money."

Chloe handed Aubrey the card. Aubrey's eyes widened when she read it.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Aubrey said. "Why would she send you a singing Valentine that she sang and then leave before acknowledging it?"

"Because she doesn't know she's the one who sent it," Stacie said.

Chloe and Aubrey both turned to look at Stacie.

"What?"

"Trust me," Stacie said. "You'll be seeing Beca a couple more times today. By the time we've finished, you two will be with the Valentine you want to be with."

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "What did you do?"

There was a knock on the door, and Stacie turned quickly to open it.

"Let's go, Stacie," Beca said. "We have more Valentines to deliver."

"Bye, girls," Stacie said and hurried out the door.

"Stacie!" Aubrey called out.

Chloe shook her head and didn't know what to make of what just happened.

"I'm going to my room," Chloe said and left Aubrey standing in the living room.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fundraising Bellas ~**_

Chloe laid on her bed, wondering what Stacie meant by Beca not knowing she was the one sending Chloe the singing Valentines.

About twenty minutes later, there was a soft knock on Chloe's door.

"Chloe," Aubrey called through the door. "Beca's back."

Chloe jumped up and hurried to the living room with Aubrey right behind her.

"Hey," Chloe said when she saw Beca and Stacie standing there.

Beca didn't say anything by way of greeting. She shot Chloe with her arrow and said, "Good afternoon, Chloe Beale. We are the Barden Bellas, and we have a special Valentine's for you."

"Beca," Chloe said only to have Beca start singing.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want_

Chloe's eyes widened at the song choice. Beca wouldn't look at her as she sang this time.

Aubrey stood off to the side, smiling as Beca sang, and Stacie provided backup vocals. Stacie seemed to be enjoying herself, while Beca looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment.

As they reached the final stanza, Beca looked at Chloe and stood still as she sang.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh ooh)  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah (ooh ooh)_

Chloe smiled with tears in her eyes. Beca cleared her throat and handed Chloe her envelope. Chloe opened it, and a bigger smile came to her face.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Beca said.

Beca stood for a moment, looking as if she wanted to say something. Instead, she then turned and walked out the door.

Stacie winked at Chloe over her shoulder as she followed Beca, closing the door quietly behind them.

"For someone who thinks someone else is sending you these Valentine's, Beca sure is putting a lot of feeling into singing them to you," Aubrey said.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Chloe said.

"Stacie knows Beca likes you," Aubrey said. "So, she bought a few Valentines for you and signed Beca's name to them. And she's making sure that Beca is the one singing these particular songs to you."

"How can you know that?"

"I texted Stacie earlier and asked her what was going on with Beca," Aubrey said with a shrug.

"Why would Stacie do that?" Chloe asked. "Beca and I are just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that, Chloe," Aubrey said. "We all know you two have something special going on. Why _you_ haven't done anything about it, who knows? But, I think Stacie wants to see you two together, and she knows if she pushes Beca toward something, it won't end well. This way, Beca has to work out her feelings every time she has to sing a song to you that she thinks is coming from someone else."

"You think so?" Chloe asked as a smile came to her face.

"I do," Aubrey said.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fundraising Bellas ~**_

Two hours later, Chloe and Aubrey were watching a movie when Chloe picked up the remote and muted the sound.

"Do you hear that?" Chloe whispered.

Aubrey listened and furrowed her brow.

Meanwhile, outside their apartment door, Beca was whisper arguing with Stacie.

"You sing it," Beca said. "I can't."

"Why not?" Stacie questioned. "This is our last one, and I need to get ready for my Valentine's date with Brey."

"It's Chloe's, uh, jam," Beca said, blushing.

"All the more reason for you to sing it," Stacie said.

"You don't understand," Beca said. "It's her lady-"

They both jumped when the apartment door swung open.

"Can we help you?" Aubrey asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Go ahead, Beca," Stacie said, giving Beca a little push and staring at her. Beca glared back at Stacie.

The impasse lasted about thirty seconds before Beca huffed out, "Fine."

Beca didn't shoot Chloe this time. She just turned to look at Chloe and said, "Good afternoon, Chloe Beale. We are the Barden Bellas, and we have a special Valentine's for you."

Chloe smiled and waited. Beca stood in front of Aubrey and Chloe but was only looking at Chloe.

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

Chloe's eyes widened when Beca started singing. Stacie remained silent while Beca sang. She smirked at Chloe's reaction to the song.

_Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

Beca opened her mouth as if to continue, but closed it without singing or saying anything. She turned to Stacie.

"I can't do this," Beca mumbled as she shot past Stacie and ran down the hall.

"Beca!" Chloe and Stacie yelled.

Stacie moved to go after Beca, but Chloe stopped her.

"I got this," Chloe said.

"Take this," Stacie said, handing Chloe her envelope.

Chloe thanked her as she rushed after Beca. Stacie stood and watched Chloe go.

"I was only trying to help," Stacie said.

"I know," Aubrey said, rubbing Stacie's back. "And Beca will understand once Chloe talks to her."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Fundraising Bellas ~**_

Chloe burst out the door of her building and looked around. She saw Beca speed walking and ran after her. She didn't call out for fear that Beca would start running.

Chloe quietly closed the distance between herself and Beca. She grabbed Beca's arm, causing the younger girl to yelp and stop.

"Beca," Chloe said. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I don't know," Beca mumbled as she stared down at the ground.

"Beca, please look at me," Chloe said softly, stepping closer. "Please?"

Beca swallowed and raised her head slowly until she was looking at Chloe. She quickly looked away, and Chloe gently grabbed her chin and brought her gaze back to Chloe.

"I loved all the songs you sang to me," Chloe said.

"I might have been the one that sang them," Beca said. "But somebody else sent them. Somebody who wants you to know they like you."

"That's what I was hoping," Chloe said. She took the envelope Stacie gave her and opened it. "May I read this to you?"

Beca shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. She nodded, and Chloe read the card.

"_Your hair is red. Your eyes are blue. Roses always die. But never will my love for you. Signed." _Chloe paused and looked at Beca. _"Beca Mitchell."_

Beca's head shot up. "What? I didn't. I mean. What?!"

"All the cards have your name on them, Beca," Chloe said.

"I wish I could say that I did all that," Beca said quietly. "But I didn't."

"I know," Chloe said. "Stacie did."

"Stacie? Stacie likes you?"

"No," Chloe said, shaking her head. "Stacie thought having you sing me all those songs would make you realize that I, um, that like you. And that maybe you'd realize that you, um, you might-."

"That I might what?" Beca asked. "That I might like you?"

Chloe nodded, and Beca smiled.

"I do like you, Chloe," Beca said. "I didn't think you liked me like that."

"I more than like you, Becs," Chloe said, inching closer to Beca, so there was very little space between them. "I think I might actually be falling in love with you."

"Really?" Beca asked, gazing into Chloe's eyes.

"Really," Chloe said, smiling.

"So, if I were to ask you to be my Valentine, you'd say yes?"

"Yes, I would," Chloe said, her smile widening.

"Huh, good to know," Beca said.

Chloe's smile faltered, and Beca leaned her face closer to Chloe's. Beca stopped just before her lips met Chloe, causing a small whimper to escape from Chloe's lips.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Beca whispered, her breath tickling Chloe's lips.

"Yes," Chloe said just before Beca smashed her lips against Chloe's.

* * *

_**Full prompt from FanFiction User RJRMovieFan:**__ In the original Pitch Perfect movie, the Bellas do singing messages to raise money. Beca got stuck doing Valentine's Day. My idea is that Stacie has become really good friends with Beca, and realizes that Beca is unknowingly crushing on Chloe, and she's pretty sure the feelings are reciprocated. She secretly buys like a hundred singing grams, so Beca has to sing love songs to Chloe all day._

_**Songs Used:**_

_I Can't Fight This Feeling_ by REO Speedwagon  
_Chloe_ by Emblem3  
_Titanium_ by David Guetta featuring Sia


	13. Whole Lotta Love To Share

**WHOLE LOTTA LOVE TO SHARE**

_**Prompt from **__**FanFiction User **__**horsegurl03: **__Hey, how about a 2nd shot to (I think Christmas 2018) chapter 13 - In Sickness And In Health. [Both announced they are pregnant]_

* * *

Beca and Chloe checked in at the desk for their appointments. They sat in the waiting room and Beca couldn't help but stare at her wife.

They were both ten weeks pregnant and having their first ultrasound. They would have had them at eight weeks, but Chloe's grandmother passed away and they were in Tampa for a week.

Beca sighed and sat back, thinking back to Christmas when they both surprised each other with the news of their pregnancies.

On Christmas Eve, they had both said they had a special gift for the other. Chloe had run out of the room to get her gift for Beca, while Beca had hidden hers under the tree.

"_Who should go first?" Chloe asked._

"_You go first," Beca said. "I have a feeling my present is going to overshadow yours if I go first."_

"_I highly doubt that," Chloe said. "But, here."_

_Chloe handed Beca a box wrapped in paper with A Charlie Brown's Christmas scenes on it. It was Beca's favorite holiday story and she watched it every year._

"_Nice paper," Beca side with a smile. _

_Beca tore the paper and threw it to the side. She looked at Chloe who was nervously chewing her bottom lip. She opened the box and set the lid down on the floor._

_Beca peeked in the box and found layers of tissue paper. "Are you sure you want me to see this?" Beca asked with a laugh. "How many more layers do I have to get through to find it?"_

"_Oh, be quiet you," Chloe said, slapping at her arm. "It's under the paper."_

_Beca moved the tissue paper and pulled out something made of white cloth. She unfolded it and held it up._

"_I know I'm small, Chlo," Beca said with a teasing smile. "But I don't think this is going to fit."_

"_Turn it around."_

_Beca turned it around and she quickly turned to look at Chloe. Chloe was smiling and had tears running down her face._

"_This is for real?" Beca asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at the little tee that said 'I Love my Two Mommies.' "You're pregnant?"_

_Chloe nodded her head and Beca grabbed her and kissed her. She placed a hand on Chloe's stomach and pulled back._

"_Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Beca said. "When you didn't say anything, I thought you were upset because the pregnancy test was negative."_

"_I was going to tell you that night," Chloe said. "But when you came in you were so loving and gentle and I decided I wanted to do something special and surprise you."_

"_Well you did surprise me," Beca said._

_Beca pulled Chloe to her again and held her for a few minutes._

"_We're going to have some excited soon-to-be-grandparents here tomorrow," Chloe said with a laugh._

"_They may be a bit more excited than you think," Beca mumbled._

"_What?"_

_"I think you should open your present."_

_Chloe opened the gift to find the same shirt she gave Beca. "How did you know I was pregnant?"_

"_I didn't," Beca said and just looked at Chloe. She knew the second Chloe figured it out._

_She stared at Beca with wide eyes and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to squeak out, "You're pregnant, too?"_

"_Yep," Beca said. "Surprise?"_

"_But, how? When? How?"_

_Beca took Chloe's hands in hers and moved closer so they were sitting knee to knee. "You were so upset when the first two tries didn't work that I was afraid of how you'd react if another attempt didn't work. And with Christmas coming up I didn't want you to be sad, so after you had your procedure done I went in and had it done, too. I figure we had a better shot at one of us being pregnant."_

"_So, when we thought you had the flu, it was-"_

"_Morning sickness," Beca finished. "Yeah."_

"_Oh, my God, Becs," Chloe said and let out a sob. "We're going to have two babies." Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug and kissed her. "I love you, so much."_

"_I love you, too," Beca said._

"_This is going to be a great story to tell our kids one day," Chloe said._

"Mrs. Mitchell," a nurse called out, rousing Beca from her memories.

Chloe stood and held her hand out to Beca. Beca took it and followed Chloe to the ultrasound room.

"Which one of you is Chloe Mitchell?" the nurse asked.

"I am," Chloe said.

"Okay. Please remove your shirt and pants and put this on," the nurse said, holding out a paper gown.

"Um, I need one of those," Beca said.

The nurse looked at her.

"I'm pregnant, too," Beca said. "We both have an appointment for an ultrasound today."

"Oh," the nurse said. She grabbed another paper gown and handed it to Beca. "I'd better get your chart. What's your first name."

"Beca," Beca said.

The nurse left the room. Beca and Chloe both disrobed and put on their paper gowns. Beca sat on the exam table and Chloe stood next to her.

"Maybe one of us will have a girl," Beca said. "And one of us will have a boy. That would be cool, wouldn't it?"

"I think so," Chloe said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beca asked, pulling Chloe to her.

"I'm so nervous," Chloe said. "It took so many tries for me to get pregnant. What if something happens? What if-"

"Hey," Beca said, interrupting Chloe. "No matter what happens, we are in this together. Literally."

Chloe chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just want us both to have a healthy baby."

"Me, too," Beca said and suddenly pulled back from Chloe. "Oh, my God! I just thought of something. What if we both go into labor at the same time? I want to be there for you."

"I want to be there for you, too," Chloe said. "I'm sure our folks, and even the Bellas, will be there for each of us."

"We have to tell them first," Beca said. "Why don't we tell them on Valentine's Day?"

"We should make sure everything's okay first," Chloe said.

"Everything will be fine," Beca said, hugging Chloe. "I can feel it."

There was a soft knock on the door. A doctor, and the nurse that was there previously, entered.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mitchell," the doctor said. "And Mrs. Mitchell. I understand you're both pregnant and are here for your first ultrasound."

"Yes," Beca and Chloe said.

"Okay, then," the doctor said with a smile. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'm already on the table so I'll go first," Beca said and laid back on the table.

Chloe stood by Beca's side as the nurse placed a sheet over Beca's lower half. Chloe pulled the gown up and exposed Beca's stomach.

The doctor clicked on the screen and took a tube of gel. He placed it over Beca's stomach.

"This is going to be a little cold," the doctor said as he squeezed some of the gel.

Beca's stomach contracted at the cold feeling. The doctor placed the ultrasound wand over the gel and started moving it back and forth as he watched the screen.

"Do you hear that?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "Is that the heartbeat?"

"It is," the doctor said.

Beca and Chloe listened as tears gathered in their eyes. Beca grasped Chloe's hand and squeezed it gently.

"That's our baby's heartbeat, Becs," Chloe whispered in awe.

"I know," Beca whispered back.

"Everything looks good," the doctor said. "I'll print off a picture for you to take home."

"Could you print a couple of them?" Chloe asked.

"Of course," the doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you," Beca said.

The nurse wiped Beca's stomach and pulled the gown down. She removed the sheet and helped Beca off the table. She removed the paper sheet and replaced it.

"Mrs. Mitchell," the nurse said, looking at Chloe. "You're next."

Chloe got onto the table and the nurse got her ready. The doctor handed Beca copies of the first ultrasound. Beca held it as tears came to her eyes.

"It's so beautiful," Beca said.

"Okay, Mrs. Mitchell number 2," the doctor said. "Are you ready?"

Chloe pulled her gown up to expose her stomach and nodded her head.

"Whoa," Chloe said and laughed as the gel landed on her stomach. "That is a bit cold."

"Sorry," the doctor said as he moved the wand over Chloe's stomach. "There it is."

Beca and Chloe listened as the baby's heartbeat filled the room. They looked at each other and smiled.

The doctor checked the screen and smiled. He moved the wand.

"And," the doctor said with much fanfare. "There's the other one."

"What?" Beca and Chloe both asked.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Whole Lotta Love to Share ~**_

Beca and Chloe sat in their car, stunned at hearing the Chloe was expecting twins. Beca held both their ultrasounds in her hand, tracing over the tiny shapes in awe.

Chloe sat in the seat next to Beca, her hands over her stomach, smiling as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Can you believe it, Becs?" Chloe asked, looking over at her wife. "Twins! We're going to have three babies."

"I know," Beca said, still in awe. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"Me, either," Chloe said. She reached for Beca's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and leaned over to kiss Chloe.

"Let's go home," Chloe said, kissing Beca one more time. "We need to tell our folks."

"They are going to freak," Beca said. "Hey, if we have a girl, do you think it'd be okay if we named her after your grandmother?"

Tears flowed down Chloe's face. She leaned over and grabbed Beca in a hug.

"I think that would be more than okay," Chloe said.

Beca smiled at Chloe and started the car. Chloe wiped her face and smiled all the way home.

A few hours later, Beca and Chloe were cuddling on the sofa. Both of their parents had been ecstatic to hear about the twins. Mama Beale cried when they told her if one of the babies was a girl they were naming it after her mom.

"We should find out what the babies' sexes are," Chloe said.

"That's a good idea," Beca said. "We can figure out names and color schemes for the nurseries."

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"We should definitely tell the Bellas, soon," Beca said.

"I think Valentine's Day will be a good day to tell them," Chloe said. "They'll all be in town."

"Do you think we should tell Stacie and Aubrey first?"

"They are our best friends," Chloe said. "But-."

"But, what?" Beca asked.

Chloe moved to face Beca and used her left hand to play with the buttons on Beca's shirt while putting her right arm around Beca's waist.

"Is it wrong that I want to keep this to ourselves for just a while longer?" Chloe asked.

"No, I don't think it's wrong," Beca said, kissing the tip of Chloe's nose. "We'll tell all the Bellas at the same time."

"I like that idea," Chloe said. "It's only two more weeks."

"I agree," Beca said, pulling Chloe closer to her. "Plus, I read somewhere that you should wait until you've reached twelve weeks to tell people."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Whole Lotta Love to Share ~**_

The next two weeks found Beca and Chloe still walking on air over the news that not only were they both pregnant, but Chloe was pregnant with twins.

Beca was at the studio finishing some work so she'd have time off to spend with the Bellas. Stacie and Aubrey were the first to arrive, followed by the rest of the Bellas over the next two hours.

The girls were sitting around, catching up and chatting when Stacie called out to Chloe.

"What time will Beca be home?" Stacie asked.

"Around seven, I think," Chloe responded. "I'll text her to see."

Chloe went to the kitchen to text Beca.

"Do you have any wine?" Jessica asked. "The girls want to start partying."

"Um, yeah," Chloe said and grabbed two bottles of wine and some glasses.

"Beca texted she'd be home soon," Chloe said as she and Jessica rejoined the Bellas in the living room.

"Who is she working with?" Ashley asked.

"I can't tell you," Chloe said. "But you all love them."

"Not fair, Chloe," Emily whined.

"Sorry," Chloe said, not looking sorry at all.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Amy suddenly yelled.

"Yeah, shots!" CR cried out.

"I don't know, you guys," Chloe said.

"Come on, Chloe," Stacie chimed in. "It's a Bellas party. We have to have shots."

Just then the front door opened and Beca walked in.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed and ran over to her wife.

"Beca's home!" Amy shouted. "Now we can really get this party started."

Beca kissed Chloe and looked around before whispering, "Let me guess. Shots?"

"Yeah," Chloe whispered. "We can't drink. We have to tell them now before they start pushing the shots on us."

"You're right," Beca said. "Come with me."

Beca took Chloe's hand and moved toward the stairs.

"Beca!" Stacie called out. "Get over here. We're doing shots."

"I need to talk to Chloe about something," Beca said quickly. "We'll be right back."

Beca hurried Chloe up the stairs before anyone else could say anything to them.

"Ew, they're going to do it while we're all waiting down here," Aubrey said.

"No, they're not," Stacie said. "That wasn't Beca's '_I'm going to have sex with my wife'_ look."

The girls all stared at Stacie. "What?" she asked with a shrug.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Ashley said, shaking her head.

Beca dragged Chloe into their bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm going to change into sweats," Beca said. "Put this on. I had them made during my lunch break."

Beca took two shirts out of the bag she was carrying. She handed one to Chloe.

Chloe held up a t-shirt that read _Baby #1, Baby #2_ with an arrow pointing down.

"What is this?" Chloe asked.

Beca held up her shirt to show Chloe. Hers said _Baby #3_ with an arrow pointing down.

"I thought we could put these on and see who figures it out first," Beca said.

"That's clever," Chloe said, smiling as she took off her shirt and replaced it with the t-shirt.

Beca quickly changed into sweats and put her t-shirt on. "Ready?"

"No, but let's do it anyway," Chloe said.

"I love you," Beca said, kissing Chloe.

"Mmm, I love you, too," Chloe said.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Whole Lotta Love to Share ~**_

Beca and Chloe came back downstairs to find the Bellas facing off against each other.

"Pizza!" the first group yelled.

"Chinese!" the second group called out.

"Oh, God," Beca said. "We go through this every single time."

"I want both," Chloe said.

"Then both you shall have," Beca said, kissing Chloe quickly. "Guys! Guys! Stop!"

The girls all shut up and looked at Beca.

"We can get both," Beca said. "Someone write down what the pizza group wants, and someone else write down what the Chinese group wants. I'll pay."

"Alright, Beca," Amy said. "I'll do the pizza order."

"I'll do the Chinese," Jessica said.

Chloe grabbed paper and pens for the two and everyone started saying what they wanted.

The orders were placed and the girls were sitting around the living room, talking and drinking. Beca and Chloe managed to keep away from having to do the shots by getting things from the kitchen.

"I can't believe no one's mentioned our shirts," Chloe told Beca as they gathered plates, napkins, and eating utensils.

"Yeah, and they said we were oblivious about our feelings for each other," Beca said. "We're practically telling them we're pregnant and they haven't noticed."

"I'm surprised Brey hasn't said anything," Chloe said. "She's usually more observant than the others."

"Foods here!" Flo called out from the living room.

Beca and Chloe left the kitchen to find the girls passing around the food. Beca sat next to Chloe and handed out the plates and napkins.

The girls started eating and Stacie was looking at Beca and Chloe. She slowly chewed her General Tso's Chicken as she stared at the couple.

"What's up with you two?" Stacie finally asked, waving her fork between the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Stacie said. "Maybe it's the wine or the shots, but something is different about you."

"Different how?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, Stacie," Emily said. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure," Stacie said, her brows furrowed as she stared at Chloe.

Chloe began to squirm under her scrutiny.

"I know what it is," Stacie said suddenly. "Chloe, your boobs look bigger."

"Did you get a boob job?" Amy asked.

"What?" Beca screeched.

"No!" Chloe said.

"Then why do your boobs look-"

"You're pregnant!" Aubrey said.

The other girls whipped their heads around to look at Chloe, staring at her chest.

"Would you all stop looking at my wife's boobs," Beca said, putting a protective arm across Chloe's chest.

"It makes sense," Aubrey said. "Your boobs are fuller."

"And you haven't been drinking," Emily said.

"And you have this glow about you," Ashley said.

"Beca's boobs are fuller, too," Chloe said, laughing as Beca blushed. "And she hasn't been drinking."

"We're not talking about Beca," Stacie said. "We're talking about you."

"_Are_ you pregnant, Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

The girls all stared at Chloe, waiting to hear the answer.

Beca and Chloe both breathed out a "Yes."

"Oh, my God, Chloe," Aubrey said, jumping up to run over and hug Chloe. "That's such wonderful news. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

"Um, we have something else to tell you all," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her up to stand next to her.

Chloe smiled at Beca, but before either could say anything, Jessica shouted.

"Oh, my God! Look at their shirts. They're both pregnant! And Chloe-. You're having twins?"

"Yep," Chloe said with a big smile.

The girls all squealed and hugged Beca and Chloe. Flo sat off to the side watching, confusion written all over her face.

After everyone settled down, Chloe stood next to Beca with a smile as big as Beca's.

"Wait," Flo said. "I'm confused. How did you both get pregnant?"

Beca and Chloe told how Chloe had tried twice and the procedure didn't take. Then on the third try, Beca had the procedure done without Chloe knowing because she was afraid Chloe would be disappointed again if she wasn't pregnant.

"And we're both about twelve weeks," Beca said.

"And we found out that I'm having twins at our ultrasound two weeks ago," Chloe said.

"Wow!" Emily and Ashley said.

"This is, this is something else," CR said. "We're all so happy for you guys."

After everyone settled down, the topic of babies came up. It wasn't long after that everyone decided to call it a night.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Whole Lotta Love to Share ~**_

The next morning, Chloe gently eased out of Beca's arms and got out of bed. She pulled the blanket up around Beca's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

Chloe quietly made her way to the kitchen and set up the coffee pot. She put water in the tea kettle and set it on the stove. She was getting the cream and bottles of juice out of the refrigerator when she heard a raspy "Good morning" come from behind her.

Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Beca make her way over and take some of the things from Chloe, setting them on the counter. Chloe set what she was holding down as well.

"Did I wake you?" Chloe asked as Beca turned into her and hugged her.

"No," Beca said. "I reached for you and you were gone. Then I heard someone down here and figured it was you."

"The coffee should be ready in a few minutes," Chloe said. "I was going to give everyone another hour before I started waking them up. Our brunch reservation is for 11:00."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "I'll help you. But, first-"

Beca dropped down to her knees and hugged Chloe around the waist. She kissed Chloe's stomach twice and said, "I love you, babies."

Beca then stood and hugged Chloe. "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said, kissing Beca.

Beca continued to hold Chloe and started singing softly in Chloe's ear as they gently swayed back and forth together.

_Having my baby  
What a lovely way of saying  
How much you love me.  
Having my baby_

Chloe laughed as Beca continued to softly sing to her.

_What a lovely way of saying  
What you're thinking of me._

Chloe pulled back and kissed Beca. She then started singing to Beca.

_I can see it your face is glowing  
I can see it in your eyes.  
I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby._

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you.  
Having my baby_

Beca kissed Chloe, causing her to stop singing.

"I can't think of anyone else in the world I'd want to have a baby with, then you," Beca said.

"Right back at ya, babe," Chloe said.

"Oh, my God, that was so sappy," Stacie said.

"Bite me, Conrad," Beca said, not taking her eyes off Chloe.

"Is the coffee ready?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said, kissing Beca before turning to get coffee cups down for everyone.

Chloe made Beca's coffee and set it in front of her. Beca pulled Chloe to her and rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"Before I forget," Beca said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," Chloe said.

* * *

**Song excerpt from: **_Having My Baby_ by Paul Anka.


	14. I Hate That You Think I Hate You

_**I HATE THAT YOU THINK I HATE YOU**_

_**Prompt from FanFiction User SecretNerd18**__: I would like to see a second part to "I Hate That You Hate Me" [Chapter 2] showing Chloe's perspective and when she started disliking Beca and when and how she felt getting the notes. So, basically, the same story only from Chloe's POV. [Side note: Chloe's thoughts are shown in Italics throughout the story.}_

* * *

It was two weeks before Valentine's Day, and Chloe was at her locker when she noticed Beca Mitchell across and down the hall from her. She stood to look at Beca, wondering why she couldn't get the girl off her mind.

Chloe was surprised when Beca looked up and directly at her. She was even more surprised when Beca smiled at her. Chloe glared at her before looking away.

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said. "It's Friday, and I have a date with Stacie."

"Yeah, in like four hours," Chloe scoffed. "Do you mind if we run by the store and pick up some notebook paper on the way home? I want to finish my History paper tonight so that I can enjoy the weekend."

"That's fine," Aubrey said. She looked around and saw Stacie talking to Beca. "How did they ever become friends?"

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Stacie and Beca," Aubre responded.

"Don't know," Chloe said. "And don't care. Can we go?"

"Sure," Aubrey said and called out to Stacie, "Come on, Stacie. We're leaving."

"Coming," Stacie called back. "See you later, Beca."

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Think I Hate You ~**_

On Monday morning, Chloe was alone at her locker and had Beca on her mind again. It seemed as if the whole weekend, Beca kept popping into her head. She was exhausted, keeping up the facade that she disliked Beca.

Chloe had just turned from her locker when she heard, "Oh, excuse me. Sorry"

"It's o-" Chloe started and stopped when she saw who ran into her. "Watch where you're going, Mitchell."

"Sheesh, Beale," Beca said. "Take it down a notch. It was an accident, and I said I was sorry."

"Whatever," Chloe said and walked off.

"That's right, Beale," Beca yelled after Chloe. "You don't want to see me go all badass Beca Mitchell on your ass!"

Chloe flipped Beca off over her shoulder, causing Beca to laugh loudly. She disappeared around the corner, her heart racing.

"_God, how does she make my heart race like that_?" Chloe thought as she hurried to class. _"And why can't I have a normal conversation with her?_

At lunch, Chloe sat with Stacie and Aubrey, but she was constantly looking over at Beca. She could hear Beca's laugh and see her smile. God, she hated that she couldn't walk over and talk to Beca like she used to. It feels like it's been years, but it's only been since just before the summer break.

"_Why can't I tell Beca I like her_?" Chloe thought. "_I am usually so confident and have never had a problem being straightforward. Why am I now_?"

"What do you think, Chloe?" Aubrey asked. "Chloe? Hey!"

Chloe jerked her head up and looked at Aubrey and then around the table to see the other girls staring at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Where's your head today?" Aubrey asked. "We were just talking about the Valentine's Day Dance. We think renting a limo would be fun. What do you think?"

"Um, sounds good," Chloe said. "I'm in."

"This is going to be so much fun," Jessica said.

"I agree," Stacie said. "Making it a Galentine's event is a great idea."

"Chloe, are you sure you're okay?" Aubrey whispered, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe whispered back. "I have a lot of homework and also need to work on my History paper. I didn't get much done this weekend, and it's causing me some anxiety."

"Don't worry about it," Aubrey said. "You always do well on your papers. Plus, you have like two weeks before it's due."

"Yeah," Chloe said, smiling. "I guess I'm worrying over nothing. Now, what's everyone wearing to the dance?"

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Think I Hate You ~**_

Chloe turned on some music before she sat at her desk. She dug through her backpack and pulled out her books and homework. A piece of paper fell to the floor, and she reached down to pick it up.

She put her backpack on the floor and her books on the desk. She looked at the paper and opened it and read it out loud in her empty bedroom.

"_I wish I could tell you how I feel, but words cannot express the depth of those feelings. I hope one day to tell you how you make me feel. Until then, know that someone out there likes you. A lot."_

Chloe turned the paper over and frowned. "No signature. I wonder how they got it into my backpack?"

Chloe sat for a moment. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"I have a secret admirer," Chloe mumbled. "I wonder who it is?"

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Think I Hate You ~**_

The next day, Chloe was walking on air, still thinking about the note she received from her _secret admirer_. Her day was going well until she walked into her third-period class. Sitting in her seat next to Aubrey was Beca Mitchell.

"What the Hell?" Chloe mumbled as she walked over to Beca. Chloe glared at Beca, and Beca winked at her. "You're in my seat, Mitchell."

"I don't see your name on it," Beca responded. "Um, Miss Matthews?" Beca called out, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Mitchell," Miss Matthews answered.

"Do we have assigned seats in this class?"

"Um, no, you don't," Miss Matthews said. "You know that."

"Thanks," Beca said and then looked at Chloe, who was fuming as she glared at Beca. "See, Beale. Not your seat."

Chloe stomped her foot and sat in the seat behind Aubrey. Chloe glared at the back of Beca's head for the entire class.

Class ended, and Beca stood, looking at Aubrey.

"This was fun, Posen," Beca said. "Maybe we can do it again tomorrow."

Before Aubrey could say anything, Beca rushed off.

"I can't believe her," Chloe said, walking out of class with Aubrey and Stacie. "She knows I always sit next to you."

Later that day, Chloe was standing with Aubrey at her locker. Chloe saw a piece of paper fall out as the door opened.

"What's this?" Aubrey asked, picking up the paper.

"I don't know," Chloe said, taking it from her.

Chloe opened it and read it and smiled. She then looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She didn't see anyone paying attention to her.

"Well, what is it?" Aubrey asked.

"It's a poem," Chloe said, handing it to Aubrey.

Aubrey read it out loud.

"_Your hair is red  
Your eyes are blue  
I don't usually like that combination  
But, damn, it looks good on you._"

Aubrey chuckled. "It's cheesy but cute. It sounds like someone has an admirer."

"Maybe," Chloe said, smiling. She took the poem and folded it neatly before placing it in her backpack. "I found another note in my bag last night when I was getting my books out to do homework."

"Is it from the same person?"

"I think so. But I have no idea who it is."

"So, what?" Aubrey said. "You have a secret admirer now?"

"Looks like it," Chloe said. "I wonder when they'll reveal themselves."

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "But, it's got to be someone you already know."

"I guess," Chloe said.

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

Chloe found notes in her locker every day that week. They always made her smile.

Chloe spent that weekend working on her History paper and was quite thrilled that she had completed it early.

While sitting at her desk, she opened her top drawer and pulled out the notes she had received that week. She re-read each one, smiling as they each complimented her in some way. She couldn't wait to find out who was giving her these notes.

On Monday, Chloe was running late, so she threw her lunch and books in her locker before heading off to her first class. Later, Aubrey and Stacie walked her to her locker to get her lunch.

"Where is it?" Chloe asked as she dug through her locker. "I put it in here this morning. How could it just disappear."

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said. "You can buy lunch. We don't have time to keep going through your locker."

Chloe stood and let out a heavy sigh as she closed her locker and followed after Aubrey and Stacie.

"I still can't believe this," Chloe said angrily as she, Aubrey, and Stacie entered the cafeteria. "How do you lose your lunch when you put it in your locker? Do you think someone broke into my locker and stole it?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey said. "And why would someone do that?"

"Are you sure you had it this morning?" Stacie asked. "You were running a little late."

"I'm sure," Chloe said. "You know I hate the cafeteria's food and always bring my lunch. I've been bringing my lunch from home since Middle School. Why would I suddenly forget it now?"

Stacie and Aubrey made their way to their table while Chloe went to stand in the food line. She waited in line with her arms crossed, ignoring everyone around her.

"Chloe Beale!" a male voice called out. "I'm looking for a Chloe Beale."

Chloe looked up at hearing her name. Several students pointed at her, causing her to blush. "I'm, uh, Chloe Beale."

"Here you go," the guy said, holding a bag and a take-out drink cup toward Chloe.

"I didn't order this," Chloe said, looking at the bag and drink.

"_Hmm, someone knows my favorite diner," _Chloe thought.

"I don't know what to tell you," the guy said. "Someone called this morning and placed the order. I was told to deliver it here at exactly Noon and ask for Chloe Beale. It's already paid for and everything."

The guy stood there, holding the food out to Chloe. Chloe looked around and finally took the bag and drink.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Enjoy!" the guy said as he walked away.

Chloe took the bag and drink to her table and sat down. She set the bag down and looked at it.

"_Who would do this_?" Chloe asked herself. "_Did they steal my lunch from my locker? I wonder if it's the same person who's been leaving me notes_?"

"Something tells me your admirer had something to do with this," Aubrey said. "What did they get you?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, silently thinking, "_I hope it's that chicken sandwich I like so much_."

"Admirer?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Someone left notes in Chloe's locker all last week. It looks like their upping their game."

"Well?" Stacie said. "What did they get you?"

Chloe opened the bag and looked inside. Her face lit up. "Oh, my God. It's my favorite chicken sandwich from the diner."

"_I hope this is a strawberry-banana smoothie_," Chloe thought as she picked up the drink. She took a sip and smiled. "_Oh, my God, it is!_"

"It's a strawberry-banana smoothie," Chloe told Aubrey and Stacie. "This is my go-to order. How would someone know that?"

"Maybe, because it's someone you know," Aubrey said.

"Right now, I don't care," Chloe said, sipping her smoothie. "This is better than any lunch I could have packed."

Chloe had a smile on her face for the rest of the day. After the last period, Chloe was at her locker with Aubrey and Stacie.

"I'll be back," Stacie told Aubrey. "I need to talk to Beca."

"Ugh, Mitchell," Chloe said. "Why do you hang out with her?"

"I like her," Stacie said. "Give her a chance, and you'd probably be friends with her again."

Chloe didn't say anything, and Stacie walked away.

"What is your problem with Beca anyway?" Aubrey asked. "Stacie has asked me a couple of times, but I have no idea. Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Chloe said. "She just rubs me the wrong way."

Chloe glanced over to see Stacie talking to Beca.

"_Why does she have to be so damned cute,_" Chloe thought. She let out a sigh and finished gathering her books to take home.

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

On Tuesday, Chloe opened her locker and found another note. She read the note and smiled.

"Let me see," Stacie said as she grabbed the note out of Chloe's hand.

"Hey," Chloe said, reaching for the note. "Give that back."

"Let her read it, Chloe," Aubrey said, laughing at the two. "I'll tell her what it says anyway."

"Fine," Chloe huffed. "_I hope it's not something embarrassing, or I'll never hear the end of it._"

Stacie cleared her throat.

"_Dear Chloe,_

_Your smile is so bright that it alone could light up all 7 continents for the next 10 years. Your laugh is infectious and may just be the cutest thing I've ever heard._

_Did you know these things? Well, you do now because they're both true. I hope you have a great day!_

_Signed by someone who wants to get to know you better."_

"Wow," Aubrey said, grimacing slightly. "They upped the cheesy meter on that one."

"I think it's sweet," Chloe said, grabbing the note back from Stacie. She re-read the note to herself, not able to hold back the smile that came to her face.

"Are you still in the dark as to who your admirer is?" Stacie asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew it was Beca.

"I have no idea who it is," Chloe said. "I wish I did. I'd ask them to be my Valentine and to be my date at the dance. I'd like to get to know them better, too."

"What if it's some loser?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, my God, Brey!" Chloe said. "Judgemental much?"

"I'm just saying, they might not be cute or whatever," Aubrey said. "What would you do then?"

"I'd still ask them to the dance," Chloe said. "You know I don't care about looks."

"What if it's a girl?" Stacie asked.

"What if it is?" Chloe retorted. "You know I don't label myself or anyone else. I'd gladly ask her out if it turns out to be a girl." Chloe looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, now that you mention it, these notes do sound more like a girl than a guy."

"_I wouldn't mind if it was a girl_," Chloe thought as she looked around the hall to see if anyone stood out. "_I wonder if Beca would fall for a secret admirer leaving her notes? God, that's dumb. She'd probably figure out it was me and then tell everyone about it. No thanks._"

Chloe stole a glance toward Beca's locker, but she was already gone.

Stacie smiled as she quickly glanced to see if Beca was watching. Beca had already left.

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

Stacie walked into the cafeteria and saw Beca sitting at her usual table. She looked a little off, and Stacie decided to check on her.

"I'll meet you at our table," Stacie told Aubrey. "I need to talk to Beca."

Chloe sat at their table and watched as Stacie talked to Beca. She tried not to stare, but Beca didn't look well. Chloe wanted to ask Stacie about her but thought better of it.

Beca left the cafeteria, and Stacie came over to the table.

"Is Beca okay?" Aubrey asked. "She looked sick."

Chloe looked at Stacie, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Um, yeah," Stacie said. "She was going to see if she could lay down in the Health Room until lunch was over."

Chloe looked back at the door Beca walked out. "_I hope Beca's okay. Maybe I can check on her later without it getting weird_."

"Hey, Aubrey," Jessica called out from the other end of the table. "What's the plan for Friday night? Are we each getting picked up individually, or are we meeting in one place?"

Aubrey turned to respond to Jessica, and the girls started talking about the dance.

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

The next day, Chloe was all smiles when Beca walked into Miss Wells' class. Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were in "their" seats, so Beca walked over and sat behind the three.

Chloe saw Beca looking over Chloe's shoulder and looked back at her with a smug smirk.

"Suck it, Mitchell," Chloe said, pointing to a sign on her desk.

"Classy Beale," Beca said, seeing the sign in front of Chloe that read _Reserved for Chloe Beale_. "Making up a sign so I wouldn't sit in what you call _your_ seat."

"She didn't do it," Aubrey said. "It was sitting there when we walked in."

"Sure it was," Beca said, sitting back in her chair. Beca winked at Stacie when she saw Stacie looking back at her.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not," Chloe huffed and faced the front of the class.

"_God, she's insufferable,_" Chloe thought. "_That shirt brings out the blue in her eyes. Stop it, Beale. No good will come of it_."

At lunch, Stacie again went to talk to Beca before joining Aubrey and Chloe.

"It has to be someone in the class," Chloe told Aubrey. "Who else would know what happened yesterday?"

"That makes sense," Aubrey said. "It was kind of cool to walk in and see the sign on your desk."

"Yeah, it was," Chloe said, smiling. "_In your face, Mitchell._"

"What sign?" Jessica asked.

Chloe was animated as she relayed what happened with Beca the day before and how the sign was on her desk today.

"And you don't know who did it?" Ashley asked.

"No," Chloe said. "But it has to be someone in that class."

"Maybe it's Jesse," Aubrey said. "He's always looking over at you."

"You mean, he's always looking at Beca," Chloe snarked. "He's like a little puppy dog around her."

"You sound jealous," Jessica said with a laugh. "Do you want it to be Jesse?"

"Oh, God no," Chloe said, shivering internally. "_Ew, gross, no_."

"It's got to be someone else," Chloe added. "At least I hope it is."

_**~ 2020 Valentines - I Hate That You Hate Me ~**_

Thursday's note for Chloe wasn't as exciting as the others, but Chloe still loved it because it mentioned Chloe's new sweater.

"I can't believe they knew it was new," Chloe mumbled. "Aubrey didn't even notice it was new."

After re-reading the note, Chloe quickly put it in her backpack before Aubrey or Stacie joined her. Chloe was still feeling pretty good by the end of the day.

Chloe had her dad drop her off at school early the next morning. The printer at home wasn't working, and she needed to use the library computer to print off her History paper.

"_I hope the library isn't busy,_" Chloe thought as she made her way to her locker. She was surprised when she turned the corner to get to her locker. She stopped and watched as Beca held an envelope in her hand while staring at Chloe's locker.

"_What the Hell is she doing_?"

"Mitchell, what the Hell are you doing to my locker?" Chloe Beale's voice rang out behind Beca.

"Shit," Beca mumbled and put the hand holding the envelope behind her back. "Nothing."

"What's this?" Chloe asked, ripping the rose off the locker. "Were you trying to steal my rose?"

"What?" Beca asked. "No, I'm the one who put it there."

"_What?!"_

Beca paled and tried to backtrack what she said. "I, uh, mean, yeah, I was going to take it."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said, staring at Beca. "You're my admirer?"

Chloe's brain was having trouble understanding what was happening.

"What? Pfft," Beca stammered. "No."

"Why have you been doing this?" Chloe asked, eyes glistening with tears. "Is this some kind of joke for you?"

"No, Chloe, no, I swear," Beca said. "Please don't cry. I couldn't handle it if you cried."

"Then why did you do this?"

"I was trying to do something nice for you so you wouldn't hate me," Beca said. "I hate that you hate me."

"_Oh, my God. She actually thinks I hate her._" Chloe verbalized her thoughts.

"I don't hate you, Beca."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Then why do you act like you do?" Beca asked. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?"

"_This is going to be fun to try and explain_." Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You didn't do anything. I, um-"

"_Shit._" Chloe noticed that the halls were filled with students. Some were standing and staring at her and Beca since they had practically been yelling at each other.

"Come with me," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's arm and leading her around the corner.

Chloe opened a door and pulled Beca inside. She closed the door and faced Beca, letting out another sigh.

"I don't hate you," Chloe said. "And I hate that you think I do." Chloe sighed and looked down at the floor. "I've been mean to you because I like you. But, you never paid any attention to me."

"_That sounds so stupid when I say it out loud_."

"So, let me get this straight. You like me, so you decided to be mean to me?" Beca asked, then laughed. "What are we in second grade?"

"I know it sounds stupid," Chloe said, looking up at Beca. "But I've liked you for a while, and you hardly paid any attention to me. I tried to get your attention, and I finally did, but it wasn't the kind of attention I wanted. You were always snarky and sarcastic."

"Because you were mean to me," Beca said.

Chloe sighed again. "_This is not going well_."

"Stop saying that," Chloe said. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

Beca chewed on the inside of her cheek. She looked at Chloe, who was looking back at her.

"I forgive you," Beca said, causing Chloe to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"_At least we're making progress_."

Chloe relaxed but tensed again when Beca pulled Chloe to her and whispered, "Maybe we should kiss and make up."

Chloe's breath hitched as she saw Beca reach up and push a piece of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"_Oh, my God! Is this really happening right now_?"

Chloe looked down at Beca's lips as she inched closer to Chloe; close enough that they could feel each other's breath.

Chloe didn't dare move as Beca gently leaned in and placed her lips on Chloe's. Chloe let out a small moan and pulled Beca closer, deepening the kiss. The bell rang, and they jolted apart.

"_Noooo. Why now?_"

Chloe swallowed and looked at Beca.

"I should, um, go," Beca said and left Chloe standing in the room alone.

"_We are totes going to do that again. And soon_."

For the rest of the day, Chloe couldn't help but smile every time she looked at Beca. She was surprised when she opened her locker, and a note fell out. She picked it up and looked over to Beca, who smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. Chloe quickly read the note and nodded her head at Beca.

"_Yes! Beca wants to be my date for the Valentine's dance_!"

Both girls were smiling as Stacie and Aubrey walked up to Chloe. Beca turned and smiled over her shoulder at Chloe as she walked away.

Later that night, Chloe walked into the Valentine's dance with her friends. They found a table, and Chloe and Jessica went to the ladies room.

While she was gone, Beca arrived at the dance. She looked around and saw Stacie sitting with Aubrey and some of the girls. Beca didn't see Chloe, so she sat in the empty seat next to Stacie.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I need to talk to you."

"_Hmm, Beca looks hot. Let's see what everyone thinks when they find out we're together._"

"Mitchell, you're in my seat," Chloe said from behind Beca.

Beca sighed and slowly stood. She then made a big show of looking all over the chair before turning to face Chloe. "Funny, I don't see your name on it, Beale."

"Let's not start this again," Aubrey said.

Chloe glared at Beca, her lips twitching before they both started laughing. Chloe pulled Beca to her in a kiss.

"What the Hell?" Ashley said.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Stacie said. "Your plan worked."

"What plan?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca's plan to get Chloe to like her," Stacie said. "Beca is Chloe's secret admirer."

"Are they breathing?" Jessica asked, watching as Beca and Chloe continued to kiss.

The other girls laughed when the new couple finally pulled apart; both were trying to catch their breath.

"_Wow! That was even better than the first one._"

Beca smiled and pulled out the chair next to Stacie. "I believe this is your seat."

"Thank you," Chloe said and sat.

Beca took the seat next to Chloe. She reached under the table and grabbed Chloe's hand, intertwining their fingers. Chloe smiled at her.

"How long has this been going on?" Ashley asked.

"Officially, since this morning," Chloe said. "Unofficially. A while longer."

"So, how exactly did this happen?" Jessica asked.

Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Well, it all started with me putting a note in Chloe's backpack," Beca said.

Chloe smiled as she watched Beca tell about all the things she had done to win Chloe over.

"_She's so cute. I can't believe she did all that for me._"

"Best Valentine's Day ever," Chloe said as Beca finished her story.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Beca said, leaning in to kiss Chloe again.


	15. Jealous of Jesse

_**JEALOUS OF JESSE**_

_**Prompt from FanFiction User DarkS0u1s: **__I know there's usually a lot of either Chloe or Beca getting jealous but can you do a high school AU of Chloe getting jealous when she sees her best friend (Beca) with Jesse?_

* * *

"So, I'll pick you up at six?" Chicago said as he stared into Chloe's eyes.

"Mm-hmm," Chloe said, smiling.

"I'll see you later then," Chicago said before kissing Chloe's cheek and walking off.

Chloe waited until he was out of sight before giving a little squeal. She sighed as she continued to look off in the direction Chicago had walked.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said, walking up to the redhead. "Can you be ready by six so we can grab some pizza or something before the show."

"What?" Chloe asked, coming out of her Chicago-induced haze.

"Will you be ready by six so we can get pizza first?"

"Um, six? Pizza? What?"

"Oh, my God," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "The show tonight. The one we've had tickets to for two months. The tickets you asked me to get you for your birthday, and then begged me to go with you. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, shoot, Beca," Chloe said. "I forgot that was tonight."

"And now you remember," Beca said with a small laugh. "So, let's try this again. Will you be ready by six so we can get pizza or something else if you want, before the show?"

"I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe said. "I can't go."

"What? Why the Hell not?" Beca asked, no longer laughing. "You were the one who wanted the tickets and begged me to go with you when I gave them to you. And you've been talking about it for weeks."

"Chicago's taking me out tonight," Chloe said.

"Chicago?" Beca questioned. "You mean, Chicago Walp? Chloe, we've been planning this for two months, and you're ditching me because some airhead football jock started sniffing around you and asked you out? Seriously?"

"Come on, Beca," Chloe said. "He's the hottest guy in school, and he asked _me_ out. We can go to another show some other time."

"Why can't you do the date tomorrow night?" Beca asked. "Or next week? I'm sure you can wait twenty-four hours to shove your tongue down his throat."

"Don't be crude, Beca," Choe scoffed angrily. "We can go to a concert any time."

"Tonight is the final show of the reunion tour," Beca said just as angry. "There won't be any other shows."

"Beca," Chloe whined, trying another tactic. "You're my best friend. Please understand and let me have this. Okay?"

Beca stared at Chloe and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Chloe. Those tickets only cost me three month's salary working at the record store. Good to know you don't care about wasting my money because of some guy. Enjoy your date."

Beca turned and stormed off before Chloe could say anything.

"I'll see you on Sunday, right?" Chloe called out, hoping Beca could hear her.

Beca didn't slow down or turn around. Chloe stood watching Beca's back as she got further away.

"Beca?" Chloe called out louder, but Beca continued walking until she turned the corner out of sight.

Chloe's shoulders slumped, and she let out a sigh. She gathered her things and started walking in the same direction Beca had gone. Chloe chewed her bottom lip as she walked.

"Beca's my best friend and understands why I can't go with her to the concert, right?" Chloe mumbled to herself as she walked to her car. "I mean, Chicago is the hottest, most popular guy in our class. And she knows I think he's cute." Chloe stopped walking and thought, "_But, she's my best friend, and I should have remembered that we had plans to go to the concert, especially since she gave me the tickets because I wanted them. God, I'm a horrible friend_."

Chloe looked around for Beca's car, but it wasn't in the parking lot. She opened her car door and slid behind the wheel as her thoughts continued. "_I messed up, but it's too late to do anything about it tonight. I'll apologize to Beca tomorrow and promise to make it up to her._"

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**

It was almost six when Chloe walked down the stairs; the doorbell rang just as she reached the bottom. Chloe answered her door, expecting to see Chicago.

"Beca?" Chloe said, smiling when she saw her. Her smile fell when she noticed Jesse Swanson standing next to Beca. "What's going on?"

"I came to see if you and your date were using the concert tickets," Beca said, looking down at the ground. "Jesse and I would like to have them if you're not."

"We're not using them," Chloe said. "I'll, uh, get them for you. Come on in."

"We'll wait here," Beca said, crossing her arms and making no move to enter the house.

"Um, okay," Chloe said and went to get the tickets from her room.

Chloe had the tickets in her hands and stood looking down at them. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes when she remembered how excited she had been when Beca gave them to her.

Chloe wiped her eyes. Beca gave her the tickets, and she should be the one going to the concert with Beca, not Jesse Swanson. Chloe hurried downstairs. Maybe she can fix this and still go to the concert with Beca.

"Beca, I-" Chloe stopped when she saw Chicago standing at the door, looking out at Beca and Jesse just standing there. "Chicago, I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here," Chicago said. "What are they doing here? I thought it was going to be just you and me."

"Don't worry about it, hotshot," Beca said. "We just came to get some tickets of _mine_ that Chloe has." Beca turned to Chloe. "May I have the tickets so we can go?"

Chloe swallowed and looked at Beca. Yeah, she messed up big time; Beca was angrier than Chloe had ever seen her. And what the Hell was Beca doing with Jesse Swanson of all people? And why the Hell does she care so much?

"Tickets, please," Beca said, holding out her hand and pulling Chloe out of her musings.

"Sorry," Chloe said, handing the tickets to Beca. "Here you go. Um, enjoy the show."

Beca took the tickets without saying another word. Jesse put his arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her to him as they walked off.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**_

It was still early when Chloe got home from her date. She might have had a nice time if she hadn't been thinking about Beca and Jesse being together the whole night. Chloe didn't know how to feel about that. Beca was her best friend and never said anything to her about liking him.

Chloe checked the time. She knew the concert probably wasn't over yet, so Beca wouldn't be home for her to call. Chloe wondered if Beca was having a good time with Jesse.

Chloe got ready for bed and sent Beca a text asking her to call when she woke up the next morning. Chloe fell asleep with thoughts of Beca invading her dreams.

Chloe woke on Saturday and checked her phone; Beca had not texted or called Chloe.

"She must still be asleep," Chloe mumbled as she got up and went to take a shower.

The day moved slowly for Chloe, and she was getting worried. She had been calling Beca throughout the day, and also sent several apologetic texts asking if they could talk. Beca didn't respond to any of them. Chloe thought about going over to Beca's house but didn't want to make Beca angrier if she wasn't ready to talk to Chloe. Chloe felt alone. The two best friends have never gone this long without any communication between them.

That night, Chloe got ready for bed and decided to send Beca one last text before she went to sleep.

To Beca: _Hey, I know you're still mad, but can we talk about what happened on Friday at breakfast tomorrow? Please?_

Chloe set her phone on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. She was asleep in minutes.

**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**

Sunday morning, Chloe was up early after a restless night and couldn't get back to sleep. She decided to work on homework to keep her mind occupied until it was time to leave to meet Beca. It was almost nine when Chloe came running down the stairs.

"I'm going to meet, Beca," Chloe called out to her mother as she ran out the door.

Chloe jumped in her car and drove the short distance to the diner she and Beca spent their Sunday mornings in. She parked her car and rushed in, anxious to see her best friend, and apologize.

Chloe stopped inside the door and looked around, but Beca wasn't there yet.

"Hey, Chloe," Jessica called out. "Beca's not here yet. Sit wherever you want."

"Thanks, Jessica," Chloe said and made her way to an empty booth.

Chloe sat and looked out the window, checking her phone for the first time that morning. She didn't see any messages from Beca but wasn't worried; Sundays were their day, no matter what. She was confident that she and Beca would talk, and things would go back to the way they were.

"What can I get you?" Jessica asked.

"Um, just coffee for now," Chloe said. "I'll wait for Beca to get here before I order."

"You got it," Jessica said and left the table.

Chloe sat, smiling, and checking outside every so often. Jessica brought Chloe's coffee.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

Chloe fixed her coffee and checked her phone for the time and to see if Beca had texted her; still nothing.

After waiting for thirty minutes, Chloe texted Beca.

To Beca: _Hey, I'm at the diner. Where are you? I really need to talk to you._

Chloe pressed send and set her phone on the table. She picked it back up as soon as she heard the notification.

To Chloe: _Not coming. Jesse needed me._

"That's it?" Chloe mumbled. "She ditched me because _Jesse needed her_?"

Chloe sighed as tears came to her eyes. She realizes now how Beca must have felt on Friday night.

"God, I'm an idiot," Chloe mumbled.

"Ready to order yet?" Jessica asked, startling Chloe. "Sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to order, or are you still waiting for Beca?"

"Oh, I, uh, I forgot she had something else going on this morning," Chloe said, clearing her throat to rid it of the lump that had formed when she read Beca's response to her text. "I'll just take the check."

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I, uh, just really needed to talk to Beca about something. I guess it will have to wait."

Chloe looked down at the table, and Jessica frowned. She started to say something but changed her mind.

"Coffee's on me," Jessica said with a friendly smile.

"Um, thanks," Chloe said, looking up at Jessica. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Jessica said.

Chloe grabbed her phone and left the diner and sat in her car. She wiped away a tear and started the car, pausing when her phone pinged with a new text notification. Chloe smiled and looked at her phone, thinking Beca had texted her again to say she was on her way. Her smile dropped when she saw the text was from Chicago.

To Chloe: _Interested in having lunch with me today?_

"Not really," Chloe mumbled.

She started to decline but decided that maybe her day wouldn't be totally ruined if she accepted. It was either that or going home to have a pity party for herself.

To Chicago: _Sure. I'm out now and can meet you somewhere._

Chicago's response was almost immediate.

To Chloe: _Great. Meet me at TGIFriday's at the mall at Noon? Maybe we can catch a movie after._

To Chicago: _Okay. See you soon._

Chloe set her phone in the cup holder and drove toward the mall. A little shopping therapy before she met Chicago couldn't hurt.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**_

After getting home from her date, Chloe was sitting on her bed, thinking about Beca. She had been with Chicago but couldn't stop thinking about Beca. All Chicago wanted to talk about was football and his weight training. Chloe was bored by the time they decided to see a movie.

Chloe sat through the movie with thoughts of Beca continuing to run through her head. When it was finally over, Chicago walked Chloe to her car. She declined his request for another date. She told him that he was a nice guy, but she couldn't see them being anything more than friends. Chicago wasn't upset, but he did ask Chloe if she wanted to talk about what had been bothering her all afternoon.

"_Guess he's not as much of an airhead as Beca thinks he is_," Chloe thought. "_God, why can't I stop thinking about her?_"

"You could have told me you had other plans on Friday," Chicago said after Chloe told him about canceling on Beca to accept a date with him.

He really was a decent guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him. Only, she wasn't that girl.

Later, Chloe got ready for bed and checked her phone. Beca still hadn't called or texted since sending the message about helping Jesse that morning.

Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek and picked up her phone. She opened her text thread with Beca and stared down with her thumbs, ready to type another apology to Beca. Well, she wanted to text Beca, but, at this point, she didn't know what to say to her.

After a few minutes, she put her phone charger in and tossed the phone on to her nightstand before settling down to go to sleep.

"_I'll make Beca talk to me tomorrow,_" Chloe thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Chloe groaned the next morning when her alarm went off. She drew an arm from under the covers and fumbled around until she found her phone and shut off the alarm.

Chloe pulled the covers back up to her chin and closed her eyes. They immediately flew open as she realized that she needed to get dressed and to school so she could talk to Beca. This past weekend had been the first time since they became best friends that they hadn't talked at all. And Chloe was miserable.

Chloe made her way to school and hung out around Beca's locker, knowing Beca would have to come by soon to get her books for their first class.

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie said, opening her locker that was next to Beca's.

"Hey, Stacie," Chloe said. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Not bad," Stacie said, pulling some books out of her locker. "I spent it with my grandparents. How about you?"

Stacie noticed that Chloe wasn't paying attention to her and furrowed her brow. She followed Chloe's sightline and saw that Chloe was staring at Beca. Or rather staring at who was walking beside Beca with his arm flung over Beca's shoulders.

"Are they a thing now?" Stacie asked.

"What?" Chloe said, pulling her gaze away from Beca.

"Are Beca and Jesse a thing now?" Stacie asked. "I know he has been following her around like a puppy, but she always said they were just friends."

"I, uh, I don't know," Chloe stammered. "I have to go."

Chloe hurried away in the opposite direction from Beca. She had a sudden tightness in her chest, and she didn't know why.

A sudden thought struck Chloe when she rounded the corner. _"Could this feeling be jealousy? Is that what I'm feeling?" _She leaned her back against the wall and let out a breath.

Stacie stared after Chloe and jumped slightly when Beca spoke.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said, looking around. "Jesse has something he wanted to ask you."

"Oh," Stacie said. "What is it, Jesse?"

While Stacie and Jesse talked, Beca looked up and down the hall. She had hoped that Chloe would be at her locker so they could talk. Beca frowned when there was no sign of her redheaded best friend.

"_Guess she'll be waiting around Chicago's locker from now on_," Beca thought to herself and sighed.

"So, do you think she'll go for it?" Jesse asked.

"I'll talk to her and let you know," Stacie said with a smile.

"I appreciate it," Jesse said, grinning. "But, please don't say anything to anybody else."

"I won't," Stacie said.

"Thanks," Jesse said. "I have to get to class. See you at lunch, Beca."

"See ya," Beca said.

"Is there trouble in best friend's paradise?" Stacie asked after Jesse walked away.

"What?" Beca asked. "Jesse and I are fine."

"I wasn't talking about Jesse," Stacie said. "Although you did look a little more friendly this morning. I was talking about Chloe. She didn't seem to be too happy to see Jesse walking with his arm around you."

"Chloe was here?" Beca asked, looking around again. "Where'd she go?"

"To class, I guess," Stacie said, closing her locker as the bell rang. "There's the bell. See you later, Beca."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**_

Beca hurried to class and frowned when she saw Chicago sitting in the back of the class next to Chloe. He had his arm around Chloe's shoulders, and Chloe was leaning into him; she looked upset. Chicago leaned down to whisper something in Chloe's ear. Chloe nodded and looked up in time to see Beca shaking her head and looking away.

Beca was still angry at Chloe for ditching her for a date with Chicago. Although, if she was honest, she knew it was coming. Chloe hasn't had a boyfriend in over two years and hasn't really dated anyone in that time either. Beca knew the day would come when Chloe would find someone she'd want to spend her time with and leave Beca behind; she just wishes it didn't hurt so much.

Beca thought about going to Chloe and apologizing, but something about seeing her and Chicago looking cozy changed her mind. Instead, for the first time ever, Beca sat in the front row so she wouldn't have to look at Chloe and Chicago together.

"_What the Hell?_" Chloe thought as she watched Beca take her seat. "_Beca never sits in the front row. I can't believe how mad she is at me. God, I need to fix this._"

Chloe found herself staring at the back of Beca's head, silently begging Beca to look at her. Beca never turned around.

Chloe jumped up as soon as the bell rang so she could catch Beca. Beca was too quick and was out the door before Chloe could reach her.

"Dammit," Chloe muttered as she made her way to her next class.

It didn't help Chloe's mood when she walked into her next class to find Jesse Swanson talking with a group of guys.

"I'm telling you," Jesse bragged. "She'll be mine by Friday. As a matter of fact, she'll be my date to the Valentine's Day dance. I've already laid the groundwork."

"Nothing like trying to get a date last minute on the most romantic day of the year," Bumper Allen said, laughing. "If she's going with you, she must be desperate."

The guys laughed at Jesse as his cheeks reddened. Chloe didn't stick around to hear what he had to say. She walked to the other side of the room and sat as far away from them as possible.

Chloe spent most of the class looking at Jesse, wondering what Beca saw in him. He was cute in a goofy kind of way. And maybe he had a certain boyish charm about him. And she guesses he's funny sometimes.

Chloe thought about it a bit and decided he was kind of dull, constantly talking about movie scores. I mean, who goes to the movies just to listen to the background music? Plus, Beca doesn't like movies. Chloe felt a little bit superior to Jesse because Chloe was the only one who could get Beca to sit through an entire movie without falling asleep.

"_Yeah, I would be so much better for her than he is,_" Chloe thought.

Chloe sat up suddenly. "_Oh, my God! I __**am**__ jealous of Jesse._"

Chloe thought for a moment and looked at Jesse. "_Beca has other friends. So, why am I so jealous of her being friends with Jesse_?"

A small gasp escaped Chloe's lips as she slumped down in her seat. "_I like Beca, and I'm jealous because I want to be more than a friend to Beca._"

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**_

When the class ended, Chloe hurried out the door when she saw Stacie in the hall.

"Stacie!" Chloe called, getting the taller girl's attention.

"What's up?" Stacie said when Chloe reached her.

"Can you skip next period?" Chloe asked.

"I have a free period and I'm going to the library to work on a paper," Stacie said. "Why?"

"I need to talk to someone," Chloe said. "And I can't wait until after school. I'd ask Brey, but I know she won't ditch class for any reason."

"That is very true," Stacie said with a laugh. "Come to the library with me, and we can talk."

"Thanks," Chloe said and walked with Stacie to the library.

Chloe sat anxiously waiting while Stacie found the books she needed. Her leg was bouncing up and down, and she kept running a hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked, having seen how fidgety Chloe was.

"I'm in love with Beca," Chloe blurted out, as Stacie sat down.

Stacie froze. She looked at Chloe without blinking for a moment. "Wow. That was quite unexpected."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"No, no," Stacie said. "It's okay. Is that why you looked like you wanted to kill Jesse Swanson this morning when you saw them together?"

"I guess," Chloe said. "I felt something, but I didn't know what it was. Then it hit me that I was jealous that he was with her and I wasn't. And I don't mean as friends."

"Tell me how you came to this revelation that you're in love with Beca," Stacie said.

"It all started on Friday," Chloe said. "Chicago Walp asked me out for that night and I was so excited I immediately said yes. Then Beca came up to ask about the concert we were supposed to go to that night. She had bought the tickets for me for my birthday because she knew how much I wanted to go. I, um, told her I couldn't go because Chicago asked me out."

"That was kind of a dick move on your part," Stacie said.

"I know," Chloe said, looking guilty. "But she's one of my best friends, and I thought she'd understand. I mean, the most popular guy in school asked me out. I couldn't say no."

"Yes, you could have," Stacie said.

Chloe looked down at the table and didn't say anything. Stacie let out a sigh.

"So, I gather that Beca didn't take you blowing her off well," Stacie said.

"No, she didn't," Chloe said. "I had an okay time on my date, but all I could think about was Beca. Telling her how it went, hearing her snarky comments about the cliche goodnight kiss. But she wasn't returning my texts or calls. I tried all day Saturday and got nothing."

"Why didn't you go see her?" Stacie asked.

"I thought about it, but I knew she was still mad and didn't want to get into an argument with her and make things worse," Chloe said. "I thought by our usual Sunday breakfast she'd be calmer and we could talk. Only, she didn't show up. She had finally texted, but it was just to say Jesse asked for her help with something. That was the only time she responded to me."

Chloe quickly wiped a tear from her cheek. Stacie waited for Chloe to continue.

"I was going to text her last night, but knew she wouldn't respond," Chloe said "So, I decided to make her talk to me today. That's why I was hanging around her locker this morning."

"And then you saw her with Jesse," Stacie finished for her.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She never said anything about liking him, and suddenly she's going to the concert with him, and he's walking around with his arm around her shoulders. It was during the last period that I realized I wanted that to be me."

Tears fell down Chloe's face, and she put her head in her hands.

"Here," Stacie said, handing Chloe some tissues.

"Thanks," Chloe said, wiping her eyes with the tissues.

"I don't think Jesse's into Beca like that," Stacie said.

"Yes, he is," Chloe said. "I heard him talking about Beca to his guy friends. He said she'd be his by the Valentine's dance on Friday."

"Okay, let me put it this way," Stacie said. "Beca is not into Jesse like that."

"They sure act like they're into each other," Chloe said.

"Why are you so convinced that they are into each other?" Stacie asked. "Has Beca ever said anything to you about liking Jesse as something other than a friend?"

"Well, no," Chloe said. "But, she took him to the concert on Friday."

"Because you blew her off," Stacie said.

"She let him put his arm around her while they were walking together," Chloe said. "She doesn't let anyone get that close to her."

"She lets you hug her," Stacie countered. "She lets you do a lot of things that she won't let anyone else do."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip, thinking about what Stacie was telling her.

"I need to talk to Beca," Chloe said. "I just don't know how to start that conversation."

"Just tell her you like her and ask her to the Valentine's dance," Stacie said.

"You don't think she'd be weirded out?" Chloe asked.

"No, I don't," Stacie said. "I think you'll be surprised by her reaction."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"You've been best friends with her for over three years," Stacie said. "How many dates has she told you about? How many crushes has she had in that time?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chloe asked, confused by Stacie's questions.

"The answer is zero because she likes _you_," Stacie responded. "Do you know she talks about you a lot when you're not around? I think it's because she hasn't realized what she feels for you, or maybe she has and didn't want to ruin your friendship. Whatever her reasons may or may not be, she told me she was really looking forward to going to the concert with you. And, when you chose to go out with Chicago instead, she had to have been really hurt."

"What am I going to do?" Chloe said.

"I think you should give Beca a shot," Stacie said. "Beca and I have a big test in Mr. Smith's class on Thursday, so she's coming over to study after school today. You should come by, and you and Beca can talk and clear the air."

"I'll be there," Chloe said. "I just hope she'll talk to me."

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**_

Chloe made her way to Stacie's after school. She was so nervous that she sat on the porch, trying to decide if she should knock.

"Chloe?" a voice said. "What are you doing sitting out here?"

Chloe looked up to see Jesse Swanson standing in front of her.

"Great," she muttered. She gave Jesse a small smile. "Hey, Jesse. What are you doing here?"

"Beca texted me and told me to come over," Jesse said as she sat next to Chloe on the step.

"Oh, so I guess you two are a thing now," Chloe said.

"What?" Jesse said perplexed. "Beca and I aren't a thing. I like someone, and she's helping me get up the courage to ask her out."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Besides, even if I did like Beca like that, she's into someone else."

"She is?" Chloe said, a knot forming in her stomach.

"Yep," Jesse said. "And now I'm going to do something that Beca will probably kill me for, but I think you should know."

"I should know what?"

"Beca was hurt when you canceled your plans with her on Friday," Jesse said. "She wanted to tell you something and thought the concert would be a good time to do it."

"What? What did she want to tell me?"

"Beca likes you," Jesse said. "It took some prodding, but she admitted it to me."

"She likes me?" Chloe asked.

Jesse nodded his head. "Yep."

Chloe sat there, somewhat stunned. This was not what she was expecting Jesse to tell her.

Jesse's phone pinged, and he laughed when he saw who it was from. "I'd better get inside. Beca's going to convince Aubrey not to go out with me if I don't get my ass inside."

"Wait! You like Aubrey?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, um, yeah," Jesse said.

Chloe stood and smiled. "I'll go in with you. I need to talk to Beca."

Jesse smiled and knocked on the door. Mrs. Conrad answered and told them to head up to Stacie's room. Jesse tapped lightly on Stacie's door.

"Come in," Stacie called out.

Jesse held the door for Chloe, and she entered first. Stacie was on her bed with her books and laptop; Beca was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed.

"Chloe?" Beca said, looking up at the redhead. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, wanted to talk to you," Chloe said. "And Stacie said you'd be here."

"Come on, Jesse," Stacie said, standing. "Help me get some snacks."

"Sure," Jesse said, and the two left the room.

Chloe looked at Beca, and Beca looked at Chloe.

"So, you wanted to talk," Beca said, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah," Chloe said, unsure of how to proceed. After an awkward moment, Chloe went and sat next to Beca on the floor.

Beca cleared her throat and asked, "May I start?"

Chloe nodded and waved her hand for Beca to continue.

"I want to apologize," Beca said, letting out a sigh. "I was, um, hurt when you told me you forgot about the concert and couldn't go. I, uh, reacted badly. And, um, yeah."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Chloe said. "I should be apologizing to you and begging for your forgiveness. I was caught up in being asked out by the popular guy, and I became _that_ girl."

"You mean the girl we make fun of for letting a guy turn her into a someone she's not?"

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"You kinda were," Beca said smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you and tell how I was feeling. I, um, had something I wanted to tell you at the concert, but-"

"But what?" Chloe asked.

"It's not important now," Beca said, turning away from Chloe and staring down at her hands.

Chloe took Beca's hand. "If it's important to you, it's important to me. You can tell me."

Beca removed her hand from Chloe's and moved a few inches away from her. "So, how, uh, how was the date with Mr. Popularity?"

Chloe sighed and tried to hide the hurt she felt when Beca moved away from her.

"Not nearly as fun as it would have been if I had gone to the concert with you," Chloe said. "I messed up, Beca. I realized when you asked for the tickets that I didn't want to go out with Chicago; I wanted to go with you. But, when I came back downstairs to see I could convince Jesse to let me go to the concert with you, Chicago was there, and you looked even madder than before."

"I was mad," Beca said. "And I tried to let it go, but I couldn't. Especially when I saw you and Chicago together in class today. You two looked cozy, and I was-"

"Jealous?" Chloe asked, causing Beca to look at Chloe. "I know that feeling. I was jealous when I saw you and Jesse walking together this morning. He had his arm around your shoulders and I-"

Chloe stopped and looked down at her hands.

"You what?" Beca asked, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"I wanted it to be my arm around you," Chloe whispered.

"You did?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and looked up at Beca. She saw Beca smiling and smiled at Beca.

"I think I've been falling for you for a long time," Chloe said. "But, I didn't realize what it was I was feeling. You're my best friend, and I didn't want to mess that up."

"I feel the same way," Beca said. "I've liked you for almost as long as I've known you, but you never showed any interest in me other than friendship. And, don't get me wrong, I love having you as a friend, but I did want it to be something more."

"We're a couple of idiots," Chloe said, laughing.

"We are," Beca said.

They sat side by side, holding hands. Chloe broke the silence.

"So, what does this mean for us?"

"I think it means whatever we want it to mean," Beca said. She turned to face Chloe. "And I want it to mean that we are going to try and see where this goes."

"I want it to mean that, too," Chloe said softly, looking at Beca's lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Beca nodded as she was already leaning into Chloe. Their lips met, and they both thought it felt right. Chloe broke the kiss.

"Do you want to be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?" Chloe asked.

"That's four days away," Beca whined. "Can't we go out before that? I really want a reason to kiss you again."

"You don't need a reason to kiss me," Chloe said. "Just do it."

"With pleasure," Beca said and kissed Chloe again.

_**~ 2020 BeChloe Valentines - Jealous of Jesse ~**_

The next few days found Beca and Chloe closer than ever. A few people were surprised by the new couple, while others thought they were already a couple and didn't know what the big deal was.

Jesse asked Aubrey out, and she said yes. He also asked her to the Valentine's dance, and she accepted.

The biggest surprise was Stacie and Chicago. When Stacie told Chloe that Chicago asked her to the dance, Chloe was happy for her friend. Stacie was going to tell him no, but Chloe told her he was a really good guy, and Stacie would be crazy not to go with him.

The three new couples triple dated to the dance.

Beca and Chloe were on the dance floor, and a slow song came on. Chloe went to walk off the dance floor, and Beca pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked.

"I didn't think you'd want to dance to a slow song with me," Chloe said.

"I want to dance to every song with you," Beca said.

Chloe smiled and let Beca pull her to her. They began dancing, and Beca hummed as they slowly moved around the dance floor. Just as Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe, someone cleared their throat.

Beca and Chloe turned to see a chaperone shaking her head and pulling them slightly apart. Beca smiled and resumed dancing. After about a minute, she pulled Chloe to her and tried to kiss her, only to have the same chaperone stop them.

Beca let out a frustrated sigh as the chaperone said, "Ladies, this is your second warning. If I catch you again, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the dance."

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe said.

The chaperone looked at the two girls and nodded. She walked away, and another slow song started.

Beca and Chloe left the dance floor, laughing. They found Aubrey and Stacie sitting at their table.

"We've been kicked out," Beca said.

"What?" Stacie squealed.

"Too much PDA," Chloe said, red-faced.

"The dance is almost over, so we'll just wait in the limo for you guys," Beca said.

"We'll get Jesse and Chicago and be right out," Aubrey said.

"Take your time," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hand and rushing toward the exit.

"They are so going to be making out when we get there," Stacie said with a laugh.

"I know," Aubrey said, laughing as well. "Let's wait until the last song is played before we go out."

"And, I'll text Beca to let her know when we're leaving," Stacie said. "Don't want any surprises when we get there."

Twenty minutes later, Beca and Chloe came up for air when Beca's phone pinged with a text notification.

"Stacie said they're coming out now," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said, fluffing her hair and straightening her dress.

Beca looked at Chloe with a loving smile on her face.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I kind of love you," Beca responded.

Chloe let out a small gasp. "I love you, too."

They kissed again and broke apart when the limo door opened, and Stacie looked in.

"Break it up, you two," Stacie said as she climbed into the limo, followed by Aubrey, Jesse, and Chicago.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beca," Chloe whispered as the others entered the limo.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chlo."

* * *

_**That's the last one of the 2020 Valentine's series! Thanks to everyone who hung in there with me and stayed until the end. And a special thanks to everyone who submitted a prompt. Until next time.**_


End file.
